Calvaire Blanc
by May-Luna
Summary: Une nouvelle excentricité d'Albus Dumbledore envoit Severus Rogue en enfer. Cela ne peut avoir un autre nom puisqu'il l'envoit chez son frère, Rodolphus Dumbledore, avec Malefoy, McGonagall, Lupin et son trio de Gryffondor préféré.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, ce je sais ce que vous vous dites en ce moment « Hein ? Elle écrit une autre fic avant d'avoir fini l'autre et ce n'est pas celle qu'elle nous avait présenter » Il y a une raison toute simple, c'est que je ne l'écris pas seule. En effet, ce joint à moi pour écrire cette histoire, Blodauwen Chiesnepriour, une de mes copines de l'Antre du maître des potions.  
  
Disclaimer : Tout les personnages, sont à J.K.Rowling, mais le décor où se passera cette fic nous appartient, du moins un peu. Vous comprendrez plus loin.  
  
Bonne Lecture  
  
Calvaire Blanc  
  
Prologue   
  
Le maître des potions se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur, se demandant ce que le vieil homme pouvait encore avoir inventer pour lui pourrir la vie. Il avait dit « Severus, j'ai une heureuse nouvelle à vous annoncer ». C'était tout ce qui avait fallu pour faire resurgir son ulcère. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait annoncer une heureuse nouvelle, Lupin revenait à Poudlard pour devenir son collègue, alors l'appellation « heureuse » nouvelle ne laissait rien présager de bon. C'est d'une main fébrile qu'il frappa à la lourde porte du bureau de Dumbledore, l'autre main frottant son ventre désespérément pour faire passer l'inflammation naissante.  
  
« Entrez » retentit aussitôt la voix du directeur.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte sans attendre, priant Merlin que le vieil homme soit prit d'une soudaine crise d'amnésie.  
  
« Bonjour Severus, je vous attendais » lui dit-il avec un sourire en le voyant entrer.  
  
Il aurait dû s'en douter, cet homme n'était pas du genre à oublier.  
  
« Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur » répondit-il brièvement en se dirigeant vers une chaise.  
  
Les yeux de Dumbledore avaient d'affreuses étincelles de gaieté qui fit tressaillir le maître des potions. Mieux valait s'asseoir, le choc serait plus facile à supporter ainsi. Un coup assied, il regarda le vieillard, qui lui, le regardait avec un sourire amusé.  
  
« Qui a-t-il Severus ? Vous semblez contrarié ? » demanda-t-il en le regardant par-dessus ces lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
« Non, c'est... »  
  
« Un bonbon au citron? » offrit Dumbledore d'un ton anodin, mais dans le seul véritable but de couper la réplique cinglante de son professeur.  
  
Rogue soupira en secouant la tête. « Ces damnés bonbons aux citrons. Il doit connaître de fabuleux sorts contre les caries pour avoir encore toutes ses dents » pensa-t-il ironiquement au moment où l'on frappait à la porte.  
  
« Justement ça doit être les autres personnes concernées par cette nouvelle » annonça Dumbledore avec excitation.  
  
« Tout mais pas Saint-Potter » pensa Rogue en regardant vers la porte avec appréhension.  
  
« Entrez » invita Dumbledore en jetant un œil inquiet au maître des potions. Il n'allait pas aimer, mais alors là, pas du tout.  
  
Ce ne fut pas une personne qui entra, mais un cortège qui semblait tout aussi anxieux que lui. Le groupe était composé de Minerva McGonagall en tête, suivit immédiatement de Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter et Rémus Lupin. « D'accord, je peux disposé maintenant ? » demanda silencieusement Severus un jetant un regard noir au directeur.  
  
« Rentrez, rentrez, assoyez-vous, je vous pris » leur intima Dumbledore en montrant des chaises et des fauteuils de part et d'autre de la pièce.  
  
« Vous êtes bien mystérieux cette après-midi » commenta McGonagall avec une moue interrogative en prenant place.  
  
« Bonjour Severus » dit doucement Lupin en prenant place sur le fauteuil à ses côtés. « Toujours d'apparence aussi.. amicale » se dit-il en dirigeant son attention sur le directeur  
  
Rogue lui lança un bref regard noir, avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur le directeur qui souriait malicieusement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu inventé comme excentricité, ce vieux cinglé ? » se demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux. Dumbledore regarda chaque visage à tour de rôle, ils semblaient tout inquiets et même que certain semblait littéralement angoissés. Rogue tenait son ventre d'une main discrète, qui pour toute personne qui n'était pas au courant de son ulcère, aurait pu croire qu'elle y était seulement déposé. Alors que Malefoy serrait les dents, sans doute outrer d'être dans la même pièce qu'autant de Gryffondor en même temps.  
  
« Albus ? » l'appela Minerva en secouant la main devant ses yeux.  
  
« Oui désolé » dit-il en secouant la tête pour sortir de ces pensées. « Si je vous aie tout fait venir ici cet après-midi » commença-t-il, hésitant, comme un plongeur qui va plonger dans un abysse infester de requin. « C'est pour, tout d'abord vous faire part d'un problème que j'ai rencontré et de la solution que j'ai trouvé »  
  
Voilà, à bientôt.  
  
Blodauwen et May-Luna 


	2. Une heureuse nouvelle

Auteur : Blodauwen et May-Luna  
  
Disclaimer : Le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter est sortit tout droit de l'esprit de génie de JKRowling.  
  
Commençons par les formules de politesse habituelles; merci des commentaires que vous nous avez envoyés! Il est encourageant d'avoir vos points de vue quel qu'ils soient parce qu'ainsi nous nous rendons comptent que nous sommes loin de la banalité! Bon, je laisse faire les discours interminables! Bonne lecture! Blodauwen  
  
C'est bien dit non ? J'ai toujours dis qu'on se complétait Blo, alors MOI je vais en faire un discours interminable, lol  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Servina Roguette : Merci pour la review et la voilà la suite, pour le si elle va être aussi bonne que les deux héritiers, je l'espère, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elles soient difficile à comparer. C'est beaucoup moins sérieux, lol.  
  
Jenny Oui oui tu vas avoir la fin de l'autre, lol, la fin et des suites est-ce que c'est assez ? lol, Merci pour la review et bonne lecture.  
  
Liael : Je vois ça oui, mais faut pas t'arrêter là, lol et non on veut pas être torturé, mais c'était seulement un prologue. Le voilà le chapitre 1, plus long, lol. Bye Bye et à la prochaine.  
  
Aqualine d'Aquarius, Velvet Angel et Syteki : Merci  
  
Alors à tous bonne lecture !!! May-Luna  
  
Chapitre 1: Une heureuse nouvelle.  
  
« En tenant compte des situations pour le moins compliquées dans lesquelles vous êtes » commença Dumbledore, songeur en lissant sa barbe « Vous êtes tous dans la mire de cette très chère tête de lézard...euh...où en étais-je ? » demanda-t-il semblant refaire surface après un long moment dans sa pensine « Ah, oui... Pour votre protection commune, je compte vous envoyer en pays étranger où vous serez accueillis par mon frère Rodolphus » conclut le vieux bouffon de directeur.  
  
« Mais, où comptez-vous nous exiler, Albus? » demanda McGonagall, une lueur de désespoir dans les yeux.  
  
« En terre latine, le Québec ! » dit Dumbledore, joyeux de l'expression de surprise venant de son assistance.  
  
« Pardon? Vous appelez cette province un pays latin? Ce n'est qu'un peuple conquis et assimilé! » dit l'imbécile de Malfoy.  
  
« J'ai la ferme conviction que notre future rencontre avec la nation québécoise te rendra plus... respectueux envers celle-ci, pauvre ignorant » répliqua Granger avec un air de mademoiselle Moi-Je Sais-À-Quoi-M'en- Tenir   
  
Severus assistait à la discussion avec un air d'indignation. Lui, fuir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour quelques arpents de neige? « D'ailleurs, quelqu'un a déjà dit ça à propos de cette province... » songea-t-il pensif. « N'était-ce pas l'idiot qui n'a pas voulu porter secours à la colonie et qui par le fait même l'a condamnée à l'emprise anglaise? » se questionna-t- il. « Oh ! Mets ça de côté pour l'instant ! Le vieux fou parle de t'envoyer au Québec avec toute cette bande de Gryffondors » rugit sa conscience.  
  
« Monsieur le directeur » dit-il calmement, cachant des dizaines de bouillons de colère sous un masque neutre. « Enfin, pourquoi ne pouvons- nous pas simplement rester ici ? » demanda-t-il. « Comme il avait été convenu » ajouta-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.  
  
« Non, Severus, malheureusement ce n'est pas possible » répondit Dumbledore. « Je dois renforcire les protections du collège et je ne pourrai pas le faire si le château est plein » expliqua-t-il.  
  
« Seulement moi alors ? » insista Rogue, exalter à l'idée du collège désert.  
  
« Non, vous êtes le directeur de maison de monsieur Malefoy et... » commença Dumbledore.  
  
« Je peux rester aussi » lança Drago en se levant.  
  
« Non, allons » renchérit le directeur, en faisant un geste de la main, pour les inciter au calme. « Vous allez passer deux magnifiques semaines à découvrir une nouvelle culture, loin de Voldemort et de vos obligations. Alors peut-être pourriez-vous essayer de voir ça comme des vacances »  
  
Des vacances ? Ce mot absent du vocabulaire du maître des potions, semblait déjà étrange, mais si en plus il était question de vacances au Québec ça n'allait pas du tout. « En plus dans la neige, le froid, avec la veille chouette, le loup-garou et un trio de Gryffondor en pleine puberté » pensa le directeur des Serpentards en réprimant une grimace «On sait déjà comment ça va se passer, une paire de Serpentard, même si ce son des as, n'auront jamais le fin mot contre une quinte de Gryffondor. C'est comme au Poker » Le directeur ne le laissa pas dans ces sombres idées plus longtemps  
  
« Votre départ est prévu pour demain après-midi à quatorze heures précises. D'ici là, préparez-vous mentalement et rassemblez vos effets personnels » conclut Dumbledore.  
  
Voyant que le directeur était on ne peut plus sérieux et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de les écouter discuter d'avantage, quelques-uns uns hochèrent la tête en se levant, alors que d'autres avaient déjà rejoint la porte en bougonnant. Tout sortirent un à la suite de l'autre du bureau directorial, laissant échapper des commentaires ici et là. Au bas de l'escalier ils se séparèrent pour regagner chacun leur quartiers respectifs.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard le maître des potions était de retour dans ces appartements et faisait ses valises en ronchonnant. « Quand je pense qu'il m'envoie là-bas ! Avec Potter et sa bande ! » pesta- t-il en enfonçant vicieusement une paire de chaussettes dans sa malle. « C'est grotesque ! »  
  
« Professeur Rogue nous avons un problème » annonça le baron Sanglant en faisant intrusion dans la chambre du maître des potions.  
  
« Sûrement moins pire que celui qui vient de me tomber dessus » grogna-t- il en ajoutant une cape chaude à ces effets personnels. « Mais dites toujours »  
  
« Oui, je sais ce qu'il vous est arriver et justement il est là le problème : Le jeune Malefoy va tenter de quitter le château » expliqua le Baron.  
  
« Pardon ? » demanda Severus en levant la tête.  
  
« Il a marmonné quelque chose comme, s'il pense que je vais aller me geler.... »  
  
« D'accord, ça va » le coupa le maître des potions avec un geste de la main. « Je vois très bien. »  
  
Le Baron lui fit un mince sourire.  
  
« Et où est-il maintenant ? » demanda Rogue ennuyé.  
  
« Il va certainement passer ici, d'ici quelques minutes pour rejoindre le grand Hall » le renseigna le fantôme.  
  
« Très bien, alors je vais l'intercepter » lâcha-t-il simplement en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
Le maître des potions sortit dans le couloir, puis regarda de chaque côté pour voir si Malefoy n'était pas à l'horizon. Ne le voyant nul part il prit la direction de la salle commune des Serpentards, juste comme le jeune préfet tournait un coin. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant et Severus plissa les yeux voyant très bien l'air coupable du garçon.  
  
« Où croyez-vous aller comme ça Malefoy ? » demanda Rogue en s'approchant.  
  
Le blond recula un peu, regardant à droite, à gauche, évaluant ses chances de pouvoir lui échapper. Quand son directeur de maison ne fut qu'à quelques pieds de lui, il s'élança vers la droite. S'enfuyant à grande enjambés.  
  
« Est-ce que je déploie l'escouade fantôme professeur ? » demanda le Baron Sanglant.  
  
« Oui » répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres. « Tenez- moi au courant de sa position. Je vais essayer de l'intercepter » ajouta-t- il.  
  
« Parfait monsieur » lança le fantôme en disparaissant dans un mur.  
  
Le maître des potions sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son oreille en marmonnant une incantation. Il répéta le procéder sur sa gorge et commença à marcher.  
  
Drago courait à en perdre haleine dans le labyrinthe que formaient les cachots. « Vite, il faut que j'atteigne la sortie avant qu'il déclenche le S .P.A.T team ( L'équipe Spécial. Fantôme. And. Tactique) » pensa-t-il au bord de la panique.  
  
Rogue marchait tranquillement vers le hall, sachant pertinemment que c'est là que Malefoy tenterait de se rendre.  
  
« Il est dans la partie Est des cachots, devant l'ancienne salle de retenue » entendit-il annoncer le Moine Gras dans son oreille.  
  
« J'y vais, ne le lâcher pas » lança Rogue en accélérant l'allure. « Peeves occupe-le » ajouta-t-il  
  
« Oui, bien sur, je vais faire déborder les toilettes » proposa le fantôme d'une voix enjouée.  
  
« Contentes-toi de le distraire et limites les dégât » ordonna le baron Sanglant.  
  
Rogue accéléra pour rejoindre ce corridor au plus vite avant que le petit vaurien ne lui files entre les pattes.  
  
« Je l'ai perdu » souffla Peeves.  
  
« Comment perdu ? » demanda le maîtres des potions en cessant de marcher, au beau milieu d'un corridor sombre.  
  
« Je me suis tourner pour lui préparer de quoi le ralentir pour un moment et quand je me suis retourner pour voir s'il arrivait, il avait disparu » expliqua-t-il.  
  
« Bravo Peeves » lança le Moine gras sarcastiquement.  
  
« Oui, joli coup » renchérit Rogue en tournant le coin pour ce retrouver dans le même couloir que les deux fantômes.  
  
Peeves lui fit un petit sourire désolé qui ne semblait pas du tout avoir touché le maître des potions.  
  
« Comment c'est possible, disparaître ainsi, pour un adolescent je veux dire ? » demanda le Baron.  
  
« Le passage ! » s'exclama Rogue en reculant pour arriver devant une tapisserie représentant un bourreau coupant la tête d'une vil créature « Sir Nicholas ? »  
  
« Oui professeur, je vous écoutes. » répondit le fantôme des Gryffondor aussitôt.  
  
« Il va ressortir juste à côté de la salle de cours de défense » expliqua-t- il en tapant de sa baguette la tapisserie, qui devint molle aussitôt.  
  
« Parfait je m'en occupe » l'assura Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.  
  
Le maître des potions s'engagea dans le passage en courant « Il commence à m'agacer royalement. » pesta-t-il en allumant sa baguette pour voir où il allait.  
  
« Ça va nous sommes prêt à l'accueillir » annonça Peeves avec un caquètement.  
  
« Ne le rater pas cette fois » grogna Rogue.  
  
« Oh, il arrive » annonça Nick Quasi-sans-Tête.  
  
« Moi aussi » murmura Rogue avec une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux.  
  
« oh »  
  
« oh »  
  
« Quoi...encore ? » demanda Rogue contrarié.  
  
« Il est brillant ce garçon » commenta Sir Nicholas de sa voix de noble.  
  
« Bien sur qu'il est brillant ! C'est un Serpentard ! » s'exclama le baron Sanglant d'un ton impétueux.  
  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Où est-il » demanda Rogue à nouveau alors qu'il atteignait le bout du passage secret.  
  
« Et bien il a... »  
  
Le passage venait de s'ouvrir et le maître des potions en avait surgit au pas de course, perdant aussitôt pied sur les billes qui jonchait le sol.  
  
« Grrrrrrrrrrrrr »  
  
« Il a évaporer l'eau que j'avais mise et mit des billes... pour vous » compléta Peeves avec un sourire contrit.  
  
« Ça va professeur ? » demanda le baron.  
  
Le directeur des Serpentards grommela quelque chose en se relevant précautionneusement. Seul les mots : Petit...con....tuer...trouver...et casser le cou, avaient été audibles des trois fantôme qui se dispersaient déjà en camouflant maladroitement des fous de rires.  
  
« Il a rejoint le hall » annonça le Moine Gras avec une voix paniquer.  
  
Rogue fit disparaître les billes et reprit sa course.  
  
« Fermer les portes. Ne le laisser pas sortir » ordonna le maître des potions au même moment qu'il croisait Lupin au détour d'un corridor.  
  
« Bonjour Severus » lui dit l'homme qui avait failli se faire emboutir par une tempête de robe noir.  
  
« Pousse toi Lupin » siffla-t-il en le contournant tant bien que mal.  
  
« Avec plaisir Severus » ironisa Lupin en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est- ce qu'il a à courir comme un perdu ? » se demanda-t-il au moment où le baron Sanglant, Sir Nicholas et Peeves passaient à ses côtés.  
  
« Bonjour professeur Lupin » dirent-ils en cœur.  
  
« Bonjour » répondit Lupin retrouvant son sourire.  
  
Rogue arriva dans le grand Hall pour voir Malefoy tenter d'ouvrir la porte en insultant le Moine Gras.  
  
« Malefoy » l'appela Severus de sa voix doucereuse.  
  
« Ha ! Ha ! » s'exclama Malefoy d'un air triomphant en ouvrant les portes.  
  
« Malefoy je vous averti, si vous mettez ne serait ce qu'un pied dehors, ça iras très mal pour vous » le menaça Rogue en avançant vers lui.  
  
Drago sembla hésiter un seconde, mais sortit tout de même en courant.  
  
Durant ce temps, le charmant trio de Gryffondors discutait joyeusement de l'étrange tournure de leurs vacances de Noël en montant les escaliers menant à leurs dortoirs:  
  
« Passer un nombre incalculable de jour en compagnie de la fouine rebondissante et son maître... » .marmonna Weasley.  
  
« Au moins les deux gorilles ne seront pas présent » tenta Potter pour alléger la situation.  
  
« Cessez de vous morfondre pour si peu! Nous allons en apprendre d'avantage sur des habitudes de vie différentes, c'est fabuleux! » lança Granger, enthousiasmée.  
  
« Franchement Hermione, les Québécois ne sont pas des animaux... Et puis, tu dois sérieusement revoir tes priorités, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on te le dit! » rétorqua Ron en roulant les yeux.  
  
Potter éclata de rire alors qu'une Granger des plus offusquée lui lançait un regard qui voulait clairement dire; Au premier banc de neige qu'on rencontre là-bas, je te lance dedans.  
  
Au même moment, dans les jardins du collège, le chasseur venait d'attraper sa proie.  
  
« Malefoy descendez de là immédiatement » ordonna Rogue sèchement.  
  
Drago, ne trouvant nulle part où se cacher, s'était réfugié dans un arbre.  
  
« Enfin, cessez d'agir comme un gamin » gronda-t-il. « Quand je penses que vous vous êtes ridiculisé au point de monter dans un arbre » dit-il avec un sourire goguenard. « Aviez-vous oublier qu'il n'y avait pas de feuille dans les arbres en hiver ou aviez-vous seulement espérer que je ne remarquerait pas vos traces dans la neiges qui menaient à cet arbre ? » se moqua Rogue en regardant son élève.  
  
« Je ne veux pas aller là-bas, professeur Rogue » supplia-t-il. « Rendez- vous compte, deux semaines à se geler les fesses avec une bande d'idiot. » argumenta Drago.  
  
« Je suis tout à fait conscient de l'enfer qui nous attends, Malefoy » l'assura Rogue avec dédain. « Maintenant descendez de là et faites face à la situation comme un homme » ordonna-t-il.  
  
« Non »  
  
« Très bien » répondit Rogue avec un sourire en coin. « EBRANLUS ARBUS » lança-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur l'arbre.  
  
L'arbre se mit aussitôt à branler.  
  
« Mais arrêter vous allez me faire tomber » cria Drago terrifié alors que l'arbre bougeait dans tout les sens.  
  
« Ha oui ? Ce serait dommage » ironisa Rogue.  
  
Ce qui devait arriver, arriva, la branche céda et Malefoy tomba. Le directeur des Serpentards, d'un coup de baguette ralentis sa chute, mais le laissa tout de même tomber.  
  
« Aie » gémit Drago en tombant sur le derrière.  
  
Rogue s'approcha rapidement et le voyant arriver l'air furieux Malefoy se leva, tenta de s'enfuir, mais le maître des potions l'attrapa par le collet.  
  
« Oh que non » grommela-t-il. « S'il y a une chose dont je suis sur Malefoy, c'est que nous allons vivre cette affreux périple vous comme moi » ajouta-t-il en le faisant passé devant lui pour reprendre le chemin du château, sans lâcher son collet.  
  
« Attendez » souffla Drago. « Réfléchissez on pourrait se sauver tout les deux, j'ai suffisamment d'argent, on pourrait aller à Hawaï ou quelque chose du genre » proposa-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.  
  
Rogue cessa de marcher, pensa à la proposition « Hawaï ? » pensa-t-il rêveur. Malefoy sentit la prise sur son collet se desserrer et il se libéra doucement pendant que son professeur semblait tenté par la proposition. « Non, je n'aime pas la chaleur et les costumes de bain » trancha le maître des potions pour lui-même pendant que son élève s'enfuyait sur la pointe des pieds.  
  
« Ep ep ep, où croyez-vous allez ? » demanda Rogue en le rattrapant par le collet solidement. « Espèce de petit manipulateur » siffla-t-il en le poussant devant.  
  
Ils regagnèrent le château en silence, Malefoy la tête basse, maudissant intérieurement son directeur de maison. Dans le Hall, le Baron Sanglant les attendait.  
  
« Bravo professeur Rogue » le félicita-t-il en les voyant entré.  
  
« Merci Baron » répondit-il avec une légère révérence ne remarquant pas que quelqu'un se tenait aux pieds des marches menant à la grande salle.  
  
« Un problème avec vos Serpentards Severus ? » demanda McGonagall d'une voix sournoise.  
  
« vielle chouette » pensèrent Rogue et Malefoy à l'unisson.  
  
« Aucun Minerva, tout va pour le mieux dans la meilleur des maisons » siffla le maître des potions les dents serrées en continuant sa route en direction des cachots, tout en poussant Malefoy devant lui.  
  
Ils atteignirent bientôt le cachots et Rogue relâcha sa prise.  
  
« Tâchez de ne plus faire honte aux Serpentards en publique » lança Rogue. « Descendez faire vos valises en agissant de manière civilisée et ne tentez plus de nous faussez compagnie. Sinon je vous ferai regrettez vos gamineries et vous ajouterai une deuxième semaine de retenue au retour de cet affreux séjour » menaça-t-il.  
  
Drago nota, qu'il avait obtenu une semaine de retenue, alors il n'ajouta rien et tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa salle commune.  
  
« Est-ce que je le surveille ? » demanda le Baron en refaisant surface.  
  
« Oui au moindre changement prévenez-moi » conclut Rogue en tournant les talons pour regagner ces appartements.  
  
Deux étages plus haut, au détour d'un couloir, le professeur McGonagall était tombé sur Rémus Lupin et ils échangeaient leurs avis au sujet de leur imminent séjour au Québec.  
  
« Quelle étrange idée venant de la part du Professeur Dumbledore » dit Lupin  
  
« Je ne remettrai pas en question une de ces décisions, même si je n'en saisi pas l'utilité » répondit McGonagall  
  
« Avez vous rencontré son frère auparavant ? »  
  
« Non, je sais qu'il est moins âgé, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré » répondit le professeur de métamorphose en secouant la tête. Mais nous aurons sûrement beaucoup de plaisir » poursuit-elle un sourire pointant sur ces lèvres. « Surtout » commença-t-elle en riant « Que Monsieur Malefoy a déjà tenter de faire une fugue » conclut-elle en pouffant de rire.  
  
« Non ? » demanda Lupin avec un sourire amusé.  
  
« Si si » l'assura-t-elle avec un semblant de sérieux. « J'ai vu Severus qui le ramenait par la peau du cou à l'instant » ajouta la femme en riant de plus belle  
  
« C'est pour ça qu'il courait tout à l'heure en parlant tout seul ! » s'esclaffa Lupin.  
  
Les deux enseignants éclatèrent de rire et se séparèrent sans se saluer, trop occupés à se moquer du Professeur Rogue et de son élève.  
  
Avec toutes ces péripéties surprenantes et inhabituelles que subissaient les futurs vacanciers, la nuit leur parue se lever en un clin d'œil. Tous étendus dans leurs lits respectifs, ils songeaient tous une dernière fois à un moyen de se soustraire discrètement à l'insupportable épreuve.  
  
« Et si je prétextait la venue prochaine de la pleine lune pour me soustraire de ce voyage? Non, mauvais, Severus sera là pour préparer la potion tue-loup... » se disait doucement Lupin sur le point de s'endormir.  
  
« Non, non, non!! Je ne désire pas vivre deux semaines perdu dans la neige, ma peau délicate ne supportera pas le froid. Il faut que je me sauve... par la fenêtre? Tu es aux donjons! Il n'y a pas de fenêtre.... Se disait désespérément Malfoy au bord de la crise d'hystérie.  
  
« Je suis trop âgée pour ce genre de folies. Je pourrais offrir à Albus de le fournir à vie en fait de bonbons aux citrons comme pot de vin. » envisageait McGonagall sous sa douillette en tartan vert.  
  
« Je pourrais me servir de l'invention de Fred et de George qui rend malade comme je l'avais fait pour échapper aux cours de Umbridge... sauf que Dumbledore n'est pas dupe, il est cinglé, mais pas dupe » se disait Weasley en se rendant à l'évidence.  
  
« J'ai autre choses à faire qu'aller me tapir dans un igloo! Je dois trouver un moyen de défier Voldemort plutôt qu'à l'habitude... J'en ai assez de me battre contre lui à tous les foutus mois de juin! C'est quoi, l'emplacement des planète est plus intéressant à ce moment là? Faudrait que je lui envoi un hibou à ce sujet à cette tête de lézard écailleuse » ronchonnait Potter-Je-Suis-Le-Sauveur.  
  
« Sérieusement! M'envoyez moi, un espion, au loin pour me protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres! J'en aie vu d'autres Dumbledore! Trouvez un autre prétexte! Si je sombre dans le sommeil sans qu'on puisse me réveiller, on sera bien obliger de me laisser ici. Une potion.... La goutte du mort vivant...non se sera facile de me réveiller. Les sécrétions glandulaires d'un crapaud commun ! Ça simule la mort ! Ils pourraient tenté de m'incinérer. Oh et à quoi bon?? C'est ridicule !Le grand Severus Rogue essayant de se défiler face à un banc de neige?! J'irai là-bas un point c'est tout, je tout de même survécu à mon rôle d'espion! marmonnait furieusement Rogue  
  
.  
  
Tous? Non....Seule Granger, fidèle à elle-même, était assise devant le feu de la salle commune. Elle s'était débrouillée pour soustraire un livre d'histoire de la bibliothèque du collège afin d'en savoir d'avantage sur la nation qu'elle allait visiter. Elle était bien la seule à souffrir d'insomnie parce que la joie l'empêchait de dormir...  
  
Résultat de cette nuit épouvantable : Tout le monde étaient cerné et sur les nerfs. Sauf une, encore et toujours Granger, qui bien que cerné, souriait à faire peur au plus courageux des clowns, elle semblait seulement avoir hérité d'une marque en forme de reliure de livre sur la joue droite.  
  
« Il est l'heure » annonça-t-elle joyeusement en rapetissant sa malle.  
  
« Hermione, il reste une demi heure avant le départ » ronchonna Weasley.  
  
« Le temps de se rendre au bureau du directeur » expliqua-t-elle. « On aurait l'air fin si on était en retard »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui se passerait ? » demanda Potter une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.  
  
« Rien, le directeur serait contrarié, c'est tout » répondit Hermione qui avait très bien vu le plan d'évasion traverser le regard de ses deux amis.  
  
Dans les cachots Rogue et Malefoy faisaient leur chemin en direction du bureau du directeur.  
  
« Vous êtes sur ? » demanda Drago. « Vous ne changez pas d'idée pour Hawaii ? »  
  
« Non » répondit Rogue laconiquement, alors qu'ils avaient rejoint le grand Hall.  
  
« Très bien » ronchonna Drago en s'éloignant un peu. « Alors bonne vacance ! » lança-t-il en s'élançant vers la porte.  
  
Rogue croisa les bras avec un sourire en coin, alors que le jeune garçon se retrouvait face à une porte cadenasser et une ordre de fantômes. Drago baissa la tête et soupira.  
  
« Vous aviez prévu le coup ? » marmonna Drago en se tournant vers son directeur de maison.  
  
« Oui, j'avais effectivement envisager cette possibilité » répondit le maître des potions avec un air triomphant. « Venez »  
  
Dans le bureau du directeur McGoangall tentait de soudoyer Albus par tous les moyens.  
  
« Vous êtes sur Albus ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton mielleux. « Même contre approvisionnement à vie de bonbons aux citrons ? »  
  
« Minerva, ça fait très Serpentard tout ça » rigola Dumbledore.  
  
« Alors vous voyez, je suis même près à me descendre à leurs niveaux pour ne pas y aller » marmonna-t-elle.  
  
« Minerva, j'ai décidé d'envoyer le directeur de maison de chacun des enfants et pour l'instant, même si je suis persuadé qu'il n'en espère pas moins Severus s'est montré plus adulte que vous. Il n'a pas tenté de me soudoyer lui » se moqua le directeur. « Allons, je suis assuré que vous allez adorer vos vacances » lui assura Dumbledore.  
  
« Mouais » répondit McGonagall avec une moue au moment où l'on cognait à la porte.  
  
« Entrez » lança Dumbledore aussitôt.  
  
Lupin entra, suivit du trio d'étoiles de Gryffonfors.  
  
« Bonjour professeur » dit Lupin.  
  
« Bonjour Rémus » répondit-il au moment où Severus et Drago entraient. « Bien, il semblerait que tout le monde soit là » constata-t-il.  
  
Il fit le tour de son bureau et se dirigea vers une étagère pour y prendre deux boîte. Il déposa les deux paquets sur son bureau et les ouvrit. Il sortit du premier, une tuque en laine bleu et blanche, orné d'un gros pompon à l'effigie des Nordique de Québec.  
  
« Les enfants vous allez prendre celui-ci » annonça-t-il en tendant la tuque à Hermione.  
  
Il ouvrit la seconde boîte et en sortit un vieux toutou, un bonhomme de neige blanc avec une ceinture fléché. Le bonhomme carnaval, mascotte officielle du carnaval de Québec. Une odeur pas très agréable chatouilla le nez du directeur.  
  
« Et vous » dit en regardant Lupin, Rogue et McGonagall. « Vous prendrez celui-là » ajouta-t-il en portant le toutou loin de son nez.  
  
« Merlin qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? » demanda McGonagall en faisant la grimace et en prenant la peluche du bout des doigts.  
  
« Quelle odeur ? » demanda Rogue.  
  
« Tu ne sent pas Severus » s'étonna Lupin. « On dirait ce parfum à rabais Owl and Witch » ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.  
  
« Oui, oui je sens, seulement je croyais que c'était votre parfum Minerva » dit Rogue avec un sourire sournois. « Si mon odorat a été abusé vous m'en voyez désolé, c'est que la ressemble entre les deux odeurs est si ressemblante. » ajouta-t-il alors que la vielle sorcière serrait les dents.  
  
« Oui, en effet, une odeur de chips aux cornichons et de fientes de hiboux » pensa Drago avec un sourire en coin en se disant que finalement, si son directeur de maison était aussi drôle tout le long, les vacances ne serait peut-être pas si plate.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a son parfum ? Je trouve qu'il sent bon moi....mwi...il est vrai que mon nez n'est plus de la première jeunesse » pensa le directeur en faisant des gros yeux au maître des potions.  
  
Lupin se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire, le parfum de son ancien professeur était une insulte à son odorat de loup-garou.  
  
« Bon tenez tous les portoloins. Ils seront actifs dans trente secondes » annonça Dumbledore en tapant dans ses mains pour ramener l'ordre dans la pièce.  
  
« Si je le lâchais à la dernière seconde » pensa Drago alors que le directeur faisait le décompte final.  
  
« 10,9,8,7,6 » compta Dumbledore. « Bonne vacances et amusez-vous bien » leur souhaita-t-il finalement alors qu'ils disparaissaient.  
  
Voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé, laissez-nous une petite review pour nous le faire savoir.  
  
Bye Bye Blodauwen et May-Luna 


	3. Ma gang de malades

Dislaimer : Les persos que vous ne connaissez pas sont à nous. Oui, oui, je crois pas que JK est l'idée d'appeler un de ces persos Germaine, lol.  
  
Alors, déjà le moment de vous refaire un monologue passionnant qui pourrait se résumer en très peu de mots, mais bon, étant donner que j'adore lire vos commentaires, je vais m'appliquer à vous écrire des remerciements dignes de ce nom ! Donc, toute personne ayant suffisamment le sens de l'aventure pour se risquer à lire notre palpitante création littéraire, je vous remercie mille fois avec un grand sourire et deux gros becs sur les joues. Est-ce suffisant ? Non ? Merci, merci, merci......... Merci ma tempête KIKI!!!!!! Blodauwen Cheisnepriour  
  
Bonjour tout le monde, alors tout d'abord, un gros merci à Lome, Laurelin. Gaeriel Jedusor, Yume et à Kiki ma tornade adoré pour leur review.  
  
Snape Girl : Hé ! Je suis contente de voir que tu lis cette fic, car c'est en relisant ta fic une semaine d'enfer pour la troisième fois que l'idée a germé, lol. J'ai tellement rie que j'ai eu envie d'en faire du pareil. Euh...non on est pas française, on est Québécoise toutes les deux !!! Pourquoi t'en a douter ? lol. Bye Bye et merci pour la review !  
  
Sevina Roguette : Ouais les fantômes, j'ai ris en écrivant ce truc, j'ai tellement pas l'habitude d'écrire des trucs drôle que j'avais vaguement l'impression qui aurait juste moi pour trouver ça drôle ! Me voilà rassurer, lol. Pour Rogue et les vacheries c'est sur que ça va rester, pourquoi changer une formule gagnante, lol. En tout cas je suis bien contente de voir que tu lis celle-ci aussi. Merci pour la review et Bonne lecture.  
  
Jenny ; Ouais la fameuse tuque des Nordiques ! Ça a causé tout un émois ce truc là ! Comme je l'ai dit à quelqu'un d'autre c'est parce que j'ai une dents contre les canadiens depuis qu'ils ont échanger Guy Carbonneau et Patrick Roy. En plus les portoloins sont supposés être des vieux trucs, comme la botte pourrie dans la coupe de feu, d'où la vielle tuque laide d'une équipe qui n'existe plus, lol. J'avais aussi pensé à une casquette des expos avec le scrigne à l'arrière, mais je n'étais pas sur si tout le monde aurait vraiment l'image de la casquette affreuse que j'avais en tête, lol. En tout cas merci pour la review et à la prochaine. Oh ! J'allais oublier, c'est une histoire comique, vrai, mais y'a aussi une petite romance qui se profile à l'horizon, bha oui que veux-tu ? Je peux pas m'en empêcher, il faut que je le case le Sevy, même si sur ce coup là c'est plus dur, lol.  
  
Lulu Snape : Moi aussi j'ai fais une minute de silence pour compatir avec lui, j'en fais une à chaque début de chapitre, juste pour te dire comment il est pas dans la merde, lol. Merci pour la review et fais-toi en pas on va garder un œil et des dents bien aiguisés sur les petits Gryffi !!!  
  
Voilà c'est tout, lol, c'est assez, non ? Blo qu'est-ce t'en pense ? Je crois qu'elle est désespérer, lol. Bon alors bonne lecture tout le monde, amusez-vous bien.  
  
May-Luna  
  
Chapitre deux : Ma gang de malades  
  
« Rodolphus ! Vite ! Viens-t'en nous rejoindre au salon ! Ils sont arrivés !!!! » criaillait de joie une femme d'âge mûr qui sautillait devant ses invités qui s'étaient figés de surprise face à cette hystérique.   
  
« Germaine ! Cesse de crier ainsi, ils vont essayer d'ensorceler leurs portoloins une seconde fois ! Ils doivent croire qu'ils sont débarqués chez des fous » répliqua un vieil homme qui était le fidèle portrait du directeur de Poudlard.  
  
La femme quelque peu rondelette lança un regard courroucé à ce qui était de toutes évidences son mari pour immédiatement enchaîner avec un ton de voix chaleureux et calme :  
  
« Bienvenue dans notre demeure, l'Auberge du Siffleux Ronflant. Durant votre séjour parmi nous, les lieux seront fermés à notre clientèle habituelle pour que nous soyons en mesure de vous faire profiter pleinement de vos vacances. Je suis Germaine Dumbledore et voici mon époux, Rodolphus Dumbledore, bien entendu... »  
  
L'homme semblait ne pas être offusqué le moins du monde de voir sa femme le présenter comme s'il n'était que le mari de... Il était plutôt absorbé par la simple tâche d'observer ses invités avec un regard rieur.  
  
Le professeur Rogue quant à lui examinait les lieux de manière totalement discrète. Cette pièce était accueillante et chaleureuse malgré les murs en pierres des champs. Il y avait quelques fauteuils d'un vert profond, de nombreuses portes dont une qui semblait mener à l'extérieur. Ce fut le comptoir surmonter d'une clochette et d'un gros livre qui lui fit réaliser qu'il devait être à l'accueil de l'auberge. À première vu ce semblait être une immense maison en pierres des champs qui devait certainement dater des premières années de la colonisation, à l'époque de la Nouvelle-France. Elle avait dû être construite pour un seigneur vu la grandeur des lieux... À moins que ce ne soit qu'une construction récente faites dans le but de copier l'architecture du 17ème siècle ... « Avec la magie tout est possible, enfin presque, sinon j'aurais trouvé le moyen de. Non, non, non, vas-tu te convaincre que tu es en mission? Celle de survivre , ce n'est pas comme distiller la grandeur... » se disait-il, lorsqu'il fût interrompu par son hôte.  
  
« Vous devez être le Professeur Rogue ! » lança-t-il. « Vu votre air, j'en suis convaincu ! J'ai reçu de la part de mon frère aîné, Albus, la noble mission de vous faire dérider l'expression et j'ai bien l'intention d'y arriver. » déballa l'homme qui paru sur le coup des plus sympathiques à tous les nouveaux arrivés, sauf aux deux Serpentards qui, évidemment, se renfrognaient à vue d'œil.  
  
Severus Rogue se contenta de décocher un regard d'encre au vieil homme, sans rien répliquer. Mais déjà M.Rodolphus était occupé à faire un discours de bienvenue à quelqu'un d'autre...  
  
« Professeur McGonagall! » dit-il comme s'il retrouvait une vieille connaissance « J'ai tant entendu chanter vos louanges... »  
  
Le trio d'ailes de poulet se regardait avec un air amusé qui voulait clairement dire : « Ouais... Pas vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus sur les relations McGonagall/Dumbledore... »  
  
« Mon chéri, sans vouloir t'interrompre.... Alors, laissez moi vous conduire à vos chambres, question d'aller y déposer vos bagages, bien entendu. » dit Germaine avec un grand sourire qui EXASPÈRAIT le maître de potions.  
  
L'hôtesse les fît sortir de l'accueil par une porte double, en chêne surmonter de deux immense vitre dont le verre avait été givré pour former un motif. Il y avait une légère inscription en calligraphie sous la représentation qui disait « Bienvenue à L'Auberge du Siffleux Ronflant. « Charmant » pensa Rogue sarcastique. Ils étaient maintenant dans un salon gigantesque dont les murs étaient en bois rond. Il y avait de disposer un peu partout plusieurs canapés et fauteuils dans des teintes différentes qui semblaient tous aussi confortable les uns que les autres. Au centre de la pièce, siégeait majestueusement une cheminée centrale en pierre des champs. Des petites tables ici et là, une entre autres avec un échiquier. Un sapin décoré de rouge et d'argent dans un coin. Le panache d'orignal gigantesque accroché au mur sembla fasciner le jeune Malfoy qui mit plusieurs minutes à en décrocher son regard. Tout ceci était enjolivé par les nombreuses fenêtres qui procuraient une vue imprenable sur le lac enneiger et les montagnes de l'autre côté. L'hôtesse les fit sortir du salon en tournant à gauche de l'entrée de celui-ci.  
  
« Le bâtiment principal, le bâtiment en pierre des champs a été construit en 1732 pour le Seigneur Antoine Barant, général de l'armée française. » commença Germaine alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans une majestueuse escalier de bois et de fer forgé. « Quand le Québec est devenu une colonie anglaise en 1763, la Seigneurie est tombée au main du Capitaine James Elliot Chase de l'armée anglaise. Enfin, je dis tombé, mais en réalité, le capitaine Chase est tombé amoureux de la jeune Marguerite Barant et pour que la Seigneurie reste dans la famille de son épouse, il l'a achetée avant qu'un homme d'affaire Britannique peu recommandable le fasse » expliqua-t- elle en montant les longues marches. « Une partie de la seigneurie a été détruite par un incendie en 1859, c'est la raison pour laquelle une partie est reconstruite en bois rond » conclut la femme alors qu'ils atteignaient un couloir qui s'allongeait de droite à gauche. « Voici l'étage des invités, il y a en tout six chambres. Vous pouvez prendre la chambre qui vous plaît, elles sont toutes identiques. Les deux salles de bains sont chacune à une extrémité du couloir. L'étage supérieur est réservé à la famille, que vous allez connaître sous peu. Je vous laisse vous installer à votre gré. » annonça-t-elle en reprenant la direction de l'escalier. « Vous viendrez nous rejoindre dans la salle à dîner, qui est en bas de l'escalier, la porte double qui longe le mur où il y a le panache d'orignal. » les renseigna-t-elle avec mimes du panache. « Le dîner sera servi à midi, bien entendu » acheva-t-elle.  
  
« Merci beaucoup » souffla McGonagall éberluée par le débit de parole de la femme.  
  
« Tout le plaisir fur pour moi » répondit Mme Dumbledore en bonne maîtresse de maison, alors qu'elle s'engageait dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.  
  
« C'est une femme charmante » commenta Granger émoustillée par le nombre d'informations non quémandé auxquels elle avait eut droit.  
  
Rogue soupira et leva les yeux aux ciel avant de tourner les talons et de prendre la porte la plus proche pour se barricader en solitaire. « Merlin, je ne survivrais jamais à ça » pensa-t-il en s'appuyant contre la porte fermer. Il avait fermé les yeux avant même de regarder la chambre pour faire cette constatation. Il les ouvrit lorsqu'il entendit tout un remue ménage. Interloqué, il regarda la pièce changer sous ses yeux. Le lit à baldaquin d'un rouge bordeaux, changea pour devenir un lit double à l'épaisse couette bleu sombre, alors que dans un coin apparaissait un fauteuil près de la cheminé. La chambre s'adaptait à lui, à ses goûts, s'il comprenait bien. Il n'aimait pas les baldaquins, il s'y sentait enfermé. IL aimait rester assied devant la cheminé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit soit avec un bon livre ou tout simplement à regarder les flammes en sirotant un verre de porto. Apparemment il ne pouvait rien cacher à cette pièce puisque sur la petite table à côté du fauteuil venait d'apparaître une bouteille. Il s'approcha, prit la bouteille et en lu l'étiquette. « Caribou ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Sûrement un truc québécois. J'aurais dû m'apporter une bouteille de porto » ronchonna-t-il en reposant la bouteille.  
  
Le maître des potions sortit de sa chambre seulement quelques minutes avant le délais, c'est à dire 11h57 et avec l'intention ferme d'y revenir dès que possible. Sachant pertinemment que Malfoy devait être dans le même état d'esprit que lui, il cogna à sa porte.  
  
« Malfoy ? » l'appela-t-il persuadé que le gamin faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre.  
  
« Il vient de descendre, Severus » le renseigna Lupin qui sortait des toilettes.  
  
Rogue ne siffla mot et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon. Ce qu'il y trouva le laissa pantois. Rodolphus Dumbledore était assied dans un fauteuil, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Malfoy autour de lui et deux enfants en bas âge qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui semblaient désormais faire partit du fan club de Malfoy. La jeune fille était pendue à ses lèvres, alors qu'il parlait Quidditch avec le garçon. Il entendit la voix de McGonagall qui semblait venir de la pièce voisine et s'y dirigea, pendant que Lupin s'approchait des enfants. McGonagall était assise à la table joliment apprêté, il devait l'admettre, et discutait avec une femme et un homme qui devait avoir sensiblement le même âge que lui. L'homme qui avait une carrure assez impressionnante et un visage chaleureux se dirigea vers lui.  
  
« Vous devez être le professeur Rogue » dit-il en lui tendant la main.  
  
« Oui » répondit-il simplement en lui rendant sa politesse.  
  
« Je suis Philippe Dumbledore » l'informa-t-il.  
  
« Mon fils aîné » expliqua Germaine qui venait d'entré dans la pièce par une porte battante.  
  
Le dénommé Philippe avait une barbichette, un éternel sourire et des damnées étincelles de malice dans les yeux bleus. « C'est héréditaire » pensa le maître des potions excédé.  
  
« Et voici Marie-Hélène, l'épouse de Philippe. » lui dit Mme Dumbledore en tapotant les épaules de la femme qui avait prit place aux côtés de McGonagall. « Restez pas debout professeur, Assoyez-vous, je vous prie » ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant une chaise en bout de table.  
  
Severus prit place sur la chaise, alors que Lupin entrait dans la pièce. Elle fit les présentation de nouveau et Rogue en profita pour regarder les lieux. Cette pièce était faite sur le long, à une extrémité il y avait une grande fenêtre a carreaux et à l'autre la porte battante. Le mur à sa gauche était fait de pierre et celui d'en face en bois rond. Il devait l'admettre cette maison avait le don de marier le froid et le chaleureux, c'était magnifique.  
  
« Ton frère est en retard » constata Mme Dumbledore en regardant sa montre et son fils alternativement.  
  
« Est-ce que ça te surprends vraiment ? » demanda Philippe amuser.  
  
« Bon tant pis, on commencera sans lui, il a peut-être été retenu à l'Université » décida-t-elle. « Rodolphus nous allons passer à table »annonça-t-elle en passant la tête dans le salon.  
  
Rodolphus Dumbledore entra dans la salle à manger suivit des enfants, ils prirent tous place, sauf Malefoy qui semblait attendre qu'on lui en indique une.  
  
« Tu attends la fonte des neiges, mon bonhomme ? » lui demanda Rodolphus « Viens t'asseoir » l'invita-t-il en montrant une place à ces côtés.  
  
Drago obtempéra malgré l'horreur de se voir ainsi tutoyé et appelé « mon bonhomme ». Il regarda au loin, son directeur de maison était assied à l'autre bout de la table, dos à la porte battante. Lui il était prit entre Lupin et ce vieux, sans compter la présence de Granger en face de lui. « Je n'ai déjà plus faim » ronchonna Drago pour lui-même.  
  
« Papi » l'interpella la petite fille.  
  
« Oui ma sauterelle » répondit Rodolphus avec un doux sourire.  
  
« On pourra jouer au Quidditch cette après-midi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un regard suppliant. « Dis oui »  
  
« Oui »  
  
« Vous êtes un vampire ? » demanda le petit garçon qui c'était approché doucement du maître des potions.  
  
« Jeremy » le gronda Marie-Hélène en faisait un sourire désolé.  
  
« Ne vous en faites pas Marie-Hélène, Jeremy n'est pas le premier à avoir posé cette question » l'assura McGonagall en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Rogue qui avait l'air choqué, alors que les Gryffondors se cachaient pour rire.  
  
« Non » répondit-il en lançant un regard noir au trio et à Lupin qui avait de la difficulté à cacher son sourire amusé.  
  
« Bon tout est prêt » annonça une jeune femme en passant la porte battante.  
  
« Voici ma fille Mélanie » la présenta Germaine. « Mélanie, voici le professeur Rogue »  
  
« Bonjour Professeur » dit-elle poliment en lui tendant la main.  
  
« Mademoiselle » répondit-il en lui serrant la main. « Qu'est-ce que ? » demanda-t-il en se dégageant.  
  
« Oh ! Désolée ! Sauce aux Airelles » s'excusa-t-elle en riant. « Vous avez de la chance, vous avez un avant goût de la sauce avant tout le monde » ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui, passant près de s'enfarger dans les fleurs du tapis.  
  
« Le professeur McGonagall » l'informa sa mère en montrant le professeur de métamorphose de qui elle avait failli agripper le chapeau pour se rattraper.  
  
« Bonjour professeur »  
  
Minerva lui fit un bref sourire et la jeune femme poursuivit son tour de table. Elle était grande, élancée, bien qu'elle marchait encore comme une enfant maladroite. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets auburn, attaché dans un chignon désordonné d'où s'échappait plusieurs mèches folles. Elle devait avoir la fin vingtaine, début trentaine et une grande capacité aux accidents de tout genre jugea le maître des potions, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Lupin.  
  
« Le professeur Lupin » la renseigna sa mère.  
  
« Vous pouvez m'appeler Remus, je ne suis plus professeur de toute façon » dit-il avec un sourire en lui tendant la main.  
  
« Je veux bien vous appeler Remus, mais je ne vous serrerai pas la main » répondit-elle avec un petit rire. « Je ne voudrais pas vous coller vous aussi » expliqua-t-elle en montrant sa main où gisait toujours une tâche de sauce.  
  
Tout en disant cela, la jeune femme prit le soin de se nettoyer les mains sur son tablier fleuri, qu'heureusement elle enleva avant de venir prendre place au dernier endroit libre de la table : la chaise aux côtés du Professeur Rogue. « Est-ce moi, où j'attire les incapables? Décidément, elle doit être la substitut québécois de Londubat... » se disait 'joyeusement'' le Professeur Rogue en observant avec répugnance la jeune personne assise près de lui.  
  
Le souper apparu sur la table, en chêne massif et à pattes d'ours sculptées, d'une manière semblable à ce qui est utilisé dans la grande salle de Poudlard. La grande assiette centrale, en verre transparent, contenait le rôti d'orignal garni de sauce aux Airelles. Les assiette secondaires, tant qu'à elles, étaient remplies de toutes sortes de victuailles d'à côté : riz sauvage à la citrouille, salade aux champignons et têtes de violons... Bref, de quoi faire rougir d'admiration les elfes de maison du collège de magie anglais. Tout le monde se servit un peu de tout et commença à mangé en silence.  
  
« Tu t'es réellement surpassée pour ce dîner, fille, » dit Rodolphus avec un sourire chaleureux à Mélanie  
  
« J'ai fait de mon mieux pour nos invités de marque » répondit la jeune femme en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. « Non, mais va-t-il cesser de m'observer ce supposé maître des potions ? Détourne le regard de moi... Détourne-le.... Je ne tiens pas à faire une symphonie de gaffes parce que je suis gênée » se disait-elle anxieusement.  
  
« C'est vrai c'est délicieux, c'est du bœuf ? » demanda Lupin incertain avant de prendre un second bout de viande..  
  
« Euh...non de l'orignal » répondit Mélanie avec un sourire en reposant la salade de champignon et tête de violon.  
  
« Oh ! » souffla McGonagall en regardant son bout de viande d'un œil inquiet.  
  
« C'est le met préféré d'oncle Albus » l'informa la jeune femme avec un mince sourire.  
  
« Où est passé votre courage de Gryffondor ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix sournoise.  
  
« Il est là où il doit être Severus » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire forcé en coupant sa viande.  
  
Melanie les regarda à tour de rôle, ils semblaient se défié du regard. « Note à moi-même ne plus m'asseoir entre ces deux là » pensa-t-elle en offrant un petit sourire à Rogue. « Wow ! Il a de beau yeux » remarqua-t- elle en baissant la tête rapidement, rouge comme un écrevisse. Elle piqua un champignon, qui avec la vinaigrette glissa sous les dents de sa fourchette pour faire un vol planer jusque dans............. « dans son front à lui bien sur » ironisa la jeune femme qui avait suivit la trajectoire de son champignon avec un regard apeuré..  
  
« Désolé » souffla-t-elle avec un sourire contrit, alors que le maître des potions grognait. « On aurait dit qu'il était vivant » plaisanta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en faisant disparaître le projectile.  
  
Rogue releva un sourcil avant de se replonger dans son repas. « Note à moi- même me tenir loin de cette catastrophe sur deux pattes »  
  
Alors que les personnes autour de la table mangeait tous en silence suite à cette accident, les jumeaux avaient du mal à tenir en place, comme s'ils croyaient qu'à tous moments le bonhomme carnaval ou le bonhomme sept heures allait surgir et interrompre le repas pour y mettre plus d'animation, mais malheureusement pour eux, tous mangeaient dans le plus grand calme. Sentant qu'il était de son devoir de poser quelque question que se soit, si futile puisse-t-elle paraître, Granger fût fidèle à elle-même et débuta une période de question où habituellement peu de nos représentants s'impliquent :  
  
« Considérez-vous qu'il y a une hiérarchie du sang comme certains le fond au Royaume-Uni? »  
  
« Non, pour la bonne raison que personne au Québec n'est de sang pur, enfin ils sont très rares, mais nous rencontrons aussi des problèmes de ce goût-là, mais sous d'autres formes » répondit Philippe Dumbledore.  
  
« Que voulez-vous dire? » demanda Granger en prenant une rasade de jus de citrouille. .  
  
« Ici il n'y a pas de sang de bourbe » expliqua-t-il. « . Il y a ce que certain appel les pur laine, les nylons et les polyesters » ajouta-t-il, déclenchant quelques rires de part et d'autre de la table, laissant les anglais dans leur entière perplexité.  
  
« Les vrais québécois, les vendus et les immigrants » expliqua plus clairement Germaine avec un sourire.  
  
« C'est tout simplement un problème de lieux de naissance au lieu d'un problème de sang » reprit Philippe plus sérieusement.  
  
« Euh... Des vendus? » demanda Malfoy subitement intéressé par le sujet.  
  
« Il s'agit des Québécois de souche qui ont épousé des Anglais ou des Royalistes » dit Germaine, heureuse d'avoir réussit à capter l'attention de l'adolescent hautain. « Comme moi finalement » ajouta-t-elle en décochant un sourire à son mari.  
  
« Et quand vous dites que.... » commença Granger qui fût interrompue par l'arrivée soudaine d'un hurluberlu qui avait transplané adroitement sur la personne la plus hostile du groupe : LE Professeur Rogue, spécialement renfrogné par une telle intrusion dans sa bulle existentielle .  
  
« Bien le bonjour bel inconnu! » lança Hugo avec un faux air racoleur  
  
« Descendez de mes genoux avant que je ne vous fasse boire un venin » siffla le maître des potions au comble de l'insulte.  
  
« C'est qu'il n'est pas sociable ton parvenu P'pa! » remarqua le jeune homme. « Envoie-le donc un peu voir le 1er ministre moldu du coin pour voir s'il va mieux m'apprécier à son retour... »  
  
« Mon fils, laisse-lui temps de s'accoutumer et restes pas assied dessus pour dîner ! » dit Rodolphus mourrant de rire en voyant l'expression de dégoût du Professeur Rogue  
  
« Si tu insistes... » acquiesça-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule en se relevant.  
  
. « Alors, tout le monde je vous présente officiellement mon second fils, Hugo. Qui, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, est l'attraction de service de la famille, bien entendu » dit Germaine d'une voix pincée en fusillant du regard sa progéniture.  
  
Et c'est ainsi, qu'une fois les présentations terminées, au grand soulagement du maître des potions, s'éloigna de lui Hugo qui alla se poster à côté de Lupin. De retour avec ses questionnements toujours appréciés, Granger revint à la charge.  
  
« Y a-t-il des Indiens près d'ici ? Vivent-ils toujours dans des tentes en peaux? »  
  
« Oui, oui ils font la danse de la pluie et tout et tout » répondit l'attraction de service qui se moquait apparemment d'elle.  
  
« Tais-toi, deux de pique! » lança Philippe à l'attention de son frère cadet. « La plus part des Amérindiens, je veux dire les amérindiens moldu, vivent comme nous, d'une manière plus actuelle que tu sembles le croire. Une des rares différence majeure qui les caractérise est le fait qu'ils ne payent pas d'impôts, ce qui fait royalement frustrer le reste de la population. »  
  
« Pourquoi vous dites du moins les amérindiens moldu, il y a des sorciers ? » demanda Weasley.  
  
« Oui, il y a près d'ici une tribu d'amérindiens sorcier, les Kashanas » répondit Philippe. « Eux, ils vivent à l'ancienne, enfin pas vraiment, ils vivent dans ce qui semble être des tipis, mais de l'intérieur c'est très grands et il y a toute les commodités qu'on retrouve dans les habitations sorcier. »  
  
« Eux, ils ont tout l'attirail des amérindiens d'autre fois » renchérit Hugo en rigolant.. « Les plumes et tout les grigris » ajouta-t-il pour Granger avec un air taquin.  
  
« Prends-le pas personnel, mon frère n'arrive pas à saisir que tout le monde ne puisse pas tout connaître de la situation d'ici. » expliqua Philippe avec un regard exaspérer en direction de son frère. « As-tu d'autres questions? Ca me fait plaisir de discuter avec toi...  
  
Tout au long de cette captivante échange d'information qui s'éternisait, Rogue s'enfermait de plus dans son mutisme. Il voyait les personnes qui l'entourait, avait à peu près conscience de leur conversation, mais il s'ennuyait ferme. « Quand est-ce qu'ils vont se décider à se taire.. quoique pour une fois Granger ne peut pas être Miss Je-Sais-Tout.. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle s'est trouvé un nouveau rôle : Miss Je-Veux-Tout-Savoir.... » ronchonna le maître des potions, alors que Mélanie ramassait la table à l'aide de sa mère..  
  
« Bon! Que diriez-vous d'une bonne partie de Quidditch perdue entre les sapins et les épinettes? » demanda subitement Hugo d'un air joyeux.  
  
« Rien de mieux pour digérer » commenta Lupin. « Venez-vous avec nous ? » demanda-t-il pour le trio d'ailes de poulet.  
  
« Oui » répondirent-ils en cœur comme une bande d'aliénés.  
  
« Les grumeaux, vous venez avec mononcle ? » demanda Hugo en se levant.  
  
« Oui, mais est-ce que nous pourrons leur lancer des boules de neige en plus des cognards ? » demanda Jeremy en s'approchant, alors que la petite hochait la tête vigoureusement.  
  
« Bien sûr! » répondit-il en prenant son neveux par les épaules pour l'entraîner hors de la salle à manger. « Tu ne viens pas ? » demanda Hugo en se tournant vers Malefoy.  
  
Les trois Gryffondors arrêtèrent de respirer.  
  
« Non, sans façon » répondit Drago d'un ton hautain.  
  
« Ouf » pensèrent Potter, Granger et Weasley.  
  
Le troupeau de fanatiques de balles rebondissantes se ruait littéralement vers la porte de sortie, alors que pour toute interruption, le Professeur Rogue se leva en saluant discrètement Rodolphus Dumbledore pour s'en aller directement vers sa chambre.  
  
« Une partie d'échec? » demanda Philippe à Malfoy qui restait ridiculement en plan.  
  
« Oui, pourquoi pas » répondit-il, lasse et fidèle à son héritage d'aristocrate ennuyé par tout ce qui l'entoure.  
  
Pendant que tous les hommes de la maison s'étaient sauvés à d'autres occupations que celles du débarrassage de table, les dames se mirent à papoter question de faire plus ample connaissances  
  
« Je vais finir par l'exterminer avant la fin de ces vacances. » murmura Mélanie pour sa mère.  
  
« Parleriez-vous de ce cher Severus ? » demanda sarcastiquement McGonagall  
  
Mélanie se retourna surprise.  
  
« Oui, enfin.... c'est le genre de personne qui me rendent nerveuse » répondit Mélanie. « Et quand je suis nerveuse, je fais des gaffes et comme il n'est pas des plus sympathiques... »  
  
. « Ho, vous savez, il est ainsi avec tout ce qui vit. Sa seule préoccupations est ces chaudrons de potions » la rassura le professeur de métamorphose avec un sourire désabuser.  
  
« Il doit avoir de grandes conversations profondes dans ce cas. Cela expliquerait son peu d'entregent à table » lança Germaine avec un petit rire.  
  
. « Il était pratiquement aimable ce soir, vous devriez le voir en classe, une vrai furie » renchérit Granger moqueuse.  
  
« Est-il marié? » demanda Mélanie, l'air de rien  
  
Les deux vieilles femmes et la jeune fille la dévisagèrent royalement, comme si elle était tombée sur la tête durant quelqu'une de ses nombreuses gaffes..  
  
« Est-ce que vous vous intéressiez à Monsieur Grincheux par excellence? » demanda McGonagall en relevant un sourcil.  
  
« Non...non c'était juste question de faire la conversation » se défendit vivement Mélanie les joues empourprées en renversant une assiette. « merdouille » soupira-t-elle en ramassant les morceaux de l'assiette.  
  
« En fait, il n'a aucune liaison connue, cela est certainement dû à son caractère imprévisible et insupportable, je dois l'avouer. » reprit McGonagall. « Même si je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire du mal de mes collèges...ajouta-t-elle pour Granger qui la regardait amusée.  
  
Durant cette palpitante conversation digne des plus grandes commères de village, les apprentis joueurs de Quidditch prenaient contact avec le climat québécois et les dures réalités de l'hiver.  
  
« Euh...C'est supposé être normal si mes cils sont collés ensemble ? » demanda un Potter anxieux de sa visibilité en battant des cils comme une catin afin de régler le problème.  
  
« Oui, sous peu tu devrais même..... » commença Hugo  
  
« J'ai les poils de nez frigorifiés!! » s'exclama Weasley fasciner en coupant gracieusement Hugo. « C'est quoi ce sortilège que je l'essaie sur Malefoy? » demanda-t-il, tout heureux de sa découverte.  
  
« Ça s'appelle le -40 degré Celsius et on le pogne en allant déhors » répondit Jeremy en jetant à son oncle un regard entendu qui semblait clairement dire « ils sont fous ces Anglais ».  
  
Hugo haussa les épaules aussi abasourdi que son neveu par une telle joie d'avoir la gédille au nez.  
  
« Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ca? » demanda Lupin en ouvrant et en refermant la bouche d'un air confus. « J'ai les dents qui veulent s'élancer en dehors de la bouche »  
  
« Ça aussi c'est une conséquence du -40 qu'on pogne dehors » lui dit Hugo. « Fermez la bouche ça ira mieux après » l'assura-t-il en spécialiste.  
  
Pendant ce temps, au salon, Philippe Dumbledore et Drago Malefoy se confrontaient aux échecs. Après seulement quelques coups, Monsieur- Hautaineté-Incarnée fût pitoyablement défait.  
  
« Que dirais-tu de venir nourrir les chiens avec moi ? » demanda Philippe en remettant les pièces sur l'échiquier.  
  
« Les chiens ? » demanda Malefoy, avec un expression à mi-chemin entre la curiosité et le dégoût. « Oui les chiens, je suis musher » répondit Philippe comme si ceci expliquait tout.  
  
« Musher ? » s'enquit Malefoy, perplexe, se demandant vaguement ce que les chiens et les champignons pouvait avoir en commun.  
  
«Oh ! » s'exclama Philippe « Tu ne sais pas c'est quoi ? »  
  
Drago secoua la tête, l'air agacé.  
  
« Je suis conducteur de traîneau à chiens, je suis un musher » expliqua-t- il. « C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ça »  
  
Drago acquiesça sans grand intérêt.  
  
« Alors est-ce que tu viens ?» demanda-t-il. « Ça me donnerais un bon coup de main. J'ai 32 chiens à nourrir. »  
  
« 32 » s'étonna Malefoy.  
  
« Oui 32 magnifique Husky Sibérien » répondit Philippe avec fierté en se levant.  
  
« Oui, je vais venir » l'assura d'un ton non convainquant Malefoy en se levant à son tours.  
  
Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, le charmant et heureux Professeur Rogue s'amusait follement à se parler à lui-même. Il était redescendu plutôt pour demander s'il pouvait avoir du thé et avait eut la mauvaise fortune d'entendre la conversation des commères. Nul besoin de dire, qu'il avait laissé tombé le thé et était remonter dans sa chambre où il faisait maintenant les cents pas en fulminant.  
  
« Comme cela je n'ai des conversations songées qu'avec mes chaudrons ? » murmura-t-il. « McGonagall, vous venez de vous enfoncée bêtement dans une guerre de mots ouverte......Un homme tel que moi n'a nul besoin de se valoriser en s'abaissant à parler avec des incultes, ignorants de la beauté du bouillonnement d'une potion qui mijote dans un chaudron » ronchonna-t-il d'une voix venimeuse.. « Pour qui se prend cette Mlle Dumbledore? "Est-il marié?" Oui! Je le suis avec moi-même, pauvre égarée » fulmina-t-il finalement avant de se diriger devant la fenêtre pour voir Potter recevoir une belle boule de neige en plein visage. « Bien fait pour toi avorton »  
  
Vers la fin de l'après midi, parce qu'enfin nous ne pouvons vous rapporter en détails toutes les fabuleuses pensées du troupeau en vacances, vint le moment finalement tant attendu du souper. Ceux qui s'étaient aventurés à aller dehors, rentrèrent avec le visage rougis par le froid, les oreilles bouillantes par le gel, les pieds frigorifiés par l'humidité des bottes mélangée à la basse température, etc, etc, etc.... Les femmes étaient toutes devenues fort connaisseuses de tous les ragots qui se colportaient à ce moment (il paraît que la dame vivant à la deuxième maison à droite sur le rang de Brise-Culotte est tombée dans sa chute à linge magique qui étrangement a renvoyé sa propriétaire dans la fosse septique...) Pour ce qui est des autres, ils se portaient très bien, enfin...dans la mesure du possible, mais rassurez-vous rien que ne peut arranger une bonne douche chaude et un chocolat chaud, quoi que ce soit un peu plus long se remettre d'une branche de sapin reçu en plein visage. Demandez à Weasley, il en sait quelque chose maintenant. Même si l'écureuil qui lui a donner les premiers soins soutient qu'il ne s'en souviendra plus le jours de ces noces, il continue de se lamenter sur le motif arbre de Noël qui lui zèbre la figure. Mine de rien c'est moins flexible un arbre quand c'est gelé.  
  
À la fin du souper, les invités, victimes du décalage horaire et de la « fraîcheur » amblante semblait beaucoup moins vaillant. Le temps d'aller dormir et de regagner suffisamment de forces pour survivre à la journée suivante semblait être arriver.  
  
« Bon, bon, bon... Il se fait bien tard! Que diriez-vous d'allez tous au lit? Une grosse journée nous attend demain! » dit un Rodolphus dont le regard semblait se perdre dans les nuages... Monsieur commençait à sentir la fatigue aussi.  
  
« Gééééénial » pensa un Malfoy désireux d'aller se précipiter dans son lit, après avoir survécu à une journée aussi traumatisante pour une fouine sauteuse.  
  
Alors que tous et chacun s'engageait dans les escaliers menant aux étages supérieures, Hugo resta quelques instants en retrait avec les jumeaux.  
  
« Alors, lequel est le plus gossant d'après vous? » demanda-t-il avec malice à sa nièce et son neveu.  
  
« Ben, le gars qui à d'l'air d'un vampire ». répondit Jeremy sans hésitation.  
  
« Oui oui oui.. » s'enthousiasma le jeune homme « t'es d'accord là dessus ma poulette ? »  
  
« Oui mon'oncle Hugo » répondit à son tour la petite.  
  
« Alors les coups pendables sont expressément pour lui...... Mais on verra ça demain. » murmura-t-il en voyant sa sœur entrer dans la salle à manger en leur jetant un regard suspicieux.  
  
Les trois petits toryeux se tapèrent dans la main avant de se précipiter à leurs tour dans les escalier en prenant bien soin de faire résonner leurs pas comme s'ils étaient tout un troupeau de caribou à monter en haut.  
  
Hé ! Hé ! C'est fini ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensé ? Il était pas super drôle selon moi, mais il fallait un peu de sérieux pour faire entrer nos personnages, mais Watch out au prochain chapitre, le Calvaire commence réellement. À la prochaine, Blodauwen et May-Luna. 


	4. Terre en bois déboute et Cie

Salutations les sorbets à l'ardoise!! Étant donnée que May se fait un plaisir de vous répondre à toutes une après l'autre, je vais me contenter de vous parler en tant que groupe. Nous sommes flattées de voir que vous appréciez notre création littéraire et nous espérons que la suite vous charmera tout autant! Oui, nous continuerons d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au trio et les jumeaux commettront de nombreuses blagues. Tant qu'à Rogue... et bien il n'aura qu'à bien se tenir! (Nous l'adorons tellement celui-là...) Oh! Avant d'oublier... nous sommes Québécoises et étant donné que l'histoire se déroule en hiver, nous parlons de notre pays en tenant compte des conditions météo du moment... Blodauwen Cheisnepriour  
  
RAR de May  
  
Dreyd : Deux reviews !!! Lol, parfait j'aime ça de même. En passant t'est pas obligé de les signés tes review, j'ai toujours ton adresse e-mail pas loin, lol. Alors je de mon côté je te fais des réponses pour les deux. La 1: Les vampires j'adore, j'ai d'ailleurs une fic sur le feu qui en traite, lol. ( J'en ai beaucoup sur le feu, lol, finalement ) Et moi aussi je trouve que Rogue à un certain pouvoir humoristique, enfin, c'est quand il ronchonne que je trouve ça drôle. Je sais pas si tu as vu le film les vieux grincheux ? Imagine Sirius et Sevy qui sont voisins et qui passent leurs temps à ronchonner dans leurs coin et à ce faire des coups. C'est tordant !!! Pour la comique/romance, c'est exactement ce vers quoi je m'en ligne. Le premier baiser est déjà tout pensé et ...euh...je riais aux larmes. Pour les Gryffi, et ben oui on va leur en faire baver un peu, mais ce sont des personnages de fond, mais ils auront leur heures de gloire dans un prochain chapitre. Pour la 2 ième Review :Euh...J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, peut-être juste une question : Est-ce que t'as mis la main sur mes notes ? lol, À la royure et bonne lecture.  
  
Servina Roguette : Tu as peur pour Sevy, à cause d'Hugo et des grumeaux ? Lol, C'est plutôt de Mélanie que je m'inquiéterais si j'étais toi, lol. Elle lui paye toute une ride dans ce chapitre, lol. Je te laisse aller lire. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture.  
  
Jenny : Un glossaire Québécois/Français, lol, quelle idée, sérieusement je saurais pas par où commencer, mais j'ai reçu quelques mail, me demandant des explications et j'y ai répondu, c'était drôle !!! Enfin pour moi, mais les autres semblaient surtout mêlé, lol. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture.  
  
Snape Girl : Ben il était drôle, mais c'est pas le plus drôle, c'était un chapitre de placement, si on veut. Pour Rogue et Mélanie, comme tu vas pouvoir le constater ton souhait est exhausser, lol. C'est un plaie cette fille là. Pour le style d'écriture un peu français, oui, c'est ainsi que j'écris toujours, je trouve ça dur de lire un texte en joual du style les belle sœurs. Là je le fais pour que ça soit drôle, mais la plus part du temps, il y a seulement que de petite expression qui se glisse par hasard dans mon texte. Et non, il n'y a pas de neige 365 jours par année, mais le truc c'est que quand on a eut l'idée de cette fic, on était au mois de Février, dans la neige jusqu'au cou, avec une température variant entre –20 et –30, C'est ce qu'on voulait qu'ils vivent, un calvaire blanc, et c'était pour que nos copines françaises de l'antre voit un peu ce que c'est par l'entremise de notre écriture. En parlant de l'antre, un nouveau chapitre d'une semaine d'enfer ça te le dit pas ? Tout le monde veux la suite, les filles soupirent et Virginie, Blo et moi on sait plus quoi dire, lol. Bye Bye et amuse-toi bien.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapitre 3 : Terre en bois déboute & Cie  
  
Un vent des plus puissants hurlait contre les fenêtres de la pièce qui baignait dans la mi-noirceur. Le professeur Rogue était étendu sous davantage de couvertures de laines qu'il y en avait au moment de son coucher : le lit semblait pouvoir s'adapter à la température de son occupant afin de le maintenir en permanence à 25 degrés Celsius, malgré la froideur qui régnait dans la demeure (on n'avait point fourni le poêle en bûches au courant de la nuit).  
  
En un temps record, l'homme fût sur pied et prêt à affronter de manière approximativement indifférente la journée qui s'amorçait. Sortant de sa chambre en grelottant légèrement, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée où la température était déjà meilleure. Il était entrain d'espérer secrètement croiser le regard gris du seul autre Serpentard de cette maison, lorsque son estomac manifesta pour ces droits la première fois. « Peut-être que Miss-Je-Fais-Des-Gourdes-Sans-Arrêt-Est-Il-Marié est levée. Je serais prêt à répondre à toutes ces questions stupides pour un bon petit déjeuner » pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
  
« Décidément je suis le seul à ne pas flâner stupidement au lit ! » dit-il en guise de première parole hargneuse de la journée, tout en contemplant la pièce on ne peu plus vide de tout être qui vive. Il s'agissait d'une cuisine spacieuse, dans des teintes de beiges et de bordeaux. De longs comptoirs en céramiques longeaient les murs, ainsi que des armoires en bois beige foncé. Des casseroles et des poêlons étaient suspendues au-dessus d'un plan de travail central. La pièce disposait aussi d'un four à pain en pierres, d'un poêle avec de nombreux ronds et un réfrigérateur des plus étranges. Une étagère remplit de livres de cuisine trônait, contre le mur du fond, entre la cheminé et une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur particulièrement enneigé.  
  
C'est lors de cette captivante contemplation de l'endroit, qu'un bruyant grondement au fond de son estomac lui rappela la raison de sa présence. Le maître des potions essaya de faire de son mieux pour l'ignorer en focalisant son attention sur le journal quotidien qu'il venait de voir sur un comptoir de la cuisine déserte. « J'aurais l'air d'un malotru si je me prenais quelque chose à manger sans l'accord de mes hôtes » pensa-t-il en se frottant l'estomac. « Mais j'ai faim, peut-être que juste un fruit » se questionna-t-il en cherchant une corbeille à fruits des yeux. « Dans le réfrigérateur peut-être » pensa-t-il en voyant qu'il n'y en avait nul part. « J'aurais vraiment l'air impoli si je me faisais prendre la main dans le sac » songea-t-il en regardant le réfrigérateur d'un air inquiet. Un nouveau grondement lui déchira l'estomac, tranchant pour lui. Il tendit l'oreille et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur sans faire de bruit. L'intérieur était comme la caserne d'Alibaba. Il était rempli à rebord de choses délicieuses. « Un fruit, seulement un fruit » s'ordonna-t-il en regardant une quiche jambon asperge qui semblait tenté de le séduire avec sa robe dorée. « Ce ne serait pas tellement subtils s'il manquait une pointe » pensa-t-il en se penchant pour atteindre un des tiroirs du bas. Comme sa logique l'avait prévu, l'un des tiroirs contenait des fruits. Il y prit une pomme...  
  
« Maman !?! » appela une voix lointaine.  
  
Severus se releva rapidement en refermant le tiroir avec le cœur qui palpite. « Par Merlin ! Je vais me faire prendre ! » s'exclama-t-il intérieurement avec une expression horrifiée en refermant le tiroir et le réfrigérateur rapidement.  
  
« Maman ?!? » appela de nouveau la voix qui semblait de plus en plus proche.  
  
Le maître des potions (en vacance...ou en enfer c'est au choix) sentit la panique le gagner et regarda au tour de lui en quête d'une solution...d'un endroit pour se cacher pour être plus exacte.  
  
« Votre porte est mal fermée » lança une voix métallique qu'il identifia...non sans surprise, provenir du réfrigérateur dont une petite fente, laissait voir la lumière de l'intérieur.  
  
Il la poussa vivement.  
  
« Maman ?!? » appela de nouveau la voix qui était maintenant juste dans la pièce d'à côté.  
  
En quelques enjambés le distingué professeur de potions de Poudlard, prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, avait atteint la porte menant sur l'extérieur. Porte qu'il avait identifié au cours des cinq dernières secondes comme étant l'issue de secours de cette situation catastrophique. Il l'ouvrit à la volée...  
  
« Qu'est-ce que....? » débuta le redoutable M. Rogue, avant de se figer.  
  
Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un immense ours qui se tenait adroitement sur ses pattes de derrière, tandis que celles de devant étaient tendues vers l'individu aux longues robes noires comme si elles tentaient de l'attraper. L'animal rugissait en prenant un soin particulier d'exhiber des dents pointues. Terrifier, Severus recula d'un pas chancelant en cherchant à tâtons sa baguette. Subitement, l'ours se mit à faire des mouvements que Rogue jugea inhabituels pour un animal : Il se tortillait le ventre en faisant de larges mouvements de pattes et tournait sur lui-même. Severus Rogue, qui reculait toujours avait réussi à dénicher sa baguette et la sortie d'un mouvement brusque, alors que sa tête heurtait un poêlon accroché au-dessus du plan de travail central. Le poêlon se décrocha et frappa sur une casserole avant de tomber, emmenant avec lui une louche et la dites casserole. Sans suivit un grand bruit de fracas qui fit sursauter le maître des potions qui se dégagea rapidement, mais posa malencontreusement le pied sur un fouet...Il se retrouva parterre au beau milieu des casseroles, les quatre fers en l'air, la baguette plus ou moins pointer sur l'ours. Ours qui naturellement n'était nullement impressionnée par un vulgaire bout de branche.  
  
« Doux Merlin, Qu'est-ce qui...? »  
  
Mélanie qui venait de rentrer en coup de vent, s'interrompit en voyant Rogue, parterre dans une situation plus que disgracieuse.  
  
« Que faites-vous parterre ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.  
  
« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ ESPÈCE DE GAMINE STUPIDE !?! IL Y A UN OURS !!! » Siffla Rogue avec une méchanceté entremêler de panique...  
  
Mélanie regarda en direction de la porte, pour voir l'ours qui n'avait pas du tout apprécier l'insulte faite à la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait abandonné le baladi et rugissait contre l'homme en robe noire. Mélanie plissa les yeux vers l'ours et celui-ci cessa de grogner, laissant retombé mollement ces pattes chaque côté de son corps. Le professeur Rogue qui s'était retourné vers la jeune femme ramena son attention sur la bête, alors que Mélanie l'enjambait pour rejoindre la porte.  
  
« On réglera ça plus tard » marmonna la jeune femme pour l'ours avant de refermer la porte.  
  
Puis elle se tourna vers le maître des potions.  
  
« Vous n'aviez qu'à refermer la porte » lui dit-elle en s'approchant dans l'optique de l'aider à se relever.  
  
Rogue insulté, ouvra la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois....  
  
« Venez, relevez-vous » dit-elle doucement en lui prenant le bras pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
« Lâchez-moi ! » rugit-il en se dégageant le bras. « Je suis parfaitement capable de me relever seul » cracha-t-il.  
  
Mélanie, un peu surprise de son comportement eut un mouvement de recule. Mouvement malheureux, puisqu'elle posa le pied sur la pomme volée. Elle tomba par derrière, passant prêt de lui envoyer son pied à la figure. Heureusement, il ne reçu que quelque éclat de pomme qui avait été transformée en purée lorsqu'elle y avait posé le pied.  
  
« Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh » grogna le maître des potions en se relevant.  
  
Il s'essuya le visage rapidement et terrassa la jeune femme, qui était toujours assied parterre, de toute sa hauteur.  
  
« Vous n'êtes donc rien capable de faire sans entraîner encore plus de désagréments ! » siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux.  
  
« Je suis désolé...je... » bredouilla-t-elle en se levant.  
  
« Ne le soyez pas, allons » reprit-il d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
Mélanie le regarda, stupéfaite.  
  
« VOUS ËTES UNE VRAI CATASTROPHE SUR DEUX PATTES ! QUE POURRAIT-ON ATTENDRE D'AUTRE DE VOUS ? » ajouta-t-il d'une voix venimeuse en prenant bien soins d'articuler chaques mots.  
  
Mélanie sera les dents et plissa les yeux, insultée.  
  
« Professeur » commença-t-elle doucement en se relevant. « Je suis peut- être un peu maladroite, mais cette fichue pomme ne se serait pas retrouver sur le plancher, si vous ne l'aviez pas volé de MON réfrigérateur... »  
  
« Comment osez-vous ? » s'insurgea-t-il en croisant les bras.  
  
« Comment j'ose ? Cette porte » dit-elle en montrant la porte où c'était tenu l'ours quelques secondes plutôt. « Ce n'est pas l'ours qui l'a ouvert, mais vous en essayant de vous sauver, pour ne pas que je vous prennes en flagrant délit.»  
  
« C'est grotesque » fut tout ce qu'il pu articuler, alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi ils avaient toujours l'air de tout savoir dans cette famille.  
  
« Moi ce que je trouve grotesque, c'est qu'un homme adulte se conduise comme un adolescent orgueilleux en me déversant tout son venin sur le dos parce qu'il a honte de la situation dans laquelle il s'est fourré. » rétorqua-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.  
  
« Moi un adolescent orgueilleux ?!? »  
  
Elle la pointa sur lui, alors qu'il ouvrait grand les yeux. Elle lança un sort rapide de nettoyage pour le débarrasser des restants de pomme.  
  
« Oui, vous avez voulu vous sauver, vous vous êtes retrouvé face à un ours, vous avez eut peur, mais n'avez pas pensé à fermer la porte et maintenant vous avez honte parce que je vous ai retrouvé dans cette situation. » expliqua-t-elle en désignant les chaudrons. « Mais il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte pour ça » dit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
« Je n'ai pas honte. C'est vous qui... » s'insurgea-t-il en posant ses mains sur ces hanches.  
  
« Vous n'avez pas honte ? » demanda-t-elle avec un air stupéfait.  
  
« Non »  
  
« Ah » murmura-t-elle d'un air songeur. « Je croyais...que peut-être vu que vous aviez eut peur de ma mère...Je suis désolé...je croyais que vous saviez qu'en hiver les ours hiberne... »  
  
Le visage du maître des potions se décomposa.  
  
« Moi j'aurais eut honte d'avoir fait tout ce bric à brac parce que j'avais eut peur d'un animagus » souffla-t-elle l'air ailleurs en lançant un sort aux casseroles. « Mais si vous non... »  
  
Rogue poussa un grognement sourd et lui lança un regard mauvais avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la cuisine.  
  
La jeune femme entendit une porte claquée vigoureusement dans l'accueil et soupira en secouant la tête. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, pour trouver sa mère, sorcière et animagus ours de sa condition complètement hilaré.  
  
« C'était très bien dit ça ma chéri, ça lui apprendra » la complimenta sa mère avec un sourire radieux.  
  
« Je croyais t'avoir dis d'arrêter de faire ça qu'un jour ce ne serait pas moi qui ouvrirait la porte. » lui reprocha Mélanie alors que sa mère entrait.  
  
« Oui, oui je sais » marmonna sa mère en haussant les épaules.  
  
« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas reprit forme humaine quand tu as vu que c'était lui ? » demanda Mélanie en sortant un paquet de bacon du réfrigérateur.  
  
« Euh...parce que... » bredouilla madame Dumbledore qui voyait le regard réprobateur de sa fille. « Oh Mel, allez il avait besoin d'une bonne leçon cet épouventard et en plus...tu aurais dû lui voir l'air...c'était tellement drôle. » s'esclaffa-t-elle.  
  
« Peut-être pour toi oui » marmonna Mélanie en ouvrant le paquet.  
  
« Mel j'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a dit et il n'en avait aucun droit, surtout pour une si mince affaire Tu as bien fait de le remettre à sa place »  
  
« Non, enfin il avait seulement faim et au lieu de lui donner quelque chose à manger je l'humilie encore plus. »  
  
« Mel, tu n'as pas été désobligeante, tu lui as seulement mit la vérité sous le nez. Tu es trop bonasse Mélanie, ce n'est pas pour rien que des gens comme lui croit qu'ils peuvent te marcher sur les pieds. »  
  
« Oh, maman ne recommence pas avec ça » ronchonna-t-elle. « Je n'aimes pas faire du mal au gens, sous prétexte qu'ils m'en ont fait c'est tout. »  
  
« Oui, oui je sais. » soupira Germaine   
  
Après s'être soigneusement occupé de faire claquer la porte en signe flagrant de mécontentement, Rogue s'éloignait d'une manière précipitée de l'habitation de bois et de pierres. N'ayant guère pris le temps de se munir d'une cape, l'homme marchait tout en maugréant à voix basse contre les coupures faites dans les centres spécialisés. Le peu qu'on pouvait en saisir était approximativement : « Extravertis... cerveaux.... endommagés... surplus... caribou... » (Monsieur aurait-il essayé la boisson alcoolisée?)  
  
« Mais où est-ce qu'il a la tête celui là, allez dehors sans une laine? dit Germaine en un soupir bruyant en regardant par la fenêtre. « Oh.. et puis je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à le soigner s'il pogne son coup de mort » continua-t-elle en faisant léviter vers l'extérieur le nécessaire pour affronter courageusement le froid.  
  
Ayant réussit qu'à s'éloigner d'à peine quelques mètres de l'auberge, compte tenu des fameux « bancs de neiges », Rogue entendit pour la seconde fois consécutive une porte claquer, pour rapidement être suivi du bruit que fait un objet fendant l'air à une vitesse effrayante. Se retournant dans un mouvement de réflexe, le maître des potions reçu en plein visage une douce masse informe.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette abomination.. » grommela-t-il en se libérant rapidement de la monstruosité faite de divers bouts de fourrures, en passant par le rat d'eau, le castor, le renard et........« De la mouffette? Ils ont cousu de la mouffette sur un manteau? S'ils pensent que je vais me rabaisser à porter cela! »  
  
Étant rester figé sur place quelques minutes afin de contempler avec horreur le survêtement d'hiver, le froid commença à s'emparer des pieds de Rogue, pour ensuite remonter agilement vers les jambes en donnant l'impression à son propriétaire que l'air extérieur lui écorchait littéralement la peau. Réprimant des frissons, le professeur abdiqua et décida de rebrousser chemin vers le « Siffleux Ronflants »  
  
« Oh ! apparemment il a fini sa promenade » remarqua Germaine qui regardait toujours par la fenêtre.  
  
Avec un haussement d'épaule elle se détourna et regarda sa fille.  
  
« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais jeune fille ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air sévère.  
  
« Je me prépare à faire cuir du bacon, pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune femme sans comprendre.  
  
« Peux-tu me dire quel jours nous sommes aujourd'hui ? »  
  
« Mardi, mais maman... »  
  
« Non, il n'y a pas de « mais maman » » la coupa-t-elle en s'approchant. « Le mardi est ta journée de cong » continua-t-elle en lui enlevant le bacon des mains. « Alors tu prends ce journal » dit-elle en le lui plaçant dans les mains. « Et tu vas t'asseoir et le lire pendant que je fais le petit déjeuner » conclut-elle en la poussant jusqu'à la sortie de la cuisine.  
  
« Mais, maman, il n'y a presque rien à faire, les quiches sont déjà prêtes, il ne reste que les petites patates et le bacon à faire cuire... » rechigna Mélanie.  
  
« Parfait, alors j'aurais plus de temps pour faire le dîner » répliqua Germaine. « Va, Va. » lui ordonna-t-elle en lui faisant signe de déguerpir.  
  
Mélanie soupira et sortit.  
  
« Slut Mel » lança Hugo qui était déjà assied à la table de la salle à manger.  
  
« Bonjour »marmonna-t-elle en déposant le journal sur la table.  
  
« Tu t'es fais chasser de la cuisine ? » demanda-t-il en tournant une page de son livre.  
  
« Moui » répondit-elle en s'assoyant.  
  
Hugo eut un petit rire avant de reprendre sa plume pour prendre des notes.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Mel pour détourner la conversation de son exclusion de la cuisine.  
  
« Des devoirs » répondit-il sans lever les yeux.  
  
« Ça porte sur quoi ? »  
  
« Les poisons et leurs antidotes »  
  
« C'est toujours ton sujet de thèse ? » demanda-t-elle en dépliant le journal.  
  
« Mmm, mmm »  
  
« Bonjour les enfants » lança monsieur Dumbledore en entrant.  
  
« Slut'pa » répondirent Hugo et Melanie.  
  
« TU as déjà commencer tes devoirs ? » demanda-t-il à Hugo.  
  
« Mmm, mmm »  
  
« Sa thèse » ajouta Mel pour expliquer, le manque d'intérêt d'Hugo pour son paternel.  
  
« Oh » répondit Rodolphus avec un éclair de compréhension.  
  
« Est-ce que les autres sont levé ? » demanda la jeune femme.  
  
« Oui, il y a beaucoup de mouvement à l'étage. » répondit Rodolphus. « Il y a juste le professeur Rogue, je suis passé devant sa chambre et il n'avait aucun bruit je ne sais pas s'il est levé. »  
  
« Oui, il est lev » marmonna Mel avant de se plonger dans la lecture du journal.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle à manger fut envahie. Tout le monde arrivait pour le déjeuner. Mélanie replia le journal et le fit disparaître alors que la saluait Lupin et que tout le monde prenait place.  
  
« Hugo, fait disparaître ces livres » ordonna Germaine. « Pas de potions à la table combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire. »  
  
Hugo leva les yeux au ciel en faisant disparaître ces livres, alors que Rogue regardait madame Dumbledore comme si elle venait de proférer une insulte des plus odieuse.  
  
« Vous étudiez en potions ? » demanda Hermione, alors que les plats apparaissaient sur la table.  
  
« Ce bouffon en potions, impossible » commenta Rogue intérieurement avec un vil sourire.  
  
« Oui, je termine ma maîtrise cette année » répondit Hugo avec un sourire.  
  
« Il est premier au classement » leur annonça fièrement Germaine.  
  
« Maman » se plaignit le jeune homme, gêné.  
  
Severus dissimula une exclamation dédaigneuse par une toux, en essayant de recouvrer de sa surprise.  
  
« Ça va Severus ? » demanda McGonagall.  
  
« Oui, bien, très bien » répondit-il en prenant une gorgée de thé. « De mieux en mieux » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, sarcastique.  
  
Tout le monde mangea tranquillement en discutant. Le maître des potions, sentait sa colère diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'il mangeait. Sa première impression avait été la bonne. Ces quiches étaient délicieuses. « Étonnant, qu'elle puisse être aussi douée en cuisine quand il semble que mettre un pied devant l'autre soit le défi du siècle » pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Mélanie. Elle était au beau milieu d'une conversation avec Lupin et riait doucement. « Oui, il est drôle hein, vous le trouveriez sûrement beaucoup moins drôle les soirs de pleine lune » ironisa-t-il avant de se tourner pour apercevoir Malefoy qui discutait vivement avec le fils aîné. Il préparait apparemment quelque chose pour la journée et Malefoy en semblait ravi. « Vendu ! » s'exclama-t-il mentalement en lançant un regard noir au jeune garçon.  
  
Alors que le très cher Professeur Rogue avait des pensées aussi joyeuses, la voix grave de Philippe couvrit celle des autres :  
  
« Alors là les jeunes, Draco et moi avons eu une idée pour occuper la journée. Que diriez-vous d'une virée en traîneau à chiens? Vu qu'on a pas suffisamment de slay pour tout le monde on ne prendra que les volontaires.... » dit-il avec un formidable sourire.  
  
« Tu as l'air d'un vendeur de char qu'en tu parles de même... elle est ou la crosse? » demanda Hugo avec un faux air désintéressé.  
  
Au grand plaisir du ténébreux enseignant de Poudlard il y eut assez d'huluberlus intéressés (Lupin, Draco, le trio d'ailes de poulet, les grumeaux, Hugo, Philippe et Mélanie Grand dieu!! LA catastrophe incarnée sera hors de ma vue!!, pensa Rogue) pour qu'il puisse aller se morfondre dans sa chambre durant toute l'après-midi.  
  
Dès la fin du repas, les jeunes se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, après avoir pris grand soin de se vêtir chaudement, bien entendu! Il ne restait que la préparation mentale et physique...  
  
Après que le petit groupe ait fait connaissance avec les nombreux chiens et disposer des traîneaux, Philippe forma les groupes pour la journée, en fonction des poids approximatifs.  
  
« OK, Hugo, tu vas prendre Moogli et tu vas embarquer Harry et Jeremy. Ron et Hermione vous allez prendre Quimo. Melanie tu vas prendre Tundra avec Remus et moi je vais prendre Kihla avec Drago et Sabrina. On reformera d'autres équipe après le dîner si vous voulez changer de place » conclut-il alors que sa fille lançait un regard plein d'étoile à l'héritier Malefoy.  
  
Ils se déplacèrent en direction des traîneaux et attelèrent leurs chiens. Quand ce fut fait ils prirent place dans les traîneaux et partirent pour leur journée de randonné.  
  
« Pis, comment tu trouves ça ? » demanda Philippe à Drago un peu plus tard.  
  
« C'est génial, ça va pas très vite, mais c'est impressionnant tout de même. » répondit-il enthousiaste.  
  
« Nous avons seulement six chiens et en plus nous somme trois sur le traîneaux, mais quand je fais des courses, j'ai douze chiens et je suis seul sur le traîneau, alors laisse moi t'assurer que ça va plus vite. » expliqua Philippe.  
  
« Phil est-ce qu'on fait des switch ? » cria Hugo dans le traîneau de derrière.  
  
« Sur, on s'arrêtera avant le lac » répondit Philippe à moitié tourné derrière.  
  
« Des switch ? » questionna Drago.  
  
« Tu vas conduire » répondit Sabrina qui était assied entre ses jambes et passait un bon moment.  
  
« Oh, pourquoi moi, tu veux pas conduire ? »  
  
« Papa veux pas que je conduise toute seule, il faut que je conduise avec lui parce que je suis pas assez pesante pour le frein. » expliqua-t-elle.  
  
« Le frein » s'étonna Drago.  
  
« Oui, la pédale avec des dents. Il faut l'enfoncer dans la neige pour arrêter les chiens et je suis pas assez pesante, donc les chiens s'arrêtent pas. »  
  
« Ah, ok, c'est pour ça qu'il nous a réparti ainsi » comprit-il.  
  
« Mmm, mmm » acquiesça-t-elle en se recollant contre lui.  
  
« Euh...tu as froid ? » demanda Drago en la voyant faire.  
  
« Non » répondit-elle d'une petite voix innocente déclenchant un sourire chez son père.  
  
Arriver au lac ils changèrent de place et Harry qui avait beaucoup rit de Ron lors du premier départ ( parce que c'était lui qui conduisait) s'en mordit les doigts. Lorsqu'il relâcha le frein, il ne fut pas suffisamment rapide pour remettre ses pieds sur les skis et traîna derrière le traîneau auquel il se tenait toujours avec ses mains.  
  
« Ha ! Ha ! Tu vois que c'est pas si facile » se moqua Ron, alors que Harry tentait aussi bien que mal de remettre ces pieds sur les skis, en criant des « Woh » aux chiens pour qu'ils s'arrêtent « T'as vraiment l'air malin, l »  
  
Harry après quelques minutes de combat durant lesquels tout le monde riait reprit pieds.  
  
« Bravo !!! » ironisa Hugo en l'applaudissant. « J'ai cru qu'on allait te perdre. »  
  
Au devant Philippe donnait truc et astuces au jeune Serpentard.  
  
« On va descendre une côte. » annonça-t-il. « Il va falloir que tu pèse sur le frein pour empêcher que le traîneaux aillent taper dans le derrière des chiens. »  
  
« Ok » acquiesça-t-il avec concentration, alors que Philippe faisait passé la consigne derrière.  
  
Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger en fin d'avant-midi. Philippe alluma un feu sur lequel ils firent griller des saucisses et se réchauffèrent en relatant les bons moments de l'avant-midi. Ce moquant d'Harry et Remus. De Harry qu'ils avaient cru un moment perdu et de Remus parce que les chiens refusaient de l'écouter. Les hypothèses quant à se phénomène étaient nombreuses, mais celle qui tenait le plus la route : était que les chiens de traîneaux sont comme une meute de loup et qu'il n'était tout simplement pas le mâle alpha.  
  
« C'est Quimo le chef de meute, peut-être que si tu lui mord l'oreille... » proposa Philippe.  
  
« Quoi ?!? » s'esclaffèrent les jeunes.  
  
« C'est très sérieux » continua Hugo « Quand un chien de traîneau refuse d'écouter, le musher doit lui mordre l'oreille pour lui montrer c'est qui le boss. »  
  
« Attendez, vous voulez que je lui morde l'oreille ? » demanda Lupin, incrédule.  
  
« C'est probablement la seule solution » renchérit Mélanie avec le plus grand sérieux. « Si Quimo te respecte, tout les autres vont le faire. »  
  
« Ouach ! » s'exclama Hermione avec une grimace.  
  
Ils continuèrent a mangé en rigolant, imaginant Lupin entrain de mordre l'oreille de Quimo. Quimo qui était un gros chien, noir et blanc. C'était celui qui ressemblait le plus à un loup de toute la meute. C'était loin d'être une grosse pantoufle comme Crocdur le chien d'Hagrid. Lorsque tout le monde eut finit de manger, Philippe annonça le départ.  
  
« Où sont les grumeaux et Hugo ? » demanda Phil à sa sœur.  
  
« Je les aie vus partir par-l » les informa Lupin.  
  
« Je vais les chercher, reste avec les autres pour préparer les chiens » lui dit Mel avant de tourner les talons et de prendre la direction que leur avait indiqué le loup-garou.  
  
La jeune femme marcha un peu et trouva les jumeaux et son frère cadet entrain de remplir un sac d'épine de sapin.  
  
« Vous préparez encore un mauvais coup ? » demanda-t-elle les faisants sursauter.  
  
« Non » répondirent les jumeaux.  
  
« Quelle idée !!! » s'exclama Hugo en refermant le sac.  
  
« Vous ne préparez pas de mauvais coup ? »  
  
« Non » répondirent les trois en cœur.  
  
« Alors que faites-vous ? »  
  
« Oh...J'ai demander aux grumeaux de m'aider pour ramasser des épines. » répondit Hugo avec un sourire innocent.  
  
« Ça j'ai vu, mais pourquoi ? »  
  
« Oh...c'est pour des huiles essentiels » expliqua Hugo.  
  
« Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux huiles essentielles ? » demanda Melanie avec suspicion.  
  
« TU n'as vraiment pas confiance, hein » lança Hugo avec un faux air insulté.  
  
« Non » répondit Mel sans remords.  
  
« Et bien, tu aurais confiance et tu t'intéresserait toi aussi aux huiles essentielles si ton coloc de chambre à l'université puait des pieds. »  
  
« François pu des pieds. » répéta Melanie avec incrédulité.  
  
« Oui, c'est abominable » acquiesça Hugo avec un vif hochement de tête. « Donc je fais brûler des huiles pour éliminer l'odeur...et...je n'avais plus d'épines de sapins...Ça sent bon le sapin...mieux que les pieds de Frank...Rhooooo !!! » s'exclama-t-il en passant à ces côtés. « Tu sais, c'est presque qu'insultant ce que tu fais là, comme si je faisais toujours des mauvais coups » ronchonna-t-il. « Ce n'est pas toujours moi »  
  
« Non, c'est vrai, quand ce n'est pas toi, ce sont les jumeaux et ce parce que tu leur en a donné l'idée » concéda Mélanie.  
  
Les jumeaux lui lancèrent un regard indigné avant de suivre Hugo, alors que Mélanie soupirait, à moitié exaspérée à moitié amusée. Elle était sur qu'ils préparaient quelque chose.  
  
Le restant de l'après-midi se passa dans la même atmosphère. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'auberge, après avoir dételer les chiens, ce fut encore une fois en riant.  
  
« Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait ça !!! » s'indigna Hugo en riant.  
  
« Mais c'est vous qui m'avez dit que c'était la seule solution » se défendit Lupin.  
  
« Oui, mais de là a le faire » se moqua Mel qui marchait de dos en riant, tentant de rassembler à grande peine son foulard qui traînait derrière.  
  
« C'était répugnant !!! » renchérit Philippe avec une grimace déclenchant de nouveau rire.  
  
« C'est vous qui devriez avoir honte de m'avoir fait croire que c'était la chose à faire » rétorqua Lupin avec un faux air sérieux.  
  
« Oh, mais selon les livres pour les mushers, c'est ce qu'il faut faire...seulement...personne n'a jamais été...désolé...assez naïf pour le faire » lança Melanie entre deux éclats de rire.  
  
« Quand je pense à mon pauvre Quimo » lança Philippe en secouant la tête.  
  
« Il avait l'air a mi-chemin entre l'horreur et la surprise, c'était la première fois que je voyais autant d'émotion passer sur le visage d'un chien » renchérit la jeune femme qui venait de mettre sa grosse botte d'hiver sur une protubérance du plancher.  
  
« Attention ! » s'écrièrent ces deux frères et Lupin au même moment....  
  
Mais il était déjà trop tard  
  
Mel avait perdu pied, tombant par derrière, entraînant ce qu'elle avait frapper. Elle s'affala sur le dos, sur quelque chose de plus ou moins mou....Enfin, mis à part la chose dur qui frappa le derrière de sa tête. Au même moment un gémissement de douleur se faisait entendre.  
  
« Ouche » gémit la jeune, un peu sonner en dirigeant une main derrière sa tête.  
  
« C'est ça ! Crever moi l'œil en plus de me casser le nez espèce de gourde ! » grogna le plancher.  
  
Mel eut soudainement une expression horrifiée en reconnaissant la voix.  
  
« Restez poli professeur, voulez-vous ! » lui intima Philippe qui s'était précipité pour aider sa sœur à se relever « Vous voyez bien qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès »  
  
Philippe releva sa sœur, qui était déjà prête à se fondre en excuse, mais n'osait pas se retourner pour affronter le regard du maître des potions.  
  
« Viens Severus » lui dit Lupin en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Lupin » siffla-t-il en se levant.  
  
« Est-ce que ça va, Mel ? » demanda Philippe en regardant le derrière de sa tête.  
  
« Oui, oui ça va, je suis juste sonnée. » répondit-elle. « Occupes-toi plutôt de son nez » murmura-t-elle.  
  
« Je crois que j'aime mieux laisser cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre je risquerais de rendre les choses pires qu'elles ne le sont » répondit-il avec un regard mauvais en direction du maître des potions.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » retentit la voix de Rodolphus qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
  
« Je...je suis tombée et j'ai cassé le nez du professeur Rogue » balbutia Melanie en baissant la tête.  
  
« Avec quoi lui as-tu casser le nez ? » demanda Rodolphus en prenant note du nez de Rogue.  
  
Melanie ne répondit pas, voulant à présent que le plancher s'ouvre et l'engloutisse.  
  
« Le derrière de sa tête » dit doucement Hugo.  
  
« Je vois » acquiesça le vieil homme. « Philippe assure toi que ça tête n'a rien. Professeur Rogue venez avec moi nous allons arranger ça » dit-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre.  
  
Severus qui avait apprit depuis longtemps comment les Dumbledore cachait les ordres dans leurs phrases en les entourant de douceur, ne souffla mot et le suivit.  
  
« Il est impossible, cet homme l » souffla Hugo en s'approchant de sa sœur.  
  
« Non, il est juste écœuré. Depuis qu'il est arriver que ma maladresse se limite à lui. Déjà en plus qu'oncle Albus l'a envoyé ici contre son gré. » expliqua la jeune femme piteusement.  
  
« Peut-être » concéda Philippe en lui frottant la tête. « Mais je n'aime pas l'entendre te parler comme ça »  
  
« Ça va Philippe » souffla Mel en repoussant sa main. « Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule, merci » conclut-elle avant de prendre la direction des marches pour monter à l'étage.  
  
« Ne va pas dormir, tout un coup que tu as une commotion » lança Hugo.  
  
« Je ne vais pas dormir, je m'en vais prendre une douche. » les renseigna-t- elle sans se retourner en montant les marches. « Je sens le chien. »  
  
« Pas autant que Remus, j'en suis sur » dit Philippe avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
« Non, ça c'est sur. N'oublie pas de te brosser les dents Remus » lança-t- elle par-dessus son épaule.  
  
« Je n'y manquerai pas, sois sans crainte »  
  
Alors que le reste de la populace se dirigeait vers le salon principal (là ou il y avait le fabuleux panache d'orignal avec des lumières de Noël qui fascinait le jeune Malfoy) Un Professeur Rogue mal en point et un M. Dumbledore à l'air sévère s'en allait vers la cuisine.  
  
Arrivant à l'intérieur de celle-ci, Rodolphus fit léviter une trousse de premiers soins vers le comptoir, tout en regardant le Blessé-Qui-Ne-Voulait- Pas –Se -l'Avouer avec un regard sérieux.  
  
« Je connais très bien les aptitudes désastreuses de ma fille pour les bourdes, ayant déjà eu à y faire face » commença le vieil homme. « Mais il serait de norme de conserver un certain niveau de langage vis-à-vis d'elle. Consentirez-vous à faire un effort? » demanda-t-il en le regardant par- dessus ses lunettes.  
  
« Encore un truc de famille » grogna Rogue pour lui-même  
  
« Bien sûr, monsieur » marmonna entre ses dents le maître des potions.  
  
« Parfait, maintenant, regardons un peu ce nez..... »  
  
Le temps passa à la vitesse d'une flèche sur un champs de bataille : le moment du souper était déjà arrivé. Le dernier repas de la journée fût un plat qui semblait fortement déconseillé à la consommation selon les vacanciers en terre étrangère.... Aucun ne voulait se risquer à manger ce......  
  
« Steak, blé d'Inde, patate! » s'exclama madame Dumbledore. « C'est pas de la moulée à chien! C'est appétissant, délicieux et nourrissant! Durant la construction du chemin de fer vers l'ouest du pays, c'était le repas principal servit aux immigrants chinois engagés pour travailler! C'est du steak, blé d'Inde, patate...... bien entendu » dit-elle quelque peu décontenancée par la moue de dégoût de ses invités.  
  
« Cela s'appelle comment? » demanda poliment Lupin, toujours incertain de la nature de ce qui avait dans son assiette.  
  
« Du pâté chinois, justement. Et ça n'a rien de chinois, c'est typiquement québécois » répondit Germaine.  
  
« Ah, et puis, j'ai bien déjà mangé de la bouillabaisse... » dit Granger en entamant sa portion.  
  
Les autres Anglais, la regardèrent avec inquiétude, mais la jeune fille souriait à pleine dent... (Pour la politesse on repassera!)  
  
« C'est délicieux!!!!! »  
  
Heureusement pour le grincheux Professeur de Potions, le repas se déroula très rapidement. À peine une heure après avoir goûter au fameux Steak-Blé- d'Inde-Patate, l'homme se retrouva dans sa pièce personnelle. Malgré les bons soins de Monsieur Dumbledore, qui était fort bien doué en la matière (il fallait l'admettre), le nez de Rogue lui élançait à un point tel qu'un bourdonnement perpétuel se faisait entendre au niveau de ses oreilles et cela, sans tenir compte du phénoménal mal de tête qui l'affligeait...  
  
« Verrai-je la fin de ce séjour? » se demanda-t-il d'un ton désabusé avant d'avaler une potion anti-douleur.  
  
Ouvrant ensuite un tiroir de sa commode, il sortit ses vêtements de nuit qu'il revêtit rapidement, éteignit les bougies et se dirigea vers le lit dont il ouvra les couvertures.  
  
« Au moins il y a le confort du matelas qui est irréprochable à côté de ceux de piètre qualité de Poudlard, on dirait d'ailleurs que ceux-ci on été fait avec des restants de paille datant du XVII » se dit-il en s'étendant.  
  
À peine fut-il allongé que des démangeaisons désagréables et insupportables l'envahissaient et le fatiguait un peu partout sur le corps. Se redressant furieusement et bondissant hors du lit, le redoutable professeur ralluma la lumière pour constater qu'on avait soigneusement pris le temps d'agrémenter sa literie de milliers d'aiguilles de sapins........  
  
« DIANTRE!!!!!!!!!!! » rugit monstrueusement Severus Rogue  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Voilà, pauvre chéri.....Bon alors on attends vos commentaires.

Bye Bye Blodauwen et May-Luna

P.S. Pour ceux qui attendent le chapitre 21 des 2 héritiers et qui sont au bord de la crise de nerf. Encore un peu de courage, ça s'en vient d'ici quelque jours !!!


	5. La tempête du siècle

Alors, alors, alors, voilà que le quatrième chapitre est enfin prêt. (Oh, dit ainsi cela ressemble au insignifiant slogan des libéraux provinciaux. Oh, cela me donne une idée pour un chapitre prochain!!) Heureuse de voir qu'il y a toujours des lecteurs (trices) qui viennent jeter un coup d'œil sur notre ouvrage! Bonne lecture.  
  
Blodauwen Cheisnepriour  
  
RAR de May :  
  
Dreyd : Le p'tit Sevy est pas au bout de ses peines...ça continue de bien aller pour lui dans ce chapitre. Pour la ballade en traîneau tout le plaisir était pour nous, dans ce chapitre une grosse tempête de neige....Ça va nous faire du bien nous aussi il commence à faire chaud. Bye Dreyd et bonne lecture.  
  
Phobia Floral : Pour les combo MC'Do j'ai un doute par contre il va y avoir d'autre mixte...Je n'en dis pas plus. Pour la poutine c'est possible, peut- être au carnaval de Québec, lol. Merci pour la review, bye bye.  
  
Snape Girl : Merci pour la review. Et en passant pour Lupin et l'oreille du chien c'est un fait vécu. Tu peux pas savoir le nombre de français que j'ai pogner avec ça quand j'étais guide de traîneau à chiens, lol. Bonne lecture, à la prochaine.  
  
Pandoria : Je sais pas, si tu les vois tu leurs demanderas...sauf Rogue envois moi le, lol, Merci pour la review, bye bye.  
  
Kiki : Merci ma Kiki, la fièvre Roguienne est sûrement la plus belle folie, alors la lâche pas. Bonne lecture et GROS bizou.  
  
Sevina Roguette : Contente de voir que tu nous suis toujours et bien contente que tu es aimé. Si tu as rit c'est le principal, c'est ça le but de cette fic. Sinon pour Severus et toutes les catastrophes qui lui arrive, c'est pas fini...On l'aime sinon on prendrait pas le temps d'écrire sur lui. Bye Bye et Bonne lecture.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Chapitre 4 : La tempête du siècle  
  
« OYE OYE » retentit la voix théâtrale de Rodolphus Dumbledore au travers de l'auberge. « SELON LE JOURNAL DE MONT SHIWAWA, ET D'APRÈS LE JOURNALISTE RÉAUL BÉLANDE, « UNE TEMPËTE CATASTOPHIQUE DU SIÈCLE S'ABATTERA SUR NOS PENSSEUX D'ICI À QUELQUES HEURES » FIN DE LA CITATION. JE VOUS DEMANDE TOUS DE DESCENDRE AU PLUS SACRANT POUR PRÉPARER LA DISTRIBUTION DES TÄCHES ÉLÉMENTAIRES DE SURVIE » conclut-il.  
  
Puis, reprenant d'une voix plus douce et plus posée, il ajouta :  
  
« Euh... Est-ce que j'ai réveillé quelqu'un par hasard ? Vous m'en voyez profondément désolé.... »   
  
Severus Rogue qui était tombé de son lit en sursaut, condamna plusieurs fois de suite le vieil homme à l'enfer avant de tenter de se relever. « Ce sera un voyage en famille » ironisa-t-il en se hissant sur ses genoux. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. La tête lui tournait légèrement et il avait mal à la gorge. Se relevant avec la dextérité d'un homme saoul qui sort d'un bar à 3 heures le matin, il réalisa que non seulement il se sentait très mal, mais quand plus son nez, bien qu'il n'était plus sensé rester de séquelle, coulait. « Non » pensa-t- il désespéré en attrapant un mouchoir, juste au moment où il allait éternuer.  
  
« Atchouuuuuuuuuuuu !!! »   
  
« Déjà deux minutes de passer bande de dormeux sur la switch » retenti de nouveau la voix de Dumbledore. « Ramenez-vous en bas avant que je ne monte vous pogner par le chignon... En fait, je vous attends dans la salle à manger. Alors à tout de suite » conclut-il en raccrochant dans un fracas retentissant.  
  
Alors que M. Dumbledore raccrochait le combiné ultra spécial de commérage de l'auberge, un Malfoy ayant majestueusement l'oreiller étamper dans le visage fit éruption dans la salle à manger.  
  
« Euh... Monsieur » commença Drago en se frottant les oreilles. « Je patientais dans le salon, vous savez... vous auriez pu nous envoyer des elfes, ils sont plus délicats » conclut-il avec un sourire sournois qui fit plisser l'empreinte de l'oreiller qui lui barrait la joue.  
  
« Fainéant, les elfes sont des créatures qui méritent une vie normale loin des humains » dit un Dumbledore quelque peu irrité par le ton hautain du tout dernier exemplaire de la progéniture Malfoy qui en un éclair se dit que le vieil homme devrait bien s'entendre avec Granger au sujet de la S.A.L.E.  
  
« Monsieur, je suis tout de même le seul a........ » tenta-t-il de se défendre, mais il fût interrompu par les grumeaux qui entrèrent en trombe dans la cuisine en lui envoyant la porte battante dans le dos.  
  
« Grand-Pa, on part en mission ? » fit Jérémie en se mettant à regarder philosophiquement le coin droit du plafond.  
  
« Oui mon p'tit » acquiesça Rodolphus en complant le coin comme son petit- fils. « Et ce sera un honneur de le faire ensemble. »  
  
« Oh. !C'est ridicule ! C'est juste une émission de télé! » s'exaspéra Sabrina « Oh! Dracounet, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la tête? » continua la petite, devenant complètement maternelle avec Malfoy qui se massait le crâne  
  
« Ah, il n'a rien du tout ton bon partit ma poulette » l'assura Dumbledore. « Oh, c'était vraiment le temps que vous descendiez espèces de lambineux! » continua-t-il en regardant le reste de la troupe entrer dans la cuisine.  
  
Le trio étoile de Gryffondor, ainsi que McGonagall et Lupin échangèrent un regard perplexe qui voulait clairement dire « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est devenu fou ou quoi ? » avant de sourire poliment.  
  
« Papa, les haut-parleurs de commérages de Maman sont définitivement à bannir....... » lança Hugo en bougonnant.  
  
« Ronchonne et ronchonne toujours, un jour, tu me remercieras » répliqua Rodolphus avec philosophie.  
  
« Oh, non ! » pensa Hugo en regardant son père.  
  
« Bon, alors il y a le bois à entrer, les commissions à aller pêcher... » énuméra Rodolphus en contant sur ses doigts.  
  
« M'en va faire le shopping, tu viens avec moi Remus? » demanda Hugo interrompu par l'arrivée de Rogue qui semblait très........ « Vous avez une tête à effrayer les peureux aux corneilles! C'est quoi, vous avez dormi sur la corde à linge? C'est pas l'idée du siècle....... » continua Hugo pris par une hilarité qui l'empêchait de boutonner son manteau d'hiver  
  
« C'est vrai Severus, tu ne sembles pas être à ton meilleur. » acquiesça Lupin qui s'habillait pour aller dehors, « Peut-être devrais-tu remonter en haut... »   
  
Mais la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva de nouveau à travers toute l'auberge.  
  
« J'ai dit que tous et chacun devaient se rendre utile, il y a une tempête qui se ramène, alors professeur Rogue, que vous ayez des troubles de sommeil ou une grippe d'homme, vous allez vous rendre utile. »   
  
« Bourriez-vous lui saisir ze bicro? » se contenta de demander le principal intéressé qui remarqua alors qu'il parlait affreusement du nez.  
  
McGonagall eut un petit rire alors que Lupin lui souriait avec compassion. « Foutu animal de compagnie » jura Rogue en détournant les yeux.  
  
« Papa, tu sais un micro ce n'est pas une gogoce pour jouer... Ça peut déchirer les tympans... » commença Hugo en tentant de lui prendre le micro des mains de plus en plus embarrassé du comportement de son père. « Lâche cela, s'il te plaît, lâche.... » continua-t-il   
  
Philippe entra dans la salle à manger l'air inquiet. Ses inquiétudes se révélèrent toutes fondées lorsqu'il vit son père et son frère se batailler le micro.  
  
« Papa...donne-moi ce micro et je te donnerai des sorbets à l'érable » marchanda Hugo d'une voix désespérée.  
  
« Papa, calme-toi » dit Philippe en approchant doucement.  
  
Son père le regarda un peu confus, tenant toujours le micro d'une poigne de fer. « Je l'avais dis, il est complètement cinglé » se dit Rogue avec triomphe. Rodolphus regarda son fils une nouvelle fois avant de se remettre à baragouiner en tirant sur le micro.  
  
« Papa » appela Mélanie, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
  
Son père tourna les yeux vers elle.  
  
« Est-ce que tu voudrais venir m'aider j'ai un problème avec...le poêle ? » demanda doucement avec un sourire rassurant. « Laisse Phil s'occuper de tout ça d'accord ? »  
  
« Oui, oui, ok » acquiesça le vieil homme avec un hochement de tête. « Je compte sur toi, mon fils » ajouta-t-il solennellement en tendant le micro à Philippe.  
  
« Viens maintenant » lui dit Mélanie en lui faisant signe de le suivre.  
  
Rodolphus suivit sa fille hors de la salle à manger et lorsque la porte se referma. Phil et Hugo soupirèrent de soulagement. Puis l'aîné releva la tête pour constater que tous les observaient toujours d'un air un peu ahuri.  
  
« Euh...je suis désolé » souffla Phil. « Les tempêtes le rendent un peu nerveux depuis qu'il a été prit dans le blizzard pendant trois jours en costume de bain. Il était en voyage à Hawaï et il a dû revenir plutôt pour le travail. Il croyait arriver directement au bureau, mais apparemment le gars de l'île avait fait une erreur en créant le portoloin » expliqua-t-il.  
  
« Il a failli en mourir » renchérit Hugo pour appuyer les dires de son frère.  
  
Voyant que les trois Gryffondors avaient énormément de difficultés à conserver un air désolé pour M. Dumbledore (Weasley était rouge écarlate à force de se retenir de rire), McGonagall se sentit le courage de camoufler une future bourde de ses chouchous en prenant la parole, question de réorienter le cours de la conversation.  
  
« Comment distribuerez-vous les tâches? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« On comprends pour oncle Albus vous apprécie tant maintenant ! » sourit Hugo. « Toujours le côté pratique »  
  
Le visage de McGonagall prit une teinte cramoisi le temps de dire troll et cette fois-ci son trio de chouchou de put s'empêcher de rire.  
  
« Avant toutes choses » commença Philippe avec un sourire amusé. « Vous pouvez retourner à votre chambre, professeur Rogue, on vous enverra quelques médicaments sous peu, continua l'aîné qui eut pour simple réponse un grognement qui s'évanouit dernière la porte qui déjà se refermait après avoir laissé passer le malade.  
  
« Pour le bois, on va tous s'y mettre. Pendant que vous vous habillez, je vais vous donnez les instructions. ( Tous et chacun se dirigèrent vers la patère) Alors, il est très important de savoir qu'aucune magie de quelque sorte soit-elle ne doit être utilisée sur le bois québécois, les conséquences pourraient s'avérées être désastreuses. On va donc être obligés de charrier des brassées à la moldue. Deuxièmement, et bien le bois va devoir être cordé dans le garage relié à la maison, c'est juste à côté de la porte de cuisine qui donne sur l'extérieur. Maintenant, tout le monde dehors! » finit-il avec un grand sourire, avant de passer la tête dans la porte battante pour reprendre, à part : « Mel, deux minutes s'il te plait... »  
  
« Oui? » demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant.  
  
« Veux-tu aller porter du Mécisève et du Caribou à Rogue? »  
  
« J'y vais » répondit la jeune femme avec un grand soupir.  
  
« Je peux y aller, au pire » reprit son frère.  
  
« J'y vais, un point c'est tout! » reprit-elle avec plus d'aplomb en se dirigeant vers la petite pharmacie qui se situait dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.  
  
Farfouillant dans l'étagère afin de trouver le remède contre la grippe fait de mélasse, de citron et sève d'érable, elle pensa qu'elle pourrait faire boire au maître des potions un peu plus qu'un verre de Caribou, question de voir comment il réagit à l'alcool...  
  
« Amusant, sauf qu'il risque de devenir encore plus terrible après coup » commenta-t-elle pour elle-même en remontant les marches d'escalier deux à deux.  
  
Arrivant devant la porte du redoutable malade, Mélanie prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper et de pousser silencieusement la porte...enfin, elle reversa la poubelle personnelle de Monsieur-Je-Suis-Diplômé-Dans-Le- Bougonnage.  
  
« Désolée » dit-elle en un murmure pour rattraper son entrée fracassante.  
  
Le professeur Rogue se contenta judicieusement de lui lancer un de ses regards noirs en puissance, voulant s'épargner une nouvelle discussion avec Dumbledore au sujet de ses mauvaises manières avec sa fille qui était en train de lui présenter deux verres; un contenant un liquide à l'aspect boueux et l'autre remplit avec un liquide semblant être plus potable que le précédent.  
  
« Le premier est de la Mécisève, c'est contre les symptômes de la grippe et l'autre c'est du Caribou, pour vous engourdir quelque peu les idées et faciliter le sommeil. »  
  
« Qu'est-ze qui be dit que vous zavez pas rajouter du mvenin? Dit alors Rogue dont un « Vigilance constante » venait de résonner dans sa pensée . « Parce que vous avez manger six repas que j'ai préparer sans supervision, alors il aurait été facile de vous empoisonner auparavant. » répondit la jeune femme exaspérer. « Outre vous êtes toujours en vie et désagréable. Alors la preuve est faite. »  
  
Rogue émit alors un son peu concluant en tendant la main vers le verre de caribou.  
  
« C'est l'autre en premier » lui dit Mel avec un faux sourire. "le caribou c'est pour changer le goût" ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.  
  
Severus lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de prendre le verre d'un mouvement aussi brusque que le lui permettait sa grippe d'homme et engloutit le liquide...la pâte...la boue.  
  
« Z'est combletement rebugnant. Vous n'avez pas abbrit à changer le goût de vos bozions.  
  
« Vous le direz à mon père, c'est lui qui prépare ce remède » lui dit-elle l'air de rien. « Mais si cette solution ne vous convient vous pouvez toujours, la prochaine fois, vous abstenir d'aller faire prendre une marche à votre orgueil sans manteau à moins 38 » conclut-elle en lui mettant le verre de caribou dans les mains.  
  
Rogue prit une gorgé de Caribou alors que la jeune femme reprenait l'autre verre et se dirigeait vers la porte.  
  
« Essayer de dormir un peu, je vais venir vous porter votre dîner plus tard » lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. « Une soupe poulet et nouille et un pouding à l'arsenic » ajouta-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
  
Pendant ce temps, entre deux bancs de neige et plusieurs cordes de bois...  
  
« Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes lent à la tâche. Si nous étions à Poudlard, je vous enlèverais une vingtaine de points » dit le professeur de métamorphose qui avait pris l'initiative de voir au bon déroulement de l'activité de groupe.  
  
« Vieille chouette » marmonna le Serpentard sous cape.  
  
« Monsieur Weasley, de grâce, prenez plus que deux morceaux de bois à la fois! »  
  
« Si tout continue à aller d'aussi bon train, dans une heure tout au plus nous en aurons terminé » dit Philippe en réapparaissant du garage.  
  
« S'ils croient qu'un Malfoy va se rabaisser à des tâches réservées à des domestiques pendant plus de cinq minutes! Je n'ai qu'à... » marmonna Draco pour lui-même tout en sortant discrètement sa baguette, mais il fût vu par Jérémie qui se garda bien de lui répéter les consignes.  
  
« On va avoir du fun t'à l'heure... » se contenta-t-il de dire.  
  
Les minutes s'écoulaient les unes après les autres d'une manière extrêmement lente pour les Poudlardiens qui n'en pouvaient plus de voir rôder autour d'eux leur tyrannisant professeur. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'une seule corde à rentrer, sur les cinq qu'il y avait au début.  
  
« Papa! Mon oncle et leur mordeur d'oreille professionnel sont revenus du magasin général! » dit la petite Sabrina d'une voix retentissante.  
  
« C'est beau ma poulette, continu de corder.... »  
  
Effectivement, les deux hommes étaient revenus de leurs courses. Ils envoyèrent la main aux autres avant de s'engouffrer dans la maison avec tous leurs paquets.  
  
« Alors, comment est-ce que ça a été? » Demanda Mélanie qui de toutes évidences s'était remise de son éprouvant entretient avec Rogue.  
  
« Y'avait une espèce de bande de deux de piques d'états-uniens qui viennent à la chasse » se contenta de dire Hugo d'un ton méprisant.  
  
« Tu leur as parlé ? »  
  
« Non, mais ils ne sont pas dur à reconnaître. Huit gars habillés comme s'ils voulaient recréer la guerre du Vietnam. Une espèce de croisement génétique entre Rambo et Terminator. »  
  
« Une véritable affreuseté qui ne cesse de jurer » commenta Lupin avec un sourire.  
  
Tous trois éclatèrent de rire en se moquant de leurs voisins du sud.  
  
Tout compte fait, la journée avança rapidement, tous étant occuper à remplir des tâches élémentaires en vue de la survie, comme l'avait si bien formulé Rodolphus Dumbledore, qui s'était réfugié dans son bureau afin de recenser toutes les couvertures de laines et peaux d'animaux de la demeure. Vers les trois heures de l'après midi, le vent se leva avec une telle énergie et puissance qu'on arrivait à l'entendre chanter comme des hurlements de fantômes au travers les fenêtres de la maison... d'ailleurs, la petite Sabrina était follement captivée par l'enregistrement du concert qui se déroulait à l'extérieur.  
  
Alors que les vitres couinaient sous la glace qui se formait sur elles dans des motifs de flocons de neige et que les averses hivernales battaient leur plein, la grande famille de l'auberge se réunit autour de la table pour souper et bavarder tranquillement, malgré la tempête majestueuse.  
  
À la fin du repas, Rodolphus Dumbledore invita tout le monde au salon, la pièce la plus chaude de la maison, pour prendre un digestif... Tout le monde acquiesça rapidement et prit la direction du salon. Mis à part une personne qui se profilait comme une ombre noire contre le mur, dans le but de regagner sa chambre ni vu ni connu. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait pas que l'aîné des Dumbledore qui pouvait aspirer au titre d'homme omniscient.  
  
« Où allez-vous professeur Rogue? » demanda Rodolphus.  
  
« Euh, avec ma gribbe je croyais aller me coucher, monzieur. »  
  
« Professeur » l'arrêta le vieil homme en lui passant un bras autour des épaules dans un mouvement amical. « Est-ce que vous croyez que mon frère est un homme sage.? »  
  
"Manipulateur sucarosé, fouineur incontesté" énuméra mentalement le maître des potions.  
  
« Certainement monzieur » répondit-il poliment en essayant de desserrer les dents.  
  
« Alors si je vous disais ce que conseille mon frère en cas de grippe québécoise, vous suivriez son conseil sans hésiter.? »  
  
"Manipulateur a deux mornilles" pensa Rogue. "Au moins l'autre est subtile à un point que je me demandais si le choipeau ne s'était pas tromper de place.   
  
« Probablement monzieur » concéda-t-il tout de même en se rendant compte qu'on a pas besoin de subtilité quand on a un bras qui agit comme un filet du diable.  
  
« Très bien, très bien » approuva-t-il. « Il serait heureux de l'entendre....enfin d'une certaine façon.. » continua-t-il l'air amusé « Mon frère en m'annonçant votre venu m'a mit au défi de vous amener à vous d'étendre. Il a parier que je ne réussirais pas, mais je crois que c'est lui qui vient de me fournir le moyen. Puisque voyez-vous professeur, la seule façon, selon mon frère, de briser un grippe rapidement est de la boire » conclut-il avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
« De la boire monzieur ? » questionna Rogue qui se méfiait quelque peu du vieil homme.  
  
« Oui, mais attention pas avec ce drano pour la gorge que vous appeler whisky. » dit Rodolphus. « Non avec quelque chose de doux pour la gorge. Du sortilège....Un whisky québécois agrémenté d'eau d'érable » lui expliqua-t- il en l'attirant vers le salon. « Vous allez voir demain mon cher, le nez plein sera parti et vous serez de nouveau à même de chanter comme un rossignol » conclut-il en lui désignant un fauteuil.  
  
Plus tard en soirée, Philippe alla chercher du bois pour alimenter le foyer sous les recommandations de son père qui distribuait une deuxième couverture de laine à chacun de ses invités.  
  
« P'pa, je te l'avais dit cette automne que tu avais coupé du bois mou, pèse ça, on dirait une plume! » dit le fils en revenant du garage.  
  
« Met ça dans le poêle, on gèle.... » se contenta de répliquer doucement le père en offrant à tous des paires de pantoufles en phantex rose et jaune.  
  
Dès que la bûche en question fût dans le feu, un bruit assourdissant de trompette retentit dans le salon, suivit d'éclairs mauves et de minuscules fées vertes qui se ruèrent sur les occupants. Rodolphus et Germaine lancèrent des contre sorts en un rien de temps, bien évidemment. Tout de même, les petites bestioles eurent le temps de faire du ravage : l'hilarité générale fût déclarée lorsqu'on vit que les longs cheveux de Rogue avaient été tressés par les foutues fées vertes.  
  
« Je l'avais bien dit qu'on aurait du fun » dit Jérémie complètement terrassé par des fous de rire. « Si seulement ça avait été du bois vert.. » continua-t-il  
  
« Et bien le professeur Rogue n'aurait plus de cheveux du tout » renchérit sa petite sœur.  
  
« Et bien, vous voyez de quoi est capable le bois québécois maintenant... Hugo, tu prépareras la potion à bois demain, d'accord? » dit Germaine Dumbledore qui c'était lever baguette en main et se dirigeait vers Rogue, qui grondait comme un animal prit au piège.  
  
« Bien oui » dit l'interpeller qui s'était retrouvé avec les cheveux dans le style des hérissons.  
  
Germaine lança un sort au professeur et ces cheveux reprirent leurs allures normales.  
  
« Ça vous va beaucoup mieux ainsi...bien entendu » dit-elle avant de retourner s'asseoir sous les éclats de rire.  
  
Le calme revint peu à peu, pour laisser place à un paisible silence qui tranquillisait les esprits mis à dure épreuve avec la journée qui venait de s'achever. Chacun se détendait à la vue du feu réconfortant au travers la vitre du poêle jusqu'à ce que...  
  
« Pourriez-vous nous éclairer sur quelques expressions que vous utilisez? » demanda une Granger dont les yeux scintillaient autant que le feu.  
  
« Bien sûr! Ce sera avec plaisir » dit avec entrain Rodolphus. « Y en a-t- il que tu connais un peu? »  
  
« Enfin, dormir sur la sbwi... » commença la jeune fille.  
  
« Ah, dormir sur la swicht! Cela veut dire qu'une personne n'est pas vite vite. Comme le professeur Binns si je me souviens bien. Il y a « sort pas sans cramonne » qui veut dire que tu as besoin d'un foulard pour aller dehors.  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire en se souvenant que plutôt cet avant-midi là, M. Dumbledore avait interpellé Potter au travers de la fenêtre en lui disant cette dernière expression. Le survivant n'y avait rien comprit et le vieil homme avait été jusqu'à lui mimer un foulard....  
  
« Ressoudre icitte, cela veut dire arriver ici » dit Jérémie tout fier d'attirer de l'attention.  
  
« Et une terre en bois deboute, cela veut dire que la terre a encore tous ses arbres, bref, qu'elle n'a pas été rasée » continua Dumbledore en songeant à d'autres tournures de phrases qui pourraient amuser ses invités.  
  
« Des peureux de corneilles sont des épouvantails » dit Hugo en s'étirant sur le divan.  
  
« Et qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantails ? » demanda Drago.  
  
« Oh, c'est un affreux bonhomme en paille que les agriculteur moldus mettent dans les champs pour faire peur aux corneilles » expliqua Hugo.  
  
« Cette après-midi, Sabrina m'a demander où je m'en allais avec mes skis dans le désert, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Que vous étiez dans l'erreur encore une fois Potter » répondit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
« Bravo professeur Rogue à ce que je vois vous vous adapter bien » le félicita Dumbledore pendant que Potter lançait un regard noir au directeur des Serpentards. « Un morceau de robot pour vous » s'exclama finalement le vieil homme.  
  
« Un morceau de robot ? » questionna Granger.  
  
« Euh...c'est un peu plus compliquer. C'est tirer d'une émission moldu québécoise. C'était un quizz, les participants qui avait réussi à assembler un robot complet gagnaient. »  
  
« Oh »  
  
« À l'épicerie, j'ai entendu un homme dire, je suis rester en raque sur le bord du cutter avec mon pick-up, je dois avouer que j'ai pas trop comprit de quoi il était question » dit Lupin doucement.  
  
« Il est rester en panne sur le bord de la route avec son camion » traduit Mélanie avant de prendre une autre gorgée de Sortilège. « Moi ma préférer c'est : Il a apprit à rire dans un pharmacie de chapeau » continua-t-elle.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Malefoy.  
  
« Une pharmacie est un genre d'apothicaire... » expliqua-t-elle en se levant avec la bouteille de Sortilège pour offrir une nouvelle tournée aux adultes.  
  
« Ils vendent des chapeaux chez l'apothicaire ici ? » s'étonna Weasley.  
  
« Non, justement, ça n'existe pas les pharmacie de chapeau » répondit-elle en versant un nouveau verre à Lupin. « On dit ça de quelqu'un qui n'a pas le sens de l'HUMOUR » continua-t-elle en versant un nouveau verre au professeur Rogue qui relevait un sourcil en croisant son regard insistant. « C'est plus polie que de dire qu'il a l'air bête » conclut-elle avec un sourire narquois avant de se détourner pour servir le professeur McGonagall qui riait discrètement.  
  
Un peu plus tard, alors que l'ambiance c'était bien réchauffé. Et que certaine personne qu'on pouvait aussi qualifier de bien réchauffé commençaient à cailler....  
  
« Bon, bon, bon, c'est bien beau cette soirée, mais il est grand temps d'aller se coucher! Demain sera épuisant avec ce qu'on vous a préparé, bien entendu » dit subitement Germaine en rattrapant sa tête qui cognait des clous depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà.  
  
« Oui, grand-mère à raison. Allez, Jeremy, Sabrina, allez » dit Marie- Hélène, la mère des jumeaux en se levant. . « Vous aussi » dit McGonagall en jetant un regard en direction des Gryffondor tout en se levant  
  
Lupin se leva à son tour suivit de peu par Hugo et Philippe.  
  
« Bonne nuit tout le monde » lança Hugo en prenant la direction de l'escalier qui était déjà surpeuplée.  
  
Rodolphus observa sa fille qui se levait et ramassait les verres et Rogue qui s'accrochait toujours au sien à moitié plein, les yeux maintenant dans le vague.  
  
« Bon, bien le vieil homme va allez faire dodo » souffla-t-il en s'approchant de sa fille.  
  
« Bonne nuit papa » lui souhaita-t-elle alors qui lui glissait un baiser sur le front.  
  
« À demain mon ange » dit-il en prenant la direction des escaliers.  
  
Mélanie ramassa les verres et alla les porter à la cuisine, laissant le maître des potions derrière avec son verre. Lorsqu'elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit des portes le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il leva la tête pour la voir qui s'approchait et ramassait les couvertures que les jumeaux avaient laissées derrière. Elle aurait sûrement pu les plier par magie, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait elle le faisait à la main. "Sans doute trop bête pour y avoir pensé " se dit-il en la regardant les sourcils froncés. Il fut cependant surprit de voir à quel moins ses mouvements étaient accrus et élégants. Il remarqua également que pendant cette simple tâche, elle semblait s'être démunie de l'habituelle aura de gaucherie qui semblait l'accompagner où qu'elle aille.  
  
« Je me demande s'il y a d'autres moments où ses mouvements sont accrus ? » se questionna-t-il alors que la jeune femme se penchait, lui faisant gracieusement cadeau d'une vision... « D'où vient cette question complètement stupide ? Va te coucher ! T'es saoul... » se morigéna-t-il mentalement.  
  
Mais pourtant ses yeux ne la quittèrent pas. Toute cette espèce de scène commençait à lui tourner la tête. La jeune femme vêtue d'un pull chaud qui pliait des couvertures de laine, commençait à changer tranquillement...Pour devenir la même jeune femme sur le bord d'une plage, laissant aller un voile au vent, alors que quelque mèche de cheveux déloger de son chignon par le vent lui chatouillait doucement la nuque. Elle était magnifique ainsi bercée par le couché de soleil.... À un point tel que le renfrogné maître des potions laissa un sourire jouer sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Est-ce que vous êtes entrain de rire de moi parce que je n'utilise pas la magie pour plier des couvertes ou est-ce que passé minuit vous vous changer en quelqu'un d'agréable ? » demanda la jeune femme.  
  
Cette simple question eut pour effet de sortir Rogue du mirage dans lequel il était entrain de se brûler les yeux. Dans un flash tout s'évanouit, la jeune femme en robe d'été revint en force avec une paire de jeans et un pull à col roulé, dont les mèches de cheveux n'était bouger que par l'air qu'elle déplaçait en secouant les couvertes. Le voile léger qui volait au vent, évanouie, remplacé par une épaisse couverture de laine aux motifs à carreau et le coucher de soleil, le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée qui commençait à faiblir. Mais elle était tout de même belle.  
  
« J'étais entrain de me dire que vous êtes très jolie quand vous ne parlez pas et ne représentez pas un danger pour la population » articula-t-il du mieux qu'il peut, avec une dose minime de sarcasme.  
  
Mélanie, tout un coup très mal à l'aise lança un sort de pliage aux couvertures restantes qui se retrouvèrent toutes dans ses bras, bien pliées et empilés. Elle se détourna rapidement en prenant grand soins d'éviter son regard.  
  
« Vous devriez allez vous coucher » baragouina-t-elle en sortant de la pièce pour aller serrer les couvertures.  
  
Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être calmée, elle se retrouva face à un Rogue affalé et complètement endormi dans son fauteuil.  
  
« Professeur ?!? » l'appela-t-elle doucement en s'approchant. « Professeur » répéta-t-elle inutilement en secouant légèrement son épaule.  
  
« Albus, foutez moi la paix » marmonna-t-il.  
  
Mélanie soupira en se secouant la tête. Elle se résigna à faire léviter une couverture jusqu'au salon; le Professeur Rogue allait passer la nuit sur le divan, bien au chaud sous l'ouvrage de phantex rose et jaune, parfaitement agencée aux pantoufles que Monsieur Dumbledore l'avait forcé à se mettre dans les pieds.  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois, laissez-nous une petite review pour nous dire ce que vous en penser.  
  
À la prochaine Blodauwen et May-Luna 


	6. Pogner une débarque en snow 101

Salutations les plus distinguées à tout les lecteur (trices) ou autres éléments toujours non identifiés. Je suis heureuse de constater que certaines de nos expressions vous aient fait rire. Que voulez-vous, notre langue est une vraie musique qui est parfois chantée trop vite. Pour une petite explication du titre? Pogner : prendre Débarque : chute Snow : en québécois, cela veut dire planche à neige. Je vous laisse le loisir de saisir le lien profond avec ce chapitre. Blodauwen Cheisnepriour, xxxxxxxx  
  
Les RAR de May-Luna  
  
Paprika Star() : Oui, il l'est réveille...de façon très délicate lol. Pour Sabrina/Drago...hich pour l'instant, non, Sabrina est un peu jeune, elle à 9- 10 ans dans la fiction, mais peut-être dans un futur lointain. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture.  
  
Phobia Floral : Merci, c'est gentil. Il est a le nouveau chapitre....finalement. Bonne lecture.  
  
Snape Girl1 : Oui, Blo me donne de plus en plus de difficulté à comprendre, lol. C'est elle la référence en matière d'expression typiquement québécoise. Rodolphus cinglé ? Ben non, voyons quelle idée ! Bon ok...peut- être quelque boulon en moins. Moi aussi j'ai aimé le petit message pas trop subtile à Rogue....hein ? Oh ! Je deviens vaniteuse...c'est moi qui l'est écrit, lol. Bon allez je te laisse au nouveau chapitre, Merci pour la review.  
  
Lome() : Rationner ?!? Pauvre toi, je survivrais pas. Lol, t'es chanceuse hein ? Dans ce chapitre les explications venait avec les expressions. Je suis contente de voir que tu suis toujours, à la prochaine Lome et Bonne lecture.  
  
Dreyd : Lol, Vaincue ?!? Ben non, voyons, ça va et ça reviens, y'a des chapitres où on est pire que d'autre...je sais pas encore pour quoi d'ailleurs Oo. Pour la fic dans ton patois local pourquoi pas, si on comprend pas on posera des questions, c'est dans ce temps là que c'est le plus drôle. Nous on se forces des fois pour sortir de vieille expression. Comme le truc il a apprit à rire dans une pharmacie de chapeau...ben c'est vieux. C'est la grand-mère d'un ami qui dit ça. Les américains...que dire ?!?! À part qu'ont va en reparler, lol. Est-ce que Severus va rentrer vivant ? Euh...bonne question...J'en parles avec Blo et je te reviens là- dessus. Bye Bye et merci pour la review.  
  
Sevina Roguette : Salut Sevina, ben oui il est malade, maguaner...c'est l'enfer...un vrai calvaire.lol. Mais y'a pas a s'inquiéter Mel veille encore sur son « état » dans ce chap. Quand tu comprends pas demande...C'est ce que je fais avec Blo, moi aussi, lol. Il attaque avec Mel...Je sais pas, j'ai plusieurs image des Severus, soit le gêner : un peu trop conscient de sa personne qui attends qu'on fasse le premier pas, soit le rigide ( comme dans les 2 héritier ) : C'est pas de la gêne, mais il cache tout jusqu'à être sur qu'il se fera pas descendre une gifle, lol. Ou finalement le dégourdi-fonceur : Lui il fonce et il est sur de lui. Moi je penche toujours plus vers les deux derniers. Dans Calvaire Blanc c'est le deux encore et à la fin du dernier chapitre le troisième...parce qu'il était saoul, lol. Pour Drago, ça serait chouette vrai, mais c'est contre mes principes puisque Sabrina n'a que 9-10 ans, lol. Voilà, ouf, on est repartie sur les longues réponses lol. Bon je te laisse là, bonne lecture.  
  
Merci beaucoup aussi à Galatée et Kaorulabelle pour vos review, c'était très gentils.  
  
Voilà, on vous laisse au nouveau chapitre, la veille de Noël et ses aventures....Bonne lecture.  
  
&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°  
  
Chapitre 5 : Pogner une débarque en snow 101  
  
« Vous êtes prêts ? On va manger ? » questionna Weasley en se frottant l'estomac.  
  
« Oui, oui Ron, on va manger » répondit Hermione exaspérée alors que Harry levait les yeux au ciel dans le dos de son meilleur ami.  
  
En prenant la direction des escaliers, le trio de Gryffondors rencontra leur directrice de maison ainsi que Lupin.  
  
« Bonjour tout monde » salua le loup-garou. « Bien dormi ? »  
  
« Oui, à part Ron qui n'a pas cesser de gémir de la nuit » lança Potter en s'engageant dans les escaliers. « Il devait rêver d'un buffet imaginaire » ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant la belle couleur cramoisie qu'avait prit son ami.  
  
« Je n'avais jamais cru avant de te voir manger Weasley que quelqu'un pourrait faire de la compétition à Crabbe et Goyle dans un concours de goinfres » se moqua une voix traînante derrière eux.  
  
« La ferme Malefoy »  
  
« Toi Weasley, c'est ce que tu devrais faire. Surtout quand tu manges. » répliqua le Serpentard avec un sourire goguenard.  
  
« Messieurs » les gronda McGonagall. « Ça va comme ça. Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour tout ça et n'oubliez pas où nous sommes... »  
  
Le professeur McGonagll stoppa lorsqu'elle vit que plus personne devant elle n'avançait.  
  
« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? » demanda-t-elle en s'étirant le cou. « Avancez... Oh doux Merlin ! »  
  
McGonagall s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit... Rogue abrié jusqu'au coup d'une couverture de laine rose et jaune nanane avec pantoufles assorties.  
  
« Cette couleur n'est pas vraiment dans sa palette » remarqua Malefoy en se faufilant au travers du groupe pour rejoindre la cuisine.  
  
« Vous croyez qu'on devrait le réveiller ? » demanda Lupin en regardant McGonagall.  
  
« Je n'ai pas la tête à l'entendre nous torpiller littéralement avec des sarcasmes pour l'avoir vu dans un tel état. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à cela... » répliqua l'enseignante d'un ton un peu trop abrupte en s'éloignant vers la cuisine dans le sillage de Malefoy.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda un Weasley quelque peu décontenancé.  
  
Potter haussa les épaules, en voulant dire qu'il n'en savait strictement rien  
  
« Non, mais vraiment ! Même sans augures, Trewlaney aurait comprit ! Vous êtes vraiment lents à la détente » foudroya Granger en filant à son tour vers le déjeuner.  
  
« C'est ça, Madame veut faire son intéressante, comme si elle savait quelque chose. » bougonna Weasley en la suivant.  
  
« Alors... alors... » murmura Lupin en considérant le maître des potions d'un œil critique.  
  
« Vous pouvez le tirer en bas du divan, si vous le voulez Remus » proposa Potter avant de s'éclipser en vitesse du salon.  
  
Hors de question de le faire par lui-même et offrir davantage de raisons à Rogue de le couvrir d'insultes dont il a le secret pour le simple fait qu'il a été témoin d'une scène cocasse ayant pour acteur principal nul autre que lui-même.  
  
Après quelques secondes infiniment longues autour du succulent déjeuner gracieusement préparé par Mélanie, la tablée faussement occupée à manger entendit ce à quoi elle s'attendait réellement :  
  
« Qui vous a donné le droit de vous introduire ici alors que je dormais ? Sombre imbécile de loup-garou de compagnie dressé pour embêter !!! »  
  
« Hum, hum, je crois que le Sortilège a fait effet » commenta Rodolphus en mordant un morceau de toast.  
  
« Ou, il ne parle plus du tout du nez, vous avez remarqué ? » plaisanta Hugo en trempant son croissant dans le sirop d'érable.  
  
« Oui, exit la grippe d'homme, re-bonjour le foutu caractère » renchérit Marie-Hélène, l'épouse de Philippe.  
  
« Comme si c'était possible de pas l'entendre ! Il hurle comme un perdu dans la maison alors que moi je n'ai pas le droit » bougonna Jérémie.  
  
« Jérémie, on ne dit pas ça : il hurle comme un perdu » le reprit Marie- Hélène. « On dit... »  
  
« Hurler comme un professeur de potions » suggéra Granger pour lui venir en aide.  
  
« De Poudlard » ajouta Hugo. « Ils ne sont pas tous ainsi, une chance, sinon je crois que j'aurais fait mes études en métamorphose. Quoi que... » murmura-t-il en jetant un oeil en direction de McGonagall.  
  
La porte battante s'ouvrit tout doucement sur Lupin qui se faufila vers une place autour de la table.  
  
« Il est sur pied » annonça-t-il avec un sourire. « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.  
  
Pour une deuxième fois consécutive, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, mais cette fois-ci avec grande énergie; à l'image de l'entrée subite du maître dans ses cachots...  
  
Sauf que pour une fois, la réaction de l'assemblée ne fût guère ce qu'elle avait toujours été en cas semblable. La famille Dumbledore ne se gêna nullement pour pouffer royalement de rire en sa présence. Les Poudlardiens se risquèrent même à user de témérité en laissant apparaître des sourires à leurs lèvres.  
  
« Bien dormi, Severus ? » se renseigna Rodolphus, qui était passé au prénom de celui-ci la veille.  
  
« Bien entendu, monsieur » souffla-t-il, désespéré, en s'assoyant.  
  
« Tant mieux » acquiesça le vieil homme. « Car nous venons d'apprendre par Minerva que Remus et elle semblent avoir les premiers symptômes de votre maladie si heureusement guérie. » continua-t-il les yeux pétillants de malice « Comme vous connaissez maintenant très bien la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent, vous ne voyez certainement pas de problèmes à accompagner vous-même les enfants à une sortie ? Avec l'aide de mon fils Hugo, il va de soi. Vous ne serez pas livrer seul à nouveau aux tourments de notre hiver. » conclut-il.  
  
« Et en quoi consiste-t-elle cette "sortie", monsieur ? » demanda le maître des potions, de plus en plus désespérer.  
  
« J'y viens, j'y viens » l'assura Dumbledore avec un sourire cordial. « Vous voyez, les grands plaisirs de notre contrée ne peuvent être mis de côté, lorsqu'on jouit d'une bonne santé » expliqua-t-il, sérieusement. « Ce qui est maintenant votre cas. » ajouta-t-il en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires. « Que diriez-vous de faire oxygéner votre cerveau au grand air, sur le mont Shiwawa, en glissant ? » demanda-t-il finalement.  
  
Rogue s'étouffa dans son verre, puis l'air ahuri et aussi très irrité, il demanda de sa voix doucereuse.  
  
« Glisser ? Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je crains de ne pas très bien comprendre ce que vous attendez de moi. »  
  
« Oh, vous allez tout saisir lorsque vous aurez les cheveux dans le vent, assied sur une tripe » murmura Dumbledore avant de prendre une gorgé de thé.  
  
Voyant Rogue froncé les sourcils, Hugo, qui n'avait pas hérité de la finesse de son père, jugea bon de clarifier.  
  
« Vous venez vous geler le derrière en notre charmante compagnie, pendant que ce dit derrière dévale la pente posée sur une tripe »  
  
Tout le monde esquissa un sourire pendant que Severus ouvrait la bouche pour argumenter que finalement il était peut-être encore quelque peu dans un état second. Malheureusement pour lui, Rodolphus lui coupa la parole.  
  
« Je suis sur que vous allez adorer ça » lui dit-il en lui pressant l'épaule.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard sur le mont Shiwawa...  
  
« Je vous assure que je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, Hugo. Le traîneau et les tripes, c'est pour les chiens » vociférait un Rogue, les pieds plantés dans la neige en prenant grand soin d'être à l'écart de ceux qu'il injuriait à voix basse de « jeunes imbéciles aussi fous... » Le reste se perdait dans les cris de joies des glisseurs, heureusement.  
  
« Casseux de partys de service » marmonna le fils Dumbledore avant de se lancer dans la côte, tête la première sur un pneu.  
  
« Et il est parti!!! » hurla Jérémie en écho au bas de l'immense butte de neige.  
  
« En espérant qu'il se rompe le cou en percutant un arbre » gronda le maître des potions.  
  
« Grand-père aimerait plutôt vous rompre le caractère d'après ce que j'ai compris » lui répondit la petite Sabrina qui venait de terminer la grande ascension de la colline avec son traîneau.  
  
Rogue croisa les bras, se dressa de toute sa hauteur et lui lança un regard mauvais en plissant les yeux. Tactique qu'il utilisait pour terroriser les premières années et qui avait un grand succès.  
  
« Ouhhh » fit la jeune fille en roulant les yeux, faisant semblant d'être terrifiée.  
  
Rogue ajouta un grognement guttural et Sabrina éclata de rire.  
  
« Vous êtes drôle, professeur » commenta-t-elle légèrement comme on le ferait dans un salon de thé.  
  
« Petit inconsciente, impolie, teigne... » pensa Rogue en serrant les dents. « Tu devrais t'asseoir sur ta ridicule tripe et descendre avant que je te fasse descendre moi-même espèce de petite peste insolente » ajouta-t-il de plus en plus amère.  
  
« Hé!!! La poulette! Regarde où que ton Drago c'est foutu!! » lui hurla son oncle Hugo d'en bas.  
  
« Hein quoi??? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant, l'air soudain paniqué. « Oh non, va l'aider » cria-t-elle l'air compatissant. « Je sais que tu as fait par exprès mon oncle!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Le jeune Malfoy était descendu sur une soucoupe en métal qui avait été sournoisement cirée et ensorcelée par l'apprenti maître des potions.  
  
Résultat, Draco-le-très-fier c'était retrouvé dans son élan, à survoler la neige et avait atterri dans un arbre.  
  
« La fouine bondissante à bondit de nouveau » railla Weasley mort de rire.  
  
« La ferme Weasley » siffla l'héritier Malefoy en resserrant sa prise sur la branche.  
  
« Lâche la branche Drago » lui dit simplement Hugo, l'air de rien.  
  
« Lâcher la branche ?!? Vous êtes malade, je vais me tuer à cette hauteur. »  
  
« Pissoux » se moqua Hugo « Lâche la foutue branche »  
  
« Il n'est pas pissoux » gronda Sabrina qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur. « Attends, je vais t'aider, Drago » lui dit-elle.  
  
« Non, ça va, je vais me débrouiller. Je trouverai bien un moyen de descendre » répondit-il orgueilleusement.  
  
Le maître des potions, malgré l'air détaché qu'il arborait au sommet de la colline, commençait à s'inquiéter pour son élève.  
  
« Je devrais peut-être aller l'aider » pensa-t-il. « Ses Gryffondors, serait capable de le laisser en haut de cet arbre indéfiniment. »  
  
« Tu n'as qu'à te laisser tomber Malfoy, la neige va amortir ta chute » le renseigna Granger de sa voix d'élève assidue.  
  
« Tu es certaine de ça, Granger ? » demanda-t-il septique.  
  
Hermione regarda Hugo pour confirmer ses dires. Celui-ci fit une moue qui voulait clairement dire : À cette hauteur, il n'y a rien de moins sur. La jeune fille regarda en suite les deux autres membres de son trio, qui eux haussèrent les épaules avec un sourire qui voulait clairement dire : Qu'est- ce que ça peut faire si ce n'est pas vrai. C'est Malefoy.  
  
« Mwi...Non, non je n'en suis pas certaine » se reprit Granger incapable de mentir dans uns situation pareille. «Pas à cette hauteur. » ajouta-t-elle alors que Potter et Weasley lui lançait des regards furieux.  
  
C'est à ce moment que le maître des potions décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Lâchant un soupir à fendre l'âme, le nez en l'air de manière supérieur, il se mit en mouvement...  
  
Grossière erreur...  
  
Le maître des potions ne fit que quelque pas avant que son pied ne se prenne dans une traîne sauvage que Hugo avait laissé traîner.  
  
« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! »  
  
Les Gryffondor et les Dumbledore se retournèrent rapidement pour voir ce qui en était. Malefoy, malheureusement pour lui, avait une branche de sapin qui lui barrait la vue. Et quelle vue !!! Le terrible maître des potions dévalait la pente à grande vitesse, debout sur une traîne sauvage. Il essayait tant bien que mal de dégager son pied qui s'était pris dans les cordages, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il dansait la Java.  
  
« Je vais me tuer » pensa-t-il en secouant son pied tout en tentant de garder son équilibre.  
  
« Il a du style » commenta Hugo d'un ton badin.  
  
« On aurait peut-être du lui fournir une planche à neige avoir su que c'était debout qu'il voulait descendre » acquiesça Jeremy.  
  
« Il se dirige vers la même butte que Malefoy » murmura Granger, l'air horrifié en portant une main à sa bouche.  
  
« Vous croyez qu'il va aller aussi haut ? » demanda Potter qui s'imaginait déjà le maître des potions pendu par les bras du haut d'un immense conifère.  
  
« De qui parlez-vous ? » demanda Malefoy qui se glissait tranquillement vers le tronc pour descendre.  
  
« Rogue » répondirent-ils tous en coeur.  
  
« Oh Merlin » souffla Drago en imaginant déjà l'après coup.  
  
Le maître des potions voyait la butte, ou le « jump » comme avait dit le cadet des Dumbledore, arriver à grande vitesse.  
  
« Merlin aidez-moi » pria-t-il en fermant les yeux.  
  
« Oh » lancèrent les spectateurs tous en cœur alors que Rogue prenait son envol.  
  
« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! »  
  
Severus Rogue volait littéralement.  
  
« Superman !!! » lança Hugo en riant. « Ou Batman c'est au choix » ajouta- t-il en suivant le professeur des yeux.  
  
« Attention » les alerta Potter en voyant la traîne sauvage, qui avait enfin quitter le pied de Rogue, se diriger vers eux.  
  
Tout le monde s'écarta de sa trajectoire, perdant ainsi le maître des potions de vue.  
  
Rogue qui avait entendu Potter crier ouvrit les yeux, apeuré pour voir... Des branches, des épines....Des arbres dans toute leur splendeur. C'est avec un dernier cri d'horreur qu'il atteignit sa destination...  
  
La même branche que Malefoy.  
  
« Bonjour monsieur » souffla le Serpentard qui commençait à manquer de force.  
  
« Monsieur Malefoy » répondit celui-ci avec le plus d'aplomb qu'il pouvait rassembler.  
  
« Vous allez bien professeur ? » demanda Draco.  
  
« Oh très bien Monsieur Malefoy. Je viens de descendre une côte debout sur un engin infernale. J'ai atterri dans un arbre où se trouvait déjà un de mes élèves et tout ça devant des Gryffondor. » répondit-il. « Mais tout va bien Monsieur Malefoy, le paysage est splendide ! C'est une journée glorieuse pour les Serpentards !!! » ajouta-t-il sarcastique.  
  
« Désolé, monsieur » souffla Drago en baissant la tête.  
  
Le maître des potions soupira.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'était que se bruit ? » demanda Drago en relevant la tête subitement.  
  
« Quel bru.....Haaaaaaaaaaa!!!! »  
  
« Haaaaaaaaaa !!!!!! »  
  
Paf  
  
« Bah, au moins maintenant ils sont descendu » commenta Hugo en regardant les Serpentard étendu par terre, recouvert de "leur" branche.  
  
Tant bien que mal, les vacanciers en sortie de plein air retournèrent à l'auberge. Soulignons, que l'hilarité générale était déclarée, enfin presque générale car la majeur partie du groupe se bidonnait sur le compte de deux Serpentard embarrassés par les événements précédents.  
  
« Vous avez d'l'air attriqués comme des peureux de corneilles » se moqua ouvertement Hugo qui riait à grands déploiements.  
  
« Rajoute en, espèce de taré » marmonna Rogue pour lui-même en lui lançant un regard noir de ceux qui tue, alors qu'ils arrivaient a destination.  
  
Ce fut Germaine qui les accueillit. La dame sourit en voyant les joues rougeoyantes et les sourires de ses invités, mais son sourire se transforma vite en air inquiet lorsqu'elle avisa les deux Serpentard.  
  
« Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? » demanda-t-elle l'air concerné en s'approchant d'eux. « Hugo! Explique-moi pourquoi c'est deux là sont recouvert de gommes d'épinette et que des branches soient collées dessus! Vois-tu leur état ? On dirait qu'ils reviennent d'une bataille avec les Iroquois pendant le XV ième siècle! » déboula Germaine d'une traite, comme on dit, en se tournant vers son fils. « C'est encore un de tes coups, non? »  
  
« Comme s'ils ne savaient pas se mettre dans la ch'noutte tout seul ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, puis voyant l'air plus que septique qu'arborait sa mère, il ajouta « D'accord, je suis responsable de Malefoy, oui, mais Rogue c'est débrouillé tout seul, je te le garantis, maman chérie » expliqua l'accusé entre la mauvaise humeur calculée et le sentiment de fierté à peine dissimulée.  
  
« Et il a fait comment pour s'attriqué comme ça, hein? » questionna, maman chérie, que son garçon commençait déjà a faire fléchir.  
  
« On se le demande toujours maman adorée, alors demande-le-lui ? » répondit- il avec un sourire enjôleur.  
  
Tous se retournèrent vers Rogue, ayant effectivement oublié de lui demander le pourquoi du comment, il lui était pris la soudaine envie de dévaler la pente debout, sur un traîneau.  
  
« J'ai voulu aider Malefoy parce que votre bande est si sérieusement atteinte de crétinisme que vous n'arriviez pas à le faire descendre. » siffla Rogue en croisant les bras.  
  
« Et pourquoi ne pas être descendu à pied ? » demanda Jeremy en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Le maître des potions préféra ne pas répondre à cette question et s'éloigna à grands pas en ronchonnant. Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine à la volée pour demander à l'autre de lui envoyer du thé...  
  
Autre grossière erreur de sa part...  
  
Melanie qui s'était dissimulée derrière la porte pour entendre le récit, sursauta et lâcha le poêlon en fonte qu'elle avait dans les mains. Il reçu majestueusement celle-ci sur le pied.  
  
« Ahhhh!!! » lâcha le maître des potions en serrant les dents.  
  
« Oh bouse de Caribou ! Je suis désolée professeur » souffla Melanie en s'approchant, alors que Rogue commençait a sauter sur un pied. « Profondément désolée! »  
  
« Ne me toucher pas » siffla Rogue en prenant son pied entre ses mains.  
  
« Mais...c'est peut-être casser, professeur. Laissez-moi vous aider » insista Melanie en s'approchant de nouveau.  
  
« NON, vous restez loin de moi » grogna-t-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais.  
  
« Venez-vous asseoir professeur, je vais arranger ça » dit Germaine qui arrivait à la rescousse, alors que Mel reculait tranquillement, ses yeux s'embuant.  
  
« Mélanie va chercher des couvertures pour installer le professeur Rogue dans le salon, allez, vas-y je te dis » lui ordonnait précipitamment sa mère. « Allez, fais vite! »  
  
La jeune femme semblait tétanisé au point d'être littéralement surpassée par les évènements.  
  
« Je vais, euh enfin.... ma chambre....bordel » marmonna-t-elle machinalement en s'enfuyant dans les escaliers.  
  
« Marie-Hélène, rends toi utile alors, les couvertes sur le divan... »  
  
« Je ne retournerai pas sur ce damné divan » rugit soudainement Rogue piqué au vif en repensant à la scène matinale.  
  
« Vous, vous êtes supposé vous lamenter sur votre pied, alors taisez- vous » rétorqua Germaine d'un ton peu engageant.  
  
Le maître des potions n'eût même pas l'idée de répliquer à la vieille femme. « Bien elle porte bien son prénom la Mme Dumbledore, elle Gère et elle Mène et qu'on se la ferme » commenta-t-il d'un ton hargneux pour lui- même.  
  
« Il reste juste à le traîner au salon, tout est installé » annonça l'épouse de Philippe en revenant dans la cuisine. : « Oh, si vous croyez que je vais me laisser traîner » bougonna Severus.  
  
« Je ne vous retiens pas de marcher, prenez seulement garde de ne pas trop grimacer en vous rendant là bas parce que les petits vont se moquer de vous encore plus que jusqu'ici, et ce n'est pas peu dire. » expliqua Germaine d'un ton sournois.  
  
« Que j'en vois un seul sourire et au retour à Poudlard ils récoltent tous trois mois de récurage dans l'infirmerie et dans les cachots avec des brosses à dents moldues! » siffla le maître des potions.  
  
Bizarrement, l'audience se dissipa tel un ban de poisson sentant l'ombre d'une barque sur la surface du lac.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard après que tous se soient remis de leurs émotions, chacun vaquait à leurs occupations. Germaine et Melanie préparaient le souper. Hugo et les grumeaux préparait selon leur dire une surprise pour demain...un mauvais coup sûrement. Le trio de Gryffondor discutait dans leur chambre. Marie-Hélène, Minerva, Lupin et Rodolphus discutaient tranquillement au bord du feu. Philippe et Drago jouaient une partie d'échec en même temps que Philippe le renseignait sur les astuces de course de chiens. Tous semblait bien s'amuser...sauf notre maître des potions adulé, qui la jambes juchée sur une montagne de coussins (afin d'empêcher les orteils d'enflés, le temps que la potions fasse effet) boudait parce qu'il était condamné à rester dans l'air commune de la maisonnée. Il cherchait toujours un moyen de quitter la pièce ni vu ni connue, lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Rodolphus se leva d'un bond et ce dirigea rapidement vers le hall d'entrée.  
  
« Hé ! Hé ! » entendirent-ils quelques secondes après. « Presque juste à la l'heure pour le souper, comme d'habitude. »  
  
La personne qui venait d'arriver eut un petit rire...un rire familier.  
  
« Albus » murmura McGonagall avec un sourire en se levant.  
  
« Vite rentre, qu'on ferme la porte, on n'chauffe pas le dehors » entendirent-ils ensuite Rodolphus dire.  
  
« Ah, bonjour Minerva » lança le directeur de Poudlard, alors que son adjointe entrait dans le hall.  
  
« Bonjour Albus » dit-elle en s'approchant.  
  
« Alors comment se passe vos vacances ? » s'enquit Albus.  
  
« Bien, bien » acquiesça-t-elle. « Enfin pour presque tout le monde » ajouta-t-elle.  
  
« Monsieur Malefoy n'a pas encore tenté de faire une fugue toujours ? » demanda Albus avec un sourire.  
  
« Non, non il s'adapte apparemment très bien » répondit-elle, alors que le jeune Serpentard se cachait la tête dans ses mains, rouge de honte. « À part peut-être l'épisode de l'arbre » ajouta-t-elle donnant des envies à Drago de se cacher sous la table.  
  
« L'épisode de l'arbre ? » demanda Albus en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Oui, je n'ai pas trop bien comprit » acquiesça McGonagall. « Il semblerait que lui et Severus se soient mit en tête de grimper à un arbre cette après-midi quand ils sont aller glisser... »  
  
« Severus ? Glisser ? » questionna Dumbledore les yeux écarquillés.  
  
« Oui, il a même épaté les jeunes en descendant debout sur une traîne sauvage » assura Rodolphus après s'être raclé la gorge. « Ils ont dit qu'il avait du style, alors... »  
  
Albus réputé pour être étrange, mais pas dupe flaira immédiatement le mensonge.  
  
« Ah, je vois. Je vais aller le voir pour le féliciter, alors » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. « Où est-il ? »  
  
« Au salon » répondit McGonagall en tournant les talons.  
  
Albus entra dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard pour apercevoir le maître des potions, le pied dans l'air et l'air renfrogné du siècle. Il jeta un regard par-dessus ses lunettes à son frère. Un regard qui voulait clairement dire : menteur.  
  
« Que vous est-il arrivé mon cher ami ? » s'enquit-il en s'approchant du professeur.  
  
« Ce qui m'est arrivé ? » siffla Rogue dangereusement. « JE ME SUIS FAIT ESTROPIER POUR LA QUINZIÈME FOIS DE CES SATANÉES VACANCES. D'ABORD, ELLE ME TÂCHE DE SAUCE. L'AUTRE ATTÉRI SUR MES GENOUX. JE ME SUIS FAIT ATTAQUÉ PAR UN OURS ET ME SUIS RETROUVER PARTERRE RECOUVERT DE COMPOTTE DE POMME. ON M'A CASSER LE NEZ EN SE SERVANT DE MOI COMME PISTE D'ATTÉRRISSAGE OU MATELAS C'EST AU CHOIX. ON A MIT DES AIGUILLE DE SAPIN DANS MON LIT. J'AI EUT LA GRIPPE. ON A MENACÉ DE M'EMPOISONNER. ON A RUSÉ POUR ME SOUALER ET ME FAIRE DORMIR SUR CE FICHU DIVAN HABRILLÉ D'UNE COUVERTURE ROSE ET JAUNE AVEC PANTOUFFLE ASSORTIES. J'AI RENCONTRER UN ÉCUREUIL DANS UN ARBRE APRÈS AVOIR TENTÉ D'AIDER MALEFOY PARCE QUE VOTRE NEVEUX TROUVAIT ÇA DRÔLE D'ENCHANTER SON VÉHICULE DE DÉCENTE ET POUR COMPLÈTER LE TOUT, VOTRE NIÈCE M'A CASSÉ LE PIED AVEC UN POÊLON PARCE QU'ELLE N'A PAS ENCORE TROUVÉ LE MOYEN ADÉQUOIS DE ME TUER !!! » énuméra Rogue qui était maintenant à bout de souffle, rouge et en colère.  
  
« Je vois » dit doucement Albus en jetant un cou d'œil en direction de son frère.  
  
« Vous avez oubliez de lui dire comment vous en étiez arriver à frencher l'arbre » ajouta Hugo qui venait d'arriver aux pieds des escaliers.  
  
« Merci Hugo, je crois que ça va comme ça » dit Rodolphus.  
  
« Le souper est prêt » murmura Mélanie dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de prendre la direction des escaliers d'un pas rapide.  
  
« Bonjour Mel » s'exclama le directeur se tournant juste assez rapidement pour la voir disparaître en haut des escaliers.  
  
« Bravo » commenta Philippe en jetant un regard mauvais au maître des potions.  
  
« C'était très délicat de votre part. » ajouta Hugo en suivant son frère à la salle à manger. « Nous allons passer un magnifique réveillon de Noël »  
  
Severus les regarda presque surprit, alors que tout le monde quittait le salon en lui jetant des regards, haineux, dédaigneux et autres...Ne laissant que lui et Albus derrière.  
  
« Je vois que votre charme naturelle a encore fait des siennes » commenta le vieux directeur en se tournant de nouveau vers le maître des potions.  
  
« Albus, je suis une victime dans tout ça » s'insurgea-t-il l'air offusqué. « Regardez ! Enfin les preuves sont là » ajouta-t-il en désignant son pied.  
  
Le directeur le regarda avec un sourire en coin.  
  
« Oui, oui, je vois » dit-il doucement. « Seulement vous n'avez pas encore comprit de quoi vous étiez la victime » ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.  
  
« D'un complot visant à mettre fin à mes jours » grogna Rogue en tentant de se lever, retenant une grimace de douleur.  
  
« Un complot non » rétorqua Dumbledore. « Et même si s'en était un, il ne mettrais pas fin à vos jours, peut-être seulement les embellir » murmura-t- il.  
  
« De quoi parlez-vous Albus ? » siffla le maître des potions qui réussi finalement à se lever.  
  
« Oh, de rien, de rien mon jeune ami » répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. « Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous rendre à la salle à manger ? »  
  
« Certainement pas »  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée toute la famille s'était rassemblé dans le salon avec leurs invités. Même Mélanie était redescendue...après bien sur que Hugo et Philippe l'aient traînée de force, mais tout de même. Ils passaient un bon moment actuellement. Même Severus devait l'admettre. Il n'avait jamais vu une vieille de Noël telle que celle-ci et voir les deux frères Dumbledore raconter des anecdotes était...drôle.  
  
« Te souviens-tu au début quand j'ai acheté l'auberge ? Les chasseurs américains ? » demanda Rodolphus en riant.  
  
« Oui » acquiesça Albus en hochant la tête, tout en riant.  
  
Voyant les invités froncer les sourcils, Rodolphus entreprit de leur expliquer.  
  
« Il est interdit de chasser sur les terres entourant l'auberge par que ce sont des terres privées. Malheureusement certains n'ont pas tenu compte de l'avertissement. » commença-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique. « Albus était ici pour la fin de semaine et nous nous promenions en forêt quand nous avons rencontré les chasseurs. Alors au lieu de les prendre de front nous avons décidé d'avoir un peu de plaisir à leurs dépends. » expliqua-t-il en jetant un regard en coin à son frère. « Bien sur je ne voulais pas qu'ils chassent sur mes terres, alors Albus a jeté un sort à leurs munitions et nous les avons suivit. »  
  
Rodolphus éclata de rire et Albus prit la relève.  
  
« Après prêt de deux heures de marches, l'occasion rêver à frapper pour nos chasseurs » commença-t-il. « À l'orée d'une clairière se trouvait un magnifique orignal. Alors un des hommes a tiré, mais son arme n'a fait qu'un petit nuage de fumé. Il paraissait plutôt perplexe. » expliqua-t-il en riant.  
  
« L'orignal lui semblait pas trop savoir ce qui se passait, alors il a continué de brouter son lichen. » renchérit Rodolphus. « L'autre et bien il a saisi sa chance et tirer une autre fois.... »  
  
« Rien. Un Pow et un beau nuage. » souffla Albus en riant. « Le pauvre semblait tout déboussolé et marmonnait. Je sais pas c'est quoi c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. »  
  
« Et l'orignal qui avait la patience d'un moine tibétain et, ma foi, l'intelligence d'une poutine, était toujours là à brouter, pensant probablement que chacune des détonations étaient un avion qui passait le mur du son... » plaisanta Rodolphus avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
« Alors...Il a tirer.... un autre coup... » annonça Albus au prit avec un fou rire mémorable.  
  
« Et ça a pas marcher encore une fois » lança Rodolphus en tapant sur sa cuisse tout en riant. « Sauf que là... le bonhomme c'est mis en colère en se mettant à jurer... Ce qui fit fuir le caribou... »  
  
« Et nous fit pouffer de rire » conclut Albus en riant.  
  
L'assemblé (excepté Rogue) éclata de rire avec les deux hommes.  
  
Revenant peu à peu de leur fou de rire, les fêtards retournèrent peu à peu à des conversations individuelles ne faisant point appel à l'attention générale.  
  
Sur le divan, trônant devant le poêle, régnait une totale cohue due à une conversation ayant pour essence quelque éternel racontar de bonnes femmes sur un autre.  
  
Curieusement, enfin si nous pouvons dire, toute la gente féminine de l'auberge s'amusait follement aux dépends du dirigeant de la province, qui aurait soi dit en passant, passé de l'apparence d'une tête de micro feluette à celui de caniche au double menton et à bourlets nombreux. Enfin, c'est ce que racontaient les dames québécoises à Granger et McGonagall qui leur assuraient que leur ministre n'était guère mieux avec ses éternels habits rayés.  
  
Sur le sofa à proximité, Philippe, Malfoy et Lupin avait engagé une passionnante discussion sur la race canine sous le nez d'un Rogue royalement ennuyé par tout ce babillage.  
  
Dans un coin retiré, Hugo et les grumeaux semblaient concocter un plan digne du titre de la plus grande arnaque sous la surveillance discrète du grand, majestueux et imposant........ Rodolphus Dumbledore.  
  
Rodolphus qui lui discutait avec son frère.  
  
« Alors ? » demanda justement celui-ci en regardant le maître des potions « Tu abandonnes ? »  
  
« Jamais » rétorqua Rodolphus en regardant Rogue à son tour. « Je te jure Albus que Severus va relaxer d'ici la fin des vacances ou je ne m'appelle pas Rodolphus. » dit-il à voix basse.  
  
« Alors tu ferais bien de commencer tout de suite à chercher pour un prénom de rechange » commenta Albus en riant doucement.  
  
« Rêve toujours, j'ai déjà un plan pendable en tête.... » murmura Rodolphus en croisant les doigts avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
« Et il consiste en quoi ce plan ? » s'enquit Albus.  
  
« Il débute par un laisser faire d'Hugo et des grumeaux. Je vais retenir l'autorité parentale avec des sorbets à l'érable. » l'informa Rodolphus d'un ton conspirateur.  
  
« Hé bien, c'est à toi de rêver toujours jeune frère » dit le directeur de Poudlard qui voyait un bien meilleur plan, surtout que celui-ci était vouer à l'échec. « Vois-tu un inconvénient à ce que je t'appelle Popol ? » demanda-t-il, alors avec un petit rire.  
  
« Vieux cinglé. » rétorqua Rodolphus avec un sourire, avant de prendre une gorgée de lait de poule agrémenter d'un peu de sirop d'érable.  
  
« Je te retourne la pareille » répondit Albus sur le ton de la confidence en levant son verre comme s'il portait un toast.  
  
En se tournant, le directeur de Poudlard surprit encore une fois le regard de son maître des potions parcourir le corps de sa filleul.  
  
« Oui, il y a décidément un meilleur plan » commenta-t-il pour lui-même. « Mais est-ce que je suis le seul à le voir ? » se demanda-t-il. « Il faudra que j'aiguillonne quelqu'un sur la bonne voix dès demain » conclut-il les yeux pétillants diaboliquement.  
  
À suivre....  
  
&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°  
  
Voià ! Oulà, deux vieux Dumby pour le prix d'un. L'auberge va être un endroit...dangereux où être la journée de Noël....  
  
Bye bye tout le monde et à la prochaine.  
  
Blodauwen et May-Luna 


	7. C'est Noël car il neige dans ma tête

Disclaimer : Hum, certain des personnages sont à nous, d'autres à JK, mais le lieu est totalement à nous.

Les RAR de May 

Snape Girl1: La débarque de Rogue, lol, oui avec de la classe, un mister Bean avec de la classe. Pour le plan de Rodolphus il va y avoir un délais, mais par contre celui d'Albus commence à prendre forme dans ce chapitre, sans sa subtilité habituelle, je dois dire. Je lui proposerais ton idée ( les saouler) si ça marche pas, lol. Merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir, à la prochaine.

Mystick : Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus je connaissais pas toute les expressions, c'est Blo le dictionnaire à expression, moi...bah, elle doit me les expliquer aussi. Comme le "peureux d'corneille" J'avais aucune idée, lol! Voilà la suite, Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.Dreyd : Oui, Sab, elle est cool !!! Jeune et insouciante des dangers. Rire de Severus... Elle avait au départ 5,6 ans, même si c'est pas dis nul part, lol, maintenant elle a 9 ans, alors ça nous laisse plus de jeux pour, pour...l'avenir. Les expressions il semblerait qu'on est fait fort, lol, y'a des québécois, (dont moi, rouge de honte) qui sont un peu perdu eux aussi. On a ressorti de très vieux trucs. Bon allez je te laisse, bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.

Jwulee : Moi aussi je ris tout seule en l'écrivant, des fois avec Blo, mais comme on voit juste l'ordinateur et moi j'ai pas d'l'air trop saine d'esprit non plus, lol. Merci pour ta review et la voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.  
  
Erika : Oui, lol, on m'a déjà dis que la lire quand on est fatigué est presque fatal. J'ai vu que tu m'avais mise dans ta liste de favoris par mes Stats, je suis très contente et flattée. J'adore travaillé avec Blo, ces forces sont où sont mes faiblesses, alors si ça donne quelque chose de mieux et bien je suis ravie. Je me serais pas vu écrire cette fic la sans elle. Voilà je te laisse au nouveau chapitre, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

Lome() : Oui, on voit dans ce chapitre ce que ça donne deux cinglés sous le même toit, lol. Attention zone dangereuse. Pour les vêtements pas adaptés t'a raison, lol. J'ai pensé que sa robe de sorcier aurait pu lui revenir dans face à cause du vent de la descente...mais je trouvais que de le mettre en caleçon devant un Potter était indigne de moi et en plus c'est du réchauffer... Et comme tu peux le constater depuis tout récemment j'ai pas oublier mes autres fics, y'a aucune crainte à avoir de ce côté là. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, à la prochaine Lome.

Sevina Roguette() : Hum, oui, il est possible qu'on fasse du mal à Sevy, mais rien de permanent, c'est promis... Mouais, Albus, entre en scène, VRAIMENT, dans ce chapitre... Que je te laisse aller lire de suite, merci pour ta review. Bye bye.

Snape4Ever1 : Disons qu'après près de deux mois t'aurait le droit de t'ennuyer, lol. Moi aussi j'adore les Edelweiss, enfin je suis surtout contente que tu me parle de fleur au lieu de pygmée de Coré ou autre, lol. Blo, a lu ton message en passant, elle a pas paniquer, mais elle a glisser subtilement sa main dans sa poche pour attrapé sa baguette, j'ai pas trop compris... Pour ce qui est de n'avoir jamais reviewé, mais non pas honte à ta descendance.... Juste à TOI !!! loloolooolol. Sérieusement tu trouves que cette fic est une curiosité ? C'est pas tellement dans mon style habituelle hein ? Oh en passant c'est expression québécoise, Blo écumait quand elle a lu canadiennes. De toute façon je t'assure qu'en dehors du Québec ils parlent pas comme ça anyway. Mais Ris chère, on a ressorti les expressions les plus colorés justement dans ce but. Severus, il a fait quoi pour mériter un tel traitement ? Il refuse mes avances, mdr... Non, la consolation s'en vient, même si elle est pleine d'embûche. Ce chapitre est la plaque tournante, la romance voit le jour dans deux conversation...étrange, lol. Un 'tit début au moins... mais c'était prévu ainsi, hein, c'est pas parce que t'a supplier...encore. Allez je te laisse, t'es rendu à combien de pâquerette ?  
  
Un gros merci aussi à mirrabella ( T'as raison Dumby qui joue les marieuses, Severus n'a aucunes chance, lol), à Anne et à Morganna()

AVERTISSEMENT : Cette fic peut contenir des éléments pouvant ne pas faire du bien à vos joues et vos côtes. La supervisions des parents est déconseillé...Ils pourraient vous prendre pour des cinglés...

&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°

Chapitre 6 : C'est Noël car il neige dans ma tête

« Oncle Albus » appela Mélanie en poussant la porte déjà entrebâiller du directeur de Poudlard. « Mais qu'est-ce que... »

« Il doit être déjà descendu » retenti la voix de Weasley.

Mélanie se retourna pour apercevoir le jeune rouquin, au même moment que l'héritier Malefoy sortait de sa chambre.

« Non, s'il était déjà...c'est impossible, la chambre n'a pas... » marmonna-t-elle en regardant la chambre d'un air embêté, puis la réalisation la frappa et elle se mit à sourire « Oh, le vieux renard » murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit Weasley en s'approchant. « Pourquoi le vieux renard ?»

« Parce qu'il semblerait que notre directeur ait découché Weasley » répondit Malefoy d'un air suffisant en s'approchant. « La chambre est toujours intacte, elle n'a pas changée selon ses goûts. C'est ce qui a fournit la certitude à mademoiselle Dumbledore » expliqua-t-il.

« Élémentaire, mon cher Watson » remarqua Mélanie en roulant les yeux.

« Je serais Holmes, Watson est un sous-fifre » rétorqua Malefoy, hautain.

« Très bien Helmos... »

« Holmes, Weasley, » le reprit Drago « Est-ce que Granger t'as apprit autre chose en dehors des joies du Kama Sutra ? » questionna-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... » marmonna Weasley, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Bien sur que non. » murmura Drago avec un sourire grandissant.

« Oh paix les amis, c'est Noël après tout » s'exclama Mélanie en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Mwi...ce que j'allais demander à Monsieur Grosse tête, puisqu'il est si fin » reprit Weasley en ignorant le regard mauvais du Serpentard. « C'est que si le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas dormit dans sa chambre, où a-t-il dormit ? »

« Oh, vous avez vu l'heure ! » s'exclama Mélanie en tapant sur sa montre imaginaire, puisqu'elle n'en portait pas. « Ça va être le temps de déjeuner » continua-t-elle en contournant les garçons pour se diriger vers les escaliers, dans une tentative de retraite rapide.

« Elle le sait » murmura Drago en la regardant s'éloigner d'un air songeur.

« Oui » acquiesça Weasley pensif, du moins l'air.

« Bonjour les enfants » retentit la voix joyeuse de.......

« Professeur McGonagall !!!» s'étonnèrent les garçons, alors que la vieille dame se dirigeait vers les escaliers ayant l'air de glisser, flotter...

« Joyeux Noël » leur souhaita-t-elle avant de s'engager dans les escaliers.

« Elle a l'air de la gouvernante dans la mélodie du bonheur, juste avant qu'elle ne chante mes joies quotidiennes » commenta Drago à voix basse, les yeux toujours ronds.

« J'aurais dis qu'elle avait l'air d'un chat à qui on a fait un traitement anti-puce pour ensuite le gratter derrière les oreilles pendant des heures....mais la gouvernante dans la mélodie du bonheur est très réaliste. » rétorqua Weasley, l'air incrédule. « Je ne te demanderai pas comment tu connais la mélodie du bonheur » ajouta-t-il.

« C'est aussi bien comme ça » remarqua Drago en fermant les yeux, l'air de quelqu'un qui se rappelle un souvenir pénible sur le visage. « Néanmoins, nous savons maintenant où Dumbledore a dormi cette nuit. »

« Oui, en effet » acquiesça Ron.

« Dumbledore est vraiment un grand sorcier pour arriver à accomplir ce niveau d'enchantement chez McGonagall » commenta le blond.

« Ou il a un grand... »

« Weasley » le coupa Malefoy. « J'ai déjà bien assez de détails pour avoir des images indésirables, inutile d'en ajouter » compléta-t-il avec une grimace.

« Oui, c'est vrai que...Dumbledore et McGonagall... » s'interrompit Ron à son tour avec une grimace.

« Bravo Messieurs, je vois que vous avez trouvé le pot aux roses » commenta une voix doucereuse derrière eux.

« Bonjour, professeur Rogue » s'exclama Drago doucement en se tournant vers lui.

« Monsieur » dit Weasley avec un bref signe de tête.

« Je crois cependant qu'il n'est guère nécessaire de vous étendre sur le sujet d'avantage » continua Rogue. « Vous n'êtes pas s'en réaliser que ce n'est pas une affaire publique. »

« C'est un secret ? » demanda le rouquin.

« Exactement Monsieur Weasley » acquiesça le maître des potions. « Donc nous ne devrions plus en entendre parler, est-ce que c'est bien comprit ? » demanda-t-il en les regardant un sourcil relevé.

« Oui, monsieur » répondirent les deux jeunes d'un air contrit.

« Bien, il me semble que ce soit maintenant l'heure du petit déjeuner » remarqua Severus, avec un regard les incitant à prendre la direction des escaliers.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête prestement avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers les escaliers. Manquant par le fait même le sourire satisfait qui venait d'apparaître sur les lèvres du directeur des Serpentards. « Dites à un Weasley et un Malefoy de ne rien dire et dans la semaine tout le monde sera au courant. Une vengeance sur un plateau d'argent et deux d'un coup en plus. Un très joli cadeau en ce matin de Noël » pensa-t-il avant de suivre ses élèves.

Les convives se dirigeaient vers la salle à dîner, tout comme à chaque début de journée. L'exercice était devenu si banal, que les invités ne remarquaient même plus les bustes d'animaux empaillés sur les murs des couloirs. (Ni même la tête d'orignal du salon...) Tous s'étaient également habitués à entendre le vent faire un concert d'opéra contre les fenêtres givrées, si bien qu'on ne les relevait plus. Tout était devenu normal, dans la mesure du possible, bien entendu.

Une fois arriver dans la fameuse Commune-Aux-Repas, comme l'appelait si gentiment Hugo, Malfoy, Weasley et Rogue se figèrent sur place lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'il y faisait noir comme dans le derrière d'un ours.

« Est-ce une panne élekticié, comme vous dites ? » demanda Weasley.

Un brouhaha lui indiqua que toute la maisonnée se trouvait dans la pièce et attendait tout comme lui une mise au point.

Mise au point, qui ne tarda pas à survenir lorsque la voix de Rodolphus s'éleva.

« Il était grand temps que vous vous présentiez la face, car aujourd'hui est un grand jour. » commença-t-il. « Je vous ai préparé un magnifique cadeau de Noël qui m'a coûté quelques avant-midi au Ministère de la Magie. Depuis un certain scandale des commandites du côté du gouvernement moldu, il est de plus en plus difficile de se faire accorder des faveurs. Sans mauvais jeux de mots, Hugo » prit la peine de souligner le chef de famille.

« Bah, dit nous c'est quoi ton affaire du siècle alors » commenta le fils.

« Que diriez-vous d'une journée d'été ? » demanda Rodolphus en ouvrant les rideaux des fenêtres et en lançant quelques « _FINITÉ INCANTATEM_ ».

Le givre avait disparu, la cacophonie du vent avait cédé au chant des oiseaux et toutes sortes d'animaux non identifiés. Le lac dégelé, enfin en partie, scintillait sous le soleil. Les arbres avaient retrouvé leur épais feuillage et ils offraient heureusement un peu d'ombre à la maison. Il faisait néanmoins chaud, très chaud.

« Dites c'est quoi ce « bizzzzzzzzzz » qu'on entend ? » demanda Potter soudainement inquiet de se retrouver face à un animal magique dont il ignorerait les propriétés.

« C'est rien, c'est rien. Les petites bébittes ne mangent pas les grosses » commenta Jérémie évasif.

Voyant l'air nonchalant de l'enfant, Potter décida de faire semblant de rien jusqu'à ce que....

« Aie! D'où est-ce que c'est venu ? » redemanda Potter en se massant le bras dont une petite partie commençait doucement à enfler.

« Maringouin ! Ça ne mange pas les grosses bébittes, mais ça leur siphonne le sang par exemple, porte des manches longues et des pantalons longs et tout ira bien » le renseigna Germaine, sous une hilarité générale qui ne semblait pas être dirigée contre lui. Bizarrement il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le centre d'intérêt du moment.

« C'est ce que je porte....... » commença Potter, mais il s'interrompit remarquant que les autres portaient tous des vêtements d'été, dont lui et...

Rogue

« Je me suis permis de métamorphoser vos vêtements d'hiver en d'autres plus de saison, c'est plus pratique que les manches longues, Germaine. C'est l'été, faut bien en profiter. » expliqua Rodolphus. « Et vous professeur Rogue, le tout vous va à ravir » complimenta Rodolphus en observant son œuvre par-dessus ces lunettes en demi-lune. « J'ai quelques difficultés avec l'agencement de couleurs... »

Le principal intéressé portait des culottes courtes bariolées d'un motif douteux et une chemise hawaïenne rose et jaune, tout pour le mettre en furie. Le terrible maître des cachots s'en retourna comme un coup de vent vers sa chambre.

« N'en soit pas vexé Rodolphus, Severus n'a jamais apprécié faire la démonstration de la beauté de ses jambes » commenta Albus en ricanant.

« C'est dommage » commenta Germaine avec un regard appuyer en direction de sa fille dont les jambes avaient attiré le regard immédiatement. « Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa palette de couleur » ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger en direction de la cuisine.

Mélanie la suivit, rouge comme une pivoine, alors que son Oncle Renard la regardait l'air amusé.

Quelques minutes plus tard lorsque les deux femmes revinrent tout le monde avait prit place à la table. Discutant des activités disponibles pour une journée d'été au Québec. Rodolphus soulignant qu'ils avaient des maillots de bain qui les attendaient dans leur chambre. Le professeur McGonagall ajoutant discrètement que s'ils n'étaient pas capable d'arranger la couleur seul, il pouvait venir la voir. La vieille femme semblait vraiment être dans de bonnes dispositions aujourd'hui, meilleures que le maître des potions qui n'était pas redescendu.

Après le déjeuner lorsque tout le monde quitta la salle à manger pour aller revêtir leur maillot de bain, pendant que Germaine, Rodolphus et McGonagall allait enchanter quelques chaises de patios pour faire une gigantesque glissade d'eau, Mel se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire un brin de ménage et partir la dinde. Marie-Hélène, l'épouse de Philippe se dirigea pour l'aider avant de se faire arrêter par le directeur de Poudlard.

« Laisse Marie, je vais l'aider » lui dit-il tout bas. « Ça me permettra de passer un peu de temps seul avec ma filleule. »

« Très bien, Albus, mais assurez-vous qu'elle ne passe pas la journée dans la cuisine » répondit Marie-Hélène avec un sourire. « Ordre de Germaine » ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

« Alors si ce sont les ordres de Ger et Maine, il faudrait être fou pour les ignorer » commenta le vieil homme d'un ton malicieux avant d'entrer dans la cuisine alors que Marie-Hélène s'éloignait en riant.

Il y trouva sa filleule déjà affairée à préparer la volaille pour son séjour au four.

« Alors qu'est-ce que nous prépare de bon, ma filleule adorée ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant du comptoir central.

« Une dinde farcie aux canneberges, aux pommes et à l'ail avec un si de pâte à la viande sauvage. Le tout accompagné de pommes de terre du château, betteraves marinées et d'un chutney aux légumes »

« Excellent, mais je parlais surtout du dessert » remarqua Albus avec un air coupable.

« Je m'en doutais » répondit Mel avec un sourire. « À aimer le sucre comme tu l'aimes ce n'est pas ça qui aurait pu me surprendre. Par contre ce qui me surprends c'est que tu es encore toutes tes dents. »

« Je connais de très bon sort contre la carie » répondit le vieil homme sur le ton de la confidence.

« Oh, alors que dirais-tu d'une bûche de Noël au chocolat, glacé avec une crème de fromage et une mince couche de gelée de framboises ? » demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

Albus lui fit signe de se pencher encore vers lui, puis regardant autour, imitant un paranoïaque il se pencha vers elle à son tour.

« Je te dirais de m'en réserver un gros morceau, celui du bout où il y a le plus de crémage » chuchota Albus avant de rire doucement, alors que sa filleule éclatait de rire.

« J'ai bien peur que tu doives dueller avec Hugo et Papa, peut-être même Philippe s'il ne se sent pas charitable. » dit-elle en riant, s'éloignant pour retourner à sa dinde. « Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de sort me permettant de multiplier les bouts de bûche de Noël. J'en ai toujours que deux. »

« Il faudrait former une équipe de recherche pour régler ce fléau » commenta le vieil homme

Mélanie esquissa un sourire en enfonçant une autre poignée de farce dans la volaille.

« En parlant de fléau, j'ai remarqué que Severus et toi... »

« J'aime beaucoup ton entrée en matière » commenta-t-elle d'un ton bourru. « Fléau, je ne suis tout de même pas responsable si cet homme est un insociable qui prend tout au premier degré... »

« Ce que je voul... »

« Tu sais comment les gens comme lui me rendent nerveuse. Résultat : je fais des gaffes sans arrêt et lui pour aider le tout, tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est d'en faire un drame. Comme... »

« Mel » le coupa le vieil homme en levant une main pour arrêter sa tirade. « Il est vrai que si tu ne le trouvais pas de ton goût les choses serait probablement moins compliquées... »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » dit-elle en se tournant vers le réfrigérateur en s'essuyant les mains. « Enfin, comment je pourrais le trouver de mon goût, il est si... »

Mélanie s'interrompit lorsque le pot de betteraves qu'elle avait sortit du réfrigérateur fracassa le sol. Elle regarda le jus rouge s'étendre sur le carrelage, puis soupira avant de lever les yeux vers son parrain. Celui-ci la regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avec ce regard qui voulait toujours dire « Je sais, inutile de nier »

« Bon d'accord, peut-être que je le trouve de mon goût » avoua-t-elle à contre cœur. « Un peu » ajouta-t-elle en voyant son oncle sourire.

« Votre porte est mal fermée » lança une voix métallique.

« Mais même si c'était le cas... »

« Votre porte est mal fermée » répéta la voix.

« Oh, la ferme, je sais, c'est moi qui la rouvert » cracha Mélanie en assénant une claque au réfrigérateur pour fermer la porte comme il faut.

Puis reprenant son calme avec une grande inspiration, elle s'appuya sur le comptoir et regarda son oncle.

« Donc comme je le disais, même si c'était le cas, ça ne changerait rien... »

« Votre porte est encore mal fermée, espèce de brute »

« Oh, toi, ta dernière heure a sonné » rugit Mélanie en se tournant vers le réfrigérateur. « J'ai prévenu maman qu'un jour je te ferais la peau, si elle n'enlevait pas ce calvaire d'enchantement » continua-t-elle en sortant sa baguette. « Et bien c'est... »

« Ferme ta porte comme il faut, tarte aux sucres »

« Je vais te faire disparaître » grogna Mel en pointant sa baguette sur lui. « Tu vas pourrir à la dompe après que j'ai arraché ta porte de congélateur et... »

« Espèce de gourde »

« Oh, tu vas souffrir, je vais tordre tes poignées... »

« J'ai peur » se moqua le réfrigérateur. « Regarde j'ai la même expression que Bambi devant le chasseur »

« DESTRCUC... »

Albus arrêta Mélanie dans son élan, poussant la porte du réfrigérateur doucement de sa main libre.

« Du calme chère enfant » dit-il de sa voix calme. « Inutile de se mettre dans cet état »

« Quelle utilité y'a-t-il a donner la parole et une pensée à un réfrigérateur ? » demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard mauvais à l'objet en question.

« Ça empêche les aliments de se perdre, quand je te signale que la porte est mal fermée, tarte aux sucres » répondit la voix métallique d'un ton moqueur. « Et si tu ne le trouvais pas de ton goût plus qu'un peu, tu aurais simplement fermé ma porte au lieu de m'agresser, petite brute »

« OH TOI, JE VAIS TE METTRE DANS LE LAC .... » hurla Mélanie en s'élançant vers lui.

« Mélanie arrête » dit Albus en retenant sa filleule, tentant de cacher son hilarité. « Tu n'es pas raisonnable » continua-t-il en l'éloignant de l'objet au culot incommensurable.

« Je sais » décréta Mélanie en se calmant. « C'est toi qui m'a poussé à cran en me parlant de lui » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton accusateur en donnant un coup de tête pour désigner l'étage du haut.

« Je sais » rétorqua Albus. « J'allais seulement dire, avant que tu m'interrompes chère filleule, que j'avais cru remarquer que toi et Severus n'aviez pas parlé de potions, mais quand tu m'as ouvert une porte, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer autre chose. » expliqua-t-il malicieusement.

Mélanie le regardait, décontenancée, la bouche entre ouverte, l'air déconfite.

« Et cette porte, contrairement à celle du réfrigérateur ne se refermera pas » ajouta-t-il en tapotant le nez de sa filleule du doigt.

Avec un sourire triomphant le vieil homme sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître le dégât de betterave, alors que Mélanie prenait place sur un tabouret, l'air désespéré. Albus rangea sa baguette et approcha un deuxième tabouret. Il prit place et captura une des mains de sa filleule entre les siennes.

« Maintenant » reprit-il. « Je sais que Severus n'est pas quelqu'un facile d'approche, il est taciturne... »

« C'est un euphémisme » remarqua Mel en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, je te l'accorde, le terme complètement insociable était peut-être le mieux choisi » concéda le vieil homme. « Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien quand on le connaît. Il est très cultivé et très intelligent. Il peut parfois même être drôle... »

Mel le regarda l'air septique.

« Oui, oui drôle, même si son sens de l'humour est un peu particulier. » assura Dumbledore. « Mais par-dessus tout, c'est un homme bien, au courage et à la dévotion hors norme. Une vie difficile a fait de lui un homme difficile, mais qui vaut la peine d'être découvert. »

Mélanie soupira

« Je te crois oncle Albus, mais cet homme est impossible pour moi à découvrir. » remarqua Mel. « Les catastrophes se sont enchaînées depuis le début, au point où il ne reste qu'en ma présence s'il y a un peu plus de huit pieds entre nous, alors pour ce qui est de parler. »

« Tente une approche différente » proposa Albus après un moment à réfléchir. « Severus ronchonne toujours, mais il ne chasse pas les gens qui lui parle, c'est donc un peu la preuve qu'il veut bien être dérangé malgré tout. »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas d'idée... Je ne sais même pas de quoi lui parler, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je pourrais dire semblerait ridicule à ses yeux »

« Severus à un point faible très marqué, en fait deux, mais qui découle de la même source »

Mélanie fronça les sourcils.

« Il est curieux et aime apprendre. Il peut dévorer une quantité de livres incroyable en peu de temps et son intérêt pour les potions est sans bornes. » expliqua Albus d'un ton conspirateur. « Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose, il est curieux tout court, alors fait lui découvrir ton monde, je suis sur qu'il y a plein de choses qu'il ne connaît pas ici. »

« Oui, j'ai peut-être quelques idées » acquiesça Mel l'air songeuse.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant. « Rodolphus s'est mis en tête qu'il réussirait à le détendre d'ici la fin de son séjour, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y a que toi et Philippe qui aient suffisamment de subtilité pour y parvenir. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en secouant la tête.

« Oui » rit Mel. « Je crois que le coup de la chemise hawaïenne était un peu trop pour lui »

« Oui, connaissant Severus, il serait bien capable de passer la journée enfermé dans sa chambre à bouder » reprit Dumbledore, alors que Mel se levait. « Je devrais peut-être aller lui porter un déjeuner et voir... »

« Laisse, je vais y aller » lança Mélanie en regardant par la fenêtre. « Tu devrais plutôt aller aider les autres avec la glissade, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller comme ils veulent. » remarqua-t-elle en observant la structure qui tanguait dans le vent comme un château de cartes.

« Je crois que tu as raison » remarqua Albus en regardant dehors par-dessus son épaule. « Tu nous rejoins après ? »

« Bien sur, je finis ici, lui porte son déjeuner, enfile mon maillot et je vous rejoins »

« Parfait » déclara Albus en tournant les talons. « À plus tard »

« Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

Le maître des potions, de la fenêtre de sa chambre, observait le couple Dumbledore et McGonagall se démener avec une espèce de grande tour en plastique blanc qui semblait vraiment instable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont encore entrain de fabriquer ? » se demanda-t-il en regardant Albus se diriger vers eux.

Le vieil homme riait aux éclats pendant que son frère gesticulait en sa direction de grands signaux de détresse. Un bruit dans le corridor attira son attention.

« Je n'arrive pas à changer la couleur » lança Weasley.

« Comment vous avez fait ? »

« On ne l'a pas changé » répondit Potter. « Le mien était rouge au naturel. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu le changer Ron ? Il est correct ton maillot » remarqua Hermione.

« Il est orange » se plaignit Weasley.

« Et alors, ça va avec tes cheveux poil de carotte » se moqua Malefoy.

« Oh la ferme la fouine »

« Weasley...

Severus secoua la tête alors que la cohorte s'éloignait, ainsi que le son de leurs voix. Ces garçons ne seraient jamais à même de s'entendre.

« Tu n'as pas mis ton maillot Rémus ? » demanda la voix de Hugo du corridor, alors que le maître des potions comprenait enfin ce que les Dumbledore et McGonagall tentaient de faire.

Près du lac, commençait à prendre forme un immense toboggan.

« Non, je ne suis pas vraiment un nageur » répondit Lupin. « Je préfère la terre ferme »

« C'est dommage, avec la glissage qu'ils sont entrain de faire. »

En fait la glissade était finie et prête à l'emploi, si on en sujet par les gestes de Rodolphus qui invitait les enfants qui venait de les rejoindre à monter et essayer la glissade. Severus vit Malefoy se mettre en ligne avec les autres, un sourire en coin, alors que la jeune Sabrina lui racontait Merlin seul sait quoi. Le paysage était surréaliste. L'été régnait dans une bulle, incluant une partie du lac, grosse comme une piscine olympique et la majorité de la cours arrière de l'auberge. Par contre en dehors de cette limite c'était l'hiver québécois avec son froid sec et ses gros flocons. Rogue eut un sourire en voyant Malefoy sortir de l'eau tout sourire après sa descente. Il l'avait rarement vu l'air aussi heureux.

« C'est vrai qu'avec la hauteur et les courbes de la descente ça doit être.... Qu'est-ce que je raconte » marmonna-t-il en se détournant de la fenêtre alors que l'on frappait à la porte.

Il prit place dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée en prenant son livre.

« Entrez » répondit-il d'une voix peu invitante.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Mel entra avec un plateau.

« Je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner » expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant, remarquant sans surprise qu'il avait de nouveau revêtu une robe de sorcier noire.

Severus se redressa dans son fauteuil pour se préparer à un éventuel accident, alors que Mel déposait le plateau sur la petite table aux côtés de son fauteuil.

« Merci » marmonna-t-il presque imperceptiblement.

« Vous allez passer la journée en dedans ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant. « Enfermé ici ? »

« Oui » répondit-il en se versant une tasse de thé.

« Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas en vouloir ainsi à mon père. Il ne réalise pas toujours que les gens n'ont pas la même perception de ce qui est drôle que lui. » commença Mel d'une voix hésitante.

« Caractéristique dont votre frère cadet semble avoir hérité. » remarqua-t-il laconiquement.

« Oui » répondit Mel avec un petit rire. « En fait c'est comme un cercle vicieux. Depuis quatre générations les hommes Dumbledore qui on des enfants en on tous eut trois. Un taciturne qui préfère généralement regarder plutôt que de prendre part. Comme l'oncle Albéfort et Philippe. Un qui joue des tours sans relâche et est toujours le bout d'entrain, comme mon père et Hugo. Et finalement l'autre, qui est un peu un mélange des deux autres avec en plus une propension aux...maladresses. » expliqua-t-elle. « J'ai demandé à ma mère d'avoir un quatrième enfant pour briser la malédiction, mais ma demande semble avoir été rejetée » conclut-elle en plaisantant.

« Votre oncle est un grand homme, se comparer à lui est selon moi une marque de prétention parfaitement grossière. » rétorqua Severus d'un ton sournois. « Je crois que la maladresse est un point qui vous est propre mademoiselle Dumbledore. »

« Vous avez connu mon oncle lorsque des gens comme vous ne le rendait plus... » répliqua-t-elle avant de s'interrompe.

Elle n'allait tout de même lui avouer qu'il la rendait nerveuse.

« Vous n'avez jamais connu mon oncle à mon âge, professeur. C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il était comme moi... »

« Par pitié sûrement » marmonna Severus cruellement.

Mel croisa les bras sur son torse en accusant le coup.

« Vous avez tout de même raison sur un point professeur » commença la jeune femme la voix tremblante. « Mon oncle est un grand homme. » continua-t-elle. « Il faut l'être pour pouvoir vous appréciez comme il le fait. Severus est un homme bien, courageux, intelligent et gna, gna et gna, gna... » cracha-t-elle avec colère. « Il vous aime comme un fils...à un point que j'ai eu envie un moment de découvrir cet homme dont il me parlait, mais je ne le veux plus maintenant. » ajouta-t-elle plus tranquillement.

Le maître des potions avait pâlit considérablement, mais la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Je vais me contenter de ce que je vois. » reprit-elle la voix rauque. « Un homme épouvantable, qui ne sourit pas de peur que son masque craque et qui n'a jamais appris à voir ses défauts pour ce qu'ils sont au lieu de pointer du doigt ceux des autres pour les amoindrir. » siffla-t-elle. « Un homme aussi froid que nos hivers qui ne sait pas profiter de la vie quand il en a l'occasion. » conclut-elle avant de tourner les talons. « Je comprend maintenant pourquoi on vous prêtes une liaison suivie avec vos chaudrons, aucune femme saine d'esprit voudrait être touchée par vous » ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Le maître des potions qui s'était figé sursauta lorsque la porte claqua, sans pourtant sortir de sa torpeur. Puis peu à peu il reprit contenance et la colère monta. Il se leva brusquement passant près de renverser le plateau à déjeuner.

« Comment ose-t-elle ? » ragea-t-il en entamant un va et vient rageur dans sa chambre. « Cette...Cette... »

« Furie ravissante » proposa une petite voix au fond de son esprit.

« Non, cette espèce de gourde, de danger public, de stupide femelle... Avec ses grands airs et ses yeux...

« Magnifiques »

« Oui...NON » rugit-il en faisant les cent pas comme un lion en cage. « Comment ose-t-elle me parler ainsi cette peste ? Personne ne me parle comme ça... »

« Oh non, toi tu peux, mais il ne faut pas te répondre... »

« C'est faux je... je...

« Par pitié sûrement » lui rappela la petite voix.

« Oh Merlin, Albus va me tuer s'il apprend ça...

« Oh non sûrement pas, il t'aime comme un fils selon ce qu'elle a dit, il sera seulement déçu... »

« Tu trouves ça mieux ? » gémit Severus en se passant une main sur le visage.

Il se sentait tout à coup très mal.

« Non, mais tu trouveras quelque chose pour te faire pardonner. Tu es un homme intelligent...enfin, ça c'est Albus qui le dit, mais je crois qu'il s'est trompé. En tout cas il s'est trompé quand il a dit que tu étais un homme bien...parce qu'un homme bien n'aurait pas été aussi cruel. »

« Tais-toi....Oh, ils sont entrain de me rendre cinglé, je parle seul » souffla-t-il en s'assoyant.

« Oh, ce n'est pas nouveau, si tu te souviens bien nos conversation on débuté lorsque tu étais encore mangemort...C'est là que tu as découvert mon existence »

« Je t'ai dis de te taire »

« Oui ça aussi tu me l'avais dis à l'époque et souviens-toi ce que je t'ai dis : Si tu veux être en paix avec ta conscience... »

« Comporte toi comme il faut » compléta Severus dans un soupir en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

« Exact » claironna la conscience. « J'ai eu peur que tu es oublié pendant un moment. »

« Je crois que c'est ce que j'ai fais » murmura Severus.

« Un peu je crois, sinon on aurait pas cette conversation »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »

« ... »

« Parle plus fort j'ai pas comprit »

« ... »

« Oh, c'est ça, pointe moi le problème, mais ne m'aide pas à le régler. »

« Ceci est au delà du champs de mes compétences. Veuillez-vous renseigner au près d'un autre département » ironisa la conscience.

Severus secoua la tête, se sentant parfaitement ridicule. Il savait qu'en réalité il parlait seul. Cette petite voix n'était que lui. La partie la plus intelligente en matière de comportement social, ça va sans dire. Il avait été horrible. Il le reconnaissait maintenant...mais elle n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère elle non plus. « Un homme épouvantable, qui ne sourit pas de peur que son masque craque... C'est pas ça ! J'ai l'air ridicule quand je souris, en plus ça me vient pas naturellement, alors ça à l'air épouvantable » se défendit-il. « C'est un défaut et je le reconnais, alors inutile de dire que je ne les reconnais pas pour ce qu'ils sont. Elle voulait juste me rendre la pareille. Être méchante, me blesser, comme je l'ai...blessée. »

Severus avala difficilement.

« Mais ça ne marchera pas, parce que je suis froid...non parce qu'elle a tort. Ne pas sourire et être froid sont des traits de caractère. Et profité de la vie je sais comment, je fais plein de chose pour m'amuser...non, bon d'accord peut être qu'assigner des retenues et enlever des points n'est pas génial, mais... D'accord je ne m'amuse pas.

Mais sur le dernier point elle avait tort, le truc avec les chaudrons et les femmes saines d'esprit. Si pour l'instant il n'y a que mes chaudrons c'est parce que je le veux bien. Si je le décide et m'applique l'affaire sera dans le sac, saine d'esprit ou pas.

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'attend ? »

« Tiens tu as décidé de revenir ? » demanda Severus d'une voix débordante de malice.

« Euh...non, c'est pas la conscience, c'est la libido » répondit la petite voix. « Tu m'entends ? »

« Malheureusement » ronchonna Severus en se massant les tempes.

« Bien » acquiesça-t-elle. « AU SECOUUUUUUUUURS !!! T'as entendu ? »

« Mmm, mmm »

« Bien, parce que c'était pas marqué dans mon contrat que tu voulais rester chaste et pur. Moi je m'ennuie avec tes satanés chaudrons » se plaignit la voix.

« Oh, la ferme »

« Oh, allons tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué toutes ses rondeurs...

« Non je... »

« N'essaie même pas, ça fait plusieurs voyages que je fais au sud depuis les derniers jours. »

« D'accord, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait...certains atouts non négligeable...Oh, je parle encore seul »

« Non, non, seulement à la différence de la conscience qui revient juste quand t'en a besoin, moi je reviens quand tu me négliges... Et je suis tenace...»

« Tais-toi, il n'y a pas si longtemps tout de même »

« Hum, voyons voir... Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'autre chose que ta main, depuis cette folle de Sinistra... »

« Oh, pitié, j'étais saoul » gémit Severus en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

« Oui, oui, je sais et je t'avoue que tant qu'à répéter l'expérience je préfère ta main, mais... »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord »

« Mais il y tout de même 5 ans »

« Oh Merlin »

« Tu vois mon point. Alors... »

Severus mit fin à sa conversation intérieure lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Le maître des potions se dirigea vers elle avec une certaine appréhension, craignant que se soit Albus et son courroux. Il fut surprit de voir Malefoy avec un maillot de bain vert qui souriait de toutes ces dents.

« Malefoy » dit-il avec un bref signe de tête.

« Professeur » répondit le blond. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il en étirant le cou pour voir dans la pièce.

« Je...je lisais » répondit-il, biffant mentalement la vérité.

« Oh » acquiesça Drago avec un hochement de tête lent. « Vous n'allez pas venir dehors ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? C'est super...les Dumbledore sont bizarres, mais on s'habitue et bon les maringouins sont un peu fatiguant...hum Weasley aussi, mais sinon c'est trippant rare»

« C'est trippant rare? » s'enquit Severus en relevant un sourcil.

« Oui, vous savez quand on s'amuse...ou peut-être pas... »

« Je sais très bien ce que signifie l'expression c'est trippant rare, monsieur Malefoy » le coupa Severus, irrité.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Drago sans réfléchir. « Hum, désolé » murmura-t-il en réalisant l'énormité qu'il venait de dire. « Bon je vais y aller » ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons.

« Monsieur Malefoy » l'arrêta le maître des potions d'une voix impatiente.

Drago se retourna.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous vouliez » remarqua Severus de sa voix doucereuse.

« Oh...rien, enfin, madame Dumbledore ce demandait si vous alliez rester encabané toute la journée... et moi aussi, enfin pas dans ces termes là, mais je me demandais pourquoi vous restiez en plan» expliqua le jeune Serpentard. « Votre pied ne vous fait plus mal ? »

« Non, mon pied va très bien »

« Alors pourquoi vous ne venez pas ? »

Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Une réponse maintenant. « Je n'es ai pas envie...non, c'est pas tout à fait vrai. » Drago fronça les sourcils en regardant son professeur, attendant la réponse. En le voyant faire Severus soupira.

« J'irai peut-être plus tard, monsieur Malefoy »

Le visage de Drago s'éclaira à la grande surprise de Severus.

« Super à plus tard alors professeur » lança-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de partir en direction de l'escalier.

« Il voulait vraiment que j'y aille ? Ce garçon est de plus en plus étrange. C'est trippant rare? Super ? Son père se frapperait la tête sur les murs s'il l'entendait » L'image mentale d'un Lucius entrain de se péter la tête sur les murs fit sourire Severus, alors qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre. Drago rejoignait le lac où Potter, Weasley, Hugo et les jumeaux venaient de commencer une partie de Quidditch. Le cadet des Dumbledore venait de faire un plongeon sous l'eau avec son balais. Cela rappela de bon souvenir à Severus. Quand il était plus jeune à Poudlard. Il n'avait que de très piètres résultats dès les premiers cours de vol, c'était d'ailleurs là que les moqueries de Potter senior avait commencé, alors peu à peu il avait arrêter de voler pour ne pas se faire enquiquiner, mais il aimait voler. En troisième année, il avait décidé de faire un nouvel essai, mais cette fois sans spectateur pour rire si jamais il devait tomber. Et de peur de se blesser en tombant et que personne soit là pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il s'était dit que ça prenait quelque chose pour amortir sa chute. Il avait donc prit l'habitude de voler en basse altitude en haut du lac, à la tombée de la nuit. Avec le temps il s'était amélioré, il était même devenu batteur en sixième année, mais il avait toujours continué à voler au-dessus du lac, parce que c'était amusant. « Je savais m'amuser dans ce temps là, alors pourquoi c'est devenu aussi compliqué aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas simplement descendre là et m'amuser aussi ? Parce que tout le monde te regarderait étrangement, un ancien mangemort, le terrible professeur de potions de Poudlard, Rogue le conard graisseux n'a pas le droit de s'amuser lui... Je sais même pas si j'en serais encore capable... »

Severus s'interrompit lorsqu'un « pop » se fit entendre. Il se retourna pour voir un bout de parchemin flotter en sa direction. Curieux il s'approcha et le saisit.

_Severus mon cher ami, _

_Je voudrais vous voir vous joindre à nous prochainement. L'ambiance est délicieuse et nous allons bientôt déjeuner, enfin dîner comme ils disent ici._

_Albus,_

_P.S. Je vous laisse un délai d'une heure, si vous n'êtes toujours pas venu, je vous ferai venir à moi avec un Accio et ce dans les vêtements d'été que mon frère avait choisi pour vous. À bien y penser, ce sera habillé en ce qu'on appelle ici un speedo. Faites moi confiance, vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il en est._

À suivre... 

&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°

Oh, un p'tit suspens dans Calvaire Blanc ! Vous vous y attendiez pas à celle-là, hein ? Alors qu'arrivera-t-il ? Est-ce que notre Severus adoré descendra de son plein gré ou se fera-t-il Accioer ( ouhhh, le verbe)en speedo par le directeur ?

Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre, en attendant vous pouvez voter, lol, dans une review.

Il y aussi une référence à un film québécois dans ce chapitre. Celui ou celle qui me nomme le film en premier se méritera une chocogrenouille. Le deuxième une chocogrenouille aussi, mais il devra me redonner la carte du sorcier à l'intérieur...Je les collectionne.

Bye Bye tout le monde et à la prochaine.

Blodauwen et May-Luna


	8. Speedo, libido et cadeaux

Bonjour tout le monde ! Toujours là ? Peut-être que quelqu'un d'entre-vous se souvienne qu'au dernier chapitre, j'avais posé une question. Un bout du chapitre était inspiré d'un film Québécois, quel était ce film ? Y'avait une chocogrenouille a gagné ? Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

Et bien j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la chocogrenouille est décerné à Jwulee. C'était effectivement Elvis Gratton. Le bout en question c'est quand Mélanie s'énerve contre le réfrigérateur, qu'il l'insulte et qu'elle menace de le démolir. Ce passage à été inspirer du film Elvis Gratton II, le bout où il s'énerve après la limousine qui parle. Félicitation Jwulee ! Malheureusement ta chocogrenouille s'est sauvée…dsl, mais est-ce que tu savais qu'elle n'avait droit qu'à trois bonds ?…. Depuis le temps elle a eut le temps de les faire, tu comprends bien…

Pour les réponses aux reviews je doute que beaucoup se souviennent de ce qu'elles avaient écrit, donc je n'y répondrai pas une à une comme à l'habitude. Seulement vous dire un gros merci, c'est très très motivant quand on en reçoit une après quasiment six mois pour un update. Alors merci à : Lome, Sevina Roguette, jwulee, Snape Girl1 ( Pour ce qui s'est passé avec Sinistra tu as un indice dans ce chapitre, mais pour l'événement complet… Well, un jour peut-être ), dreyd ( étrange review Oo, mais bah c'était pas la première, lol. J'espère pas la dernière non plus !. ) Angie Black ( Ça c'est rare quelqu'un qui review tout les chapitres passés, mais on était très contente et Snape4ever1 a eut peur que tu lui vole son titre de revieweuse la plus assidue, lol.), Snape4Ever1( justement en parlant d'elle. Je sais pas à combien de pâquerette t'es rendu, mais il doit y en avoir quelques unes, non ?) et Clyde.

Alors voilà, un gros merci à vous toutes et ne vous en faites pas, ça peut être long, mais j'ai juré de finir mes fics et je le ferai. J'ai juste pas super le temps en ce moment.

May-Luna

Bonjour à toutes, et à tous, si jamais il y a des gars dans le coin… Désolée de vous avoir fait tant patienter. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il nous a plu de le faire. Merci de votre patience et de votre…fidélité, lol

Blodauwen

Disclaimer : Hum, certain des personnages sont à nous, d'autres à JK, mais le lieu est totalement à nous.

AVERTISSEMENT : Cette fic peut contenir des éléments pouvant ne pas faire du bien à vos joues et vos côtes. La supervision des parents est déconseillée… Ils pourraient vous prendre pour des cinglés…

&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°

Chapitre 7 : Speedo, libido et cadeaux.

« Un speedo ? » se demanda Severus les sourcils froncés en regardant la missive de menace d'Albus. « Vont-ils bientôt en finir avec leurs expressions sans queue ni tête dont on ne peut même pas saisir le sens » rugit-il en chiffonnant le morceau de parchemin.

Les lecteurs avisés doivent certainement se souvenir que les chambres des invités savent répondre aux demandes de leurs occupants. Ainsi, pendant que le professeur Rogue ronchonnait, Merlin seul sait quoi. Il apparut sur la commode un épais ouvrage avec reliure en cuir. Le maître des potions leva la tête, lorsqu'il entendit un nouveau pop, synonyme que quelque chose venait d'apparaître. Le principal intéressé remarqua, alors, le livre. Les sourcils froncés, il s'approcha et en lu le titre.

« Traduction de l'entièreté des expressions et patois étranges, sans queue ni tête des Québécois dans la langue du vénérable et vénéré professeur des Potions de Poudlard, M. Severus Rogue. N.B.: Édition spéciale et personnalisée. »

Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel en prenant le livre, avant de marmonner :

« Au moins cet endroit à la présence d'esprit de rendre l'adaptation plus supportable »

Il tourna rapidement les pages pour finalement tomber sur le mot speedo. Il lut rapidement….

Speedo: n.m. (synonyme 'moule poche') : Élégant ensemble compact pour fin de baignade récréative en présence de la gent féminine. Il faut noter que ce maillot de bain aérodynamique doit être aussi porté par ceux ayant des corps d'Apollon. Gare à ceux qui ne correspondent pas à cette caractéristique, car ils risquent fortement de se retrouver avec le surnom de "vieux mon'oncle**_ c_**ochon" Pour avoir une explication de cette dernière expression, allez à la page 465."

Le professeur Rogue remarqua ensuite que l'élégant ensemble compact était illustré : ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dangereusement. En deux secondes, le Serpentard sortit de sa chambre en ne pensant qu'à sauver le peu de dignité qui lui restait aux yeux de la famille Dumbledore.

Il descendit les marches rapidement et traversa la maison presque en courant. Puis il s'arrêta sec devant la porte, prit quatre grandes inspirations pour reprendre son souffle. Hors de question d'avoir l'air essoufflé et d'avouer à Albus qu'il avait vraiment eut peur de la menace. Il lissa sa robe de sorcier et ouvrit la porte. Il rejoignit ensuite tranquillement le gazebo où étaient rassemblé les adultes. Enfin il entrepris de les rejoindre tranquillement avant de se faire assaillir par une trâlé de maringouins…

Il les rejoignit donc un peu plus rapidement, mais avec dignité, puisqu'il refusait de se mettre à gesticuler comme une grande folle avec les baguettes en l'air, pour chasser les insectes.

Il atteignit le gazebo et en ouvrit la porte. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il referma la porte. L'abri avait des moustiquaires, fort heureusement.

« Ah, Severus » s'exclama Albus en déposant une noix de coco agrémentée d'une ombrelle. « Vous avez finalement décidé de vous joindre à nous » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Oui » ronchonna le maître des potions en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Il remarqua alors que l'abri n'était pas seulement équipé de moustiquaires. Il y avait également une grande table, où avaient prit place pratiquement tous les adultes. Sauf les deux enfants cadets des Dumbledore, qui eux se tenaient derrière le bar. La jeune femme, une bouteille de tequila à la main et un shaker dans l'autre semblait expliquer quelque chose à son frère.

Severus s'approcha et prit place à la table en les observant. Il comprit après un moment qu'elle préparait un cocktail et expliquait en même temps à Hugo comment faire. Le maître des potions fut surprit de voir l'air de concentration sur le visage du jeune homme, qui regardait attentivement et hochait de la tête régulièrement. Il porta ensuite son attention sur Mélanie et fut encore plus surprit. Elle avait l'air détendue, ses gestes étaient fluides, alors qu'elle versait une portion de tequila dans un verre gradué. Elle déposa la bouteille et en versant la mesure dans le shaker, elle étira son bras pour prendre une autre bouteille, sans même regarder. Severus s'attendit alors à l'accident, mais rien ne se passa. Elle ramena la bouteille saine et sauf. Elle repris ensuite le verre gradué et avec un mouvement plus artistique que simpliste et y versa un peu du contenue de la bouteille. La jeune femme qu'il voyait à cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il voyait depuis quelques jours. Elle n'était pas maladroite, n'avait pas l'air gauche. Elle avait la fluidité, la grâce et l'exactitude de mouvement d'un maître des potions. Il fut sortit de sa torpeur lorsque qu'elle versa le contenue du shaker dans un verre où il y avait déjà une portion d'un liquide bleu et qu'il produisit un « Boum », suivit d'un nuage de fumée. Severus leva les yeux aux ciel en se disant « Voilà qui est plus normal »

Seulement il remarqua alors que Hugo s'était mit à applaudir et que Rodolphus les regardait avec un sourire amusé et une expression où se dessinait une fierté toute paternelle. Le nuage de fumé se dissipa, elle y ajouta une rasade d'un jus rouge, quelques glaçons, une feuille de menthe et finalement une ombrelle. Elle poussa le verre en direction de son frère et celui-ci le prit avec un sourire satisfait avant de se diriger vers la table.

« Voilà pour madame » plaisanta-t-il en déposant le verre devant sa mère. « Une tornade magique aux fraises sans alcool » déclara-t-il.

« Merci, mon cœur » dit-elle en prenant le verre et en le portant à ces lèvres sans même une lueur de peur.

« Sans alcool ? » se demanda Severus pour lui-même. « Et la tequila ? Et l'autre bouteille ? »

« C'est parfait » déclara-t-elle après avoir prit une gorgée. « C'est toi qui l'a fait ? »

« Non, c'est Mel, je vais essayer le prochain » déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

« Une tornade magique aux fraises est habituellement faite avec de l'alcool, non ? » s'enquit Minerva en regardant le jeune homme.

« Celle-ci aussi en fait » répondit Hugo. « Seulement, maman aime le goût, mais pas l'effet de l'alcool » expliqua-t-il. « Alors avec une potion de sobriété un peu améliorée, on enlève l'effet, mais pas le goût »

« Oh » souffla Minerva en hochant la tête avec compréhension.

« Ça doit rendre les lendemains de veille beaucoup plus agréables » commenta Lupin qui semblait avoir la bouche pâteuse.

« Oui » acquiesça Hugo. « Mais la veille est beaucoup moins drôle » ajouta-t-il en riant.

« Sûrement » répondit le loup-garou en riant.

« On vous sert quelque chose professeur Rogue ? » demanda le jeune homme en tournant les talons pour rejoindre le bar. « Un punch sanglant ? C'est une spécialité de ma sœur, tous les vampires en raffolent. » ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de malice en atteignant sa destination.

« S'il en veut un tu t'en occupes. » lança Mel en rangeant une bouteille. « J'ai bien peur que le seul punch que je puisse lui faire est un punch cinglant. » ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard entendu à Severus.

Celui-ci avala de travers un peu, avant de reprendre consistance, alors que Hugo promenait un regard circonspect entre les deux.

« Non, merci » répondit-il d'une voix neutre. « J'ai eu ma ration pour aujourd'hui.… dans les deux domaines » affirma-t-il ensuite en lui rendant son regard. « Une margarita peut-être ? »

« Et une margarita, c'est partie » lança Hugo en haussant les épaules, voyant que les deux se dévisageaient toujours.

« Sans ombrelle » ajouta Severus.

« Bien sur » répondit Hugo en secouant la tête avec dépit.

Il sentit alors un courant d'air dans son dos et se retourna pour voir sa sœur quitter l'arrière du bar.

« Mel où vas-tu ? » questionna-t-il.

« Me baigner » répondit-elle laconiquement sans se retourner.

« Fais attention aux truites, Jeremy dit qu'elles sont féroces. » avertit-il en prenant un verre.

« J'en prends note » affirma-t-elle avec un mince sourire en sortant du gazebo.

Le maître des potions soupira en entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il croisa ensuite le regard d'Albus. Celui-ci le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune, un sourcil relevé. L'air inquisiteur. Severus détourna rapidement les yeux, incapable de confronter le regard du directeur. Aucun doute qu'il n'avait pas manqué une miette de la conversation. Il porta son regard de nouveau vers le bar, pour superviser la création de sa margarita, mais il pouvait toujours sentir le regard du vieil homme sur lui. Il bougea un peu, se sentant mal à l'aise.

« Oh ! Conscience quand tu nous tiens » souffla une voix dans sa tête.

« La ferme » ronchonna Severus.

« Pardon ? » s'enquit Philippe qui était assied à ses côtés.

Le maître des potions réalisa alors, un peu honteux, qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il releva la tête vers l'homme, tentant d'adopter l'air le plus innocent du monde. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait convaincant sur son visage. Philippe le regarda un instant les sourcils froncés.

« Je croyais que vous aviez parlé » expliqua-t-il avant de hausser les épaules.

« Non » répondit Severus, en soupirant mentalement.

« Voilà » s'exclama une seconde voix à ses côtés, alors qu'un verre était déposé devant lui.

« Merci » dit-il en prenant le verre.

Il l'observa en le portant à ses lèvres et le sentit discrètement.

« Il y a trop de témoins pour qu'il m'empoisonne » pensa-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée.

Seulement, se faisant, il leva les yeux et vit, juste par-dessus l'épaule de Lupin, la jeune femme debout près du lac. Les cheveux trempes et détachés, en bikini. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grands et il s'étouffa.

« Trop surette ? » s'enquit Hugo avec inquiétude.

« Non, non, ça va » l'assura Severus en s'essuyant rapidement la bouche d'un revers de la main, sans toute fois pouvoir détourné les yeux.

Elle était… éblouissante.

« Encore un voyage dans le sud » ronchonna la libido.

« J'ai avalé de travers » ajouta Severus en se raclant la gorge, presque plus pour faire taire la petite voix que pour soulager un quelconque malaise.

« C'est parce que vous n'avez pas l'ombrelle » plaisanta Hugo. « Ça fait toute la différence »

« Sûrement » acquiesça le maître des potions en réussissant finalement à détourner les yeux.

Il bougea un peu, mal à l'aise, alors que le jeune homme tournait les talons et retournait vers le bar. La libido, il pouvait maintenant le comprendre ne parlait pas à travers son chapeau. Il croisa ensuite, encore, le regard d'Albus qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé. Parce qu'il trouvait ça drôle de l'avoir vu s'étouffer ou parce qu'IL SAVAIT, il n'aurait pu le dire et ne le voulait pas vraiment. Il détourna les yeux et étouffa un grognement en se sentant rougir faiblement.

« Omniscient tant que vous voulez Albus, mais si vous savez même ce genre de chose c'est moi-même qui s'empoisonne » pensa-t-il pour lui-même en prenant une bonne grosse gorgée…

Une heure et trois margarita plus tard, Severus revenait vers le gazebo, après avoir été se soulager. En chassant discrètement un maringouin qui tentait de lui manger le front, il s'aperçut que la jeune femme venait face à lui, se dirigeant aussi vers le gazebo. Il avait obstinément évité de regarder en sa direction depuis une heure. Heure qu'elle avait passé près du lac. Elle était maintenant un peu, vraiment juste un peu plus couverte que tout à l'heure, puisqu'elle avait un paréo noué autour de la taille. Un paréo bleu royal avec une lisière de tortues de mer jaune et bleu plus pâle en bas. Il cachait presque entièrement ses jambes à l'exception de celle qui sortait par une fente au devant à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait pas non plus rattaché ses cheveux, ceux-ci dégringolaient souplement sur le haut de son bikini aussi bleu royal. Severus avala difficilement en sentant quelque chose se torde dans son ventre.

« Non, non » murmura-t-il mentalement. « Pas le sud » pria-t-il avant de prendre les grands moyens.

Il détourna les yeux en se répétant mentalement. « Hagrid en speedo, Hagrid en speedo. Hagrid en… » Sachant maintenant ce que c'était qu'un speedo, l'effet fut rapide, mais il ne voulut pas risquer un autre regard en direction de la sirène.

« Présente-lui dont tes excuses à la place » murmura une voix sardonique. « Ça te passera toute idée de ce genre »

Severus grogna devant le retour de la conscience. Puis il acquiesça mentalement à la proposition avec un soupir.

« Dis à l'orgueil de tenir le coup » siffla-t-il mentalement.

« Yep ! » lâcha la conscience.

« Mademoiselle Dumbledore » dit-il d'une voix sans intonation, alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte.

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourcil relevé. Il s'était arrêté à quelques pieds d'elle.

« Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler un instant ? » demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

Sans un mot elle fit quelques pas vers lui. Puis elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Severus prit ça pour un oui et commença à former une phrase dans sa tête.

« Vas-y » l'encouragea sa conscience.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme il ouvrit la bouche.

« Je suis dé…solé pour ce que…j'ai dis tout à l'heure c'était parfaitement…ignoble. » déblatéra-t-il avec difficulté et rapidement dans un souffle.

« Alors nous sommes d'accord. » décréta-t-elle en tournant les talons.

« Ouch » souffla l'orgueil.

« C'est tout ? » s'exclama Severus déconfit.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui et rebroussa chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle en se plantant devant lui. « Une médaille pour avoir réussi à bafouiller des excuses ? » continua-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Vous me traitez comme une bestiole indésirable depuis votre arrivée chez moi, alors vous en conviendrez avec moi professeur Rogue que j'ai beaucoup à pardonner »

Le maître des potions croisa les bras en soupirant.

« C'était la dernière fois que je t'écoute » affirma-t-il pour sa conscience, alors que la jeune femme tournait les talons de nouveau.

« Désolé, mais faut dire que tes excuses n'étaient pas terribles… »

« La ferme » siffla-t-il, alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui à mi-chemin.

« Je pourrais peut-être y parvenir » déclara-t-elle sérieusement. « Admettons… » continua-t-elle en regardant son poignet gauche toujours dépourvu de montre. « Dans une heure ou deux. Ça vous irait ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant attentivement.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, alors que sa conscience se mettait à rire.

« Oui » répondit-il finalement en hochant la tête.

« Parfait » dit-elle en souriant. « Venez, on va manger » ajouta-t-elle avec un signe de tête en direction du gazebo.

Severus la rejoignit et ils parcoururent les quelques pas restant côte à côte. Puis il ouvrit la porte, la laissa passer et la suivit. Seulement lorsqu'il fut sous le cadre de porte, la jeune femme bascula vers l'arrière. Avec un soupir irrité, il la rattrapa et la maintint sur ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle eut reprit pied, il se rendit compte qu'elle était tout contre lui. Des rondeurs trempes, mais agréable pressés contre sa personne. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise et vint pour reculer d'un pas. Malheureusement, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-elle en tentant de faire un pas vers l'avant.

Ne pouvant, elle non plus, s'éloigner, elle se tourna vers lui.

Ils se regardèrent un instant les sourcils froncés, puis regardèrent aux alentours. Ne voyant rien, ils regardèrent les occupants de la table, ceux-ci en grande conversation ne leur portaient aucune attention.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire… » murmura-t-elle en regardant encore aux alentours.

Puis elle leva les yeux et la vit…

Une damnée feuille de gui.

En voyant ses yeux se plisser dangereusement, le maître des potions leva les yeux à son tour et la vit…

Une damnée feuille de gui.

Mel détourna les yeux et les porta sur son frère cadet.

« Ce n'est pas lui » déclara Severus dans un grognement en posant un regard mauvais sur son vieil ami.

« Ce n'est pas moi » lança Hugo, qui avait sentit les yeux de sa sœur vriller l'arrière de sa tête.

Le cri de défense du jeune homme avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Ils le regardèrent un instant, avant de suivre son regard jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte. Où se tenait Severus et Mélanie qui regardaient maintenant Albus. L'un avec un regard meurtrier et l'autre avec un regard qui contenait une multitude de promesse de vengeance. Tout le monde regarda alors le vieux directeur en tentant de ne pas rire.

« J'ai été gentil cette fois, il fallait absolument passer la porte en même temps. » déclara Albus avec un sourire contrit. « Elle a été là toute l'avant-midi et personne ne s'est fait prendre. »

« Oncle Albus… »

« C'est Noël, malgré la température » la coupa le vieil homme, les yeux pétillants.

« Je suis toute mouillée, je vais le tremper » répliqua Mélanie, qui était de plus en plus rouge.

« Fais pas simple ma chérie, c'est Noël » lança sa mère. « Au pire tu lui lanceras un sort de séchage après. Ça va être moins compliqué que de défaire le sortilège. » ajouta-t-elle, alors que sa fille ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers le maître des potions, qui la regardait avec appréhension maintenant.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez un autre moyen ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non » répondit-il laconiquement.

Laissant de côté le fait qu'il avait déjà été la victime d'Albus et de ces feuilles de gui. Feuille de gui dont sa collègue, le professeur Sinistra avait profitée... allègrement.

« Chuttttttt » souffla la libido, dont on pouvait entendre un frisson dans la voix.

« Cette fois-ci, si le résultat était le même… » pensa Severus en regardant les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« J'ai compris. Je prends juste mes lunettes de soleil cette fois » lança la libido avec enthousiasme.

« Non » s'insurgea Severus mentalement.

« Bon on ne va pas y passer la journée, non plus » lança Mélanie en s'approchant.

« Hagrid en speedo » commença Severus pour lui-même lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son torse. « Hagrid en speedo » continua-t-il rapidement lorsqu'elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds en approchant sa tête. « Hagrid en speedo » répéta-t-il encore une fois lorsqu'elle posa les lèvres sur sa joue. « Mademoiselle Dumbledore en biki…Non, non, Hagrid en speedo » se corrigea-t-il rapidement en retenant son souffle.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et sa main légèrement posée sur son torse… Ce fut bref, mais très agréable. Tellement agréable, qu'il continua un moment sa litanie, même lorsqu'elle eut reculé. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas hésitant, comme pour tester si elle pouvait. Severus eut envie de sourire en la voyant. Elle était magnifique ainsi. Les joues rouges, les yeux pétillants…

« Pourquoi ses yeux pétillent ? » se demanda-t-il tout à coup alors qu'elle tournait les talons et qu'elle s'éloignait, lui souriant par-dessus son épaule.

Le maître des potions se secoua et prit la direction de la table. Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos, lorsqu'il vit Rodolphus et Albus le regarder par-dessus leurs lunettes avec un sourire en coin. Il se sentit rougir et détourna les yeux en prenant place.

ILS SAVENT !

Quoi exactement, il ne savait pas, mais il était persuadé qu'ils savaient quelque chose. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il remarqua que les deux hommes regardaient maintenant la jeune femme et que tout comme lui, elle évitait leurs regards.

« Étrange » pensa-t-il en se frottant le menton.

Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent brusquement à l'arriver du trio étoile de Gryffondor, des jumeaux et de Drago. Chacun prirent place à la table et Severus remarqua alors qu'elle avait été mise pendant….ses _mésaventures_.

Hugo et Philippe entrèrent ensuite avec des assiettes dans les mains. Ils déposèrent deux assiettes de crudités, ainsi que deux assiettes de boulettes et de pain à hamburger…

« Vous n'avez pas fait dans la rapidité les gars, ça fait une heure qu'on attend après vous autre » lança l'épouse de Philippe.

« C'est que vois-tu, Marie jolie, belle sœur de mon coeur, nous avons eu des troubles avec le charbon et… » commença Hugo qui fut rapidement coupé par son frère.

« Regarde, ma chérie ce n'est pas avec le charbon qu'on a eu des troubles » commença Philippe. « C'est avec Hugo qui n'arrêtait pas de cruiser la fille du vendeur autochtone de bouteilles de propane. Tu aurais du le voir lui parler : _As-tu Interplane? Non? Alors, le félètone, tu dois bien avoir un numéro pour que je puisse jaser avec toi une fois de temps en temps…_Et elle, elle lui a fait le coup de : _Je suis déjà engagée avec quelqu'un d'un peu fanatique... Les Warriors, tu connais_? »

L'assistance déjà initiée aux déboires relationnels d'Hugo s'écroula de rire, alors que le reste de l'entourage était quelque peu déboussolé. Voyant l'air figé de McGonagall, Germaine jugea bon d'expliquer un peu plus le contexte :

« Notre très cher fils est peut-être grande gueule en famille et avec son monde, mais il n'a aucun don avec les filles qui l'intéresse. Prenons la fille du vendeur de propane, il essaie d'attirer son attention depuis un an… Et à chaque fois elle l'envoi se promener avec magnificence. Elle gradue ses explications; _Je suis fatiguée… J'ai mes ongles à faire… J'ai une sortie de filles… J'ai une maladie incurable…_ Et là, elle sort avec un tof… Tout pour décourager mon gars… » termina Germaine en riant.

Même si Germaine ne s'était adressé au départ qu'au professeur de métamorphose, sa voix avait tant de portée que Rogue n'avait eu aucune difficulté à en comprendre le propos. Faisant un résumé rapidement des connaissances acquises au cours de cette avant-midi pour la moins troublante, le maître des potions conclu mentalement ainsi :

« 1- Les speedos sont à bannir, voir même à fuir.

2- Mlle Dumbledore peut agir de manière totalement civilisée et adéquate.

3- Cette même Mlle Dumbledore a plutôt un corps…. enfin… d'apparence saine.

4-Il faut admettre que les feuilles de gui ont des propriétés intéressantes…

5- Monsieur-Je-Fais-Des-Coups-À-La-Weasley à un point faible à exploiter en cas d'affrontements verbaux. »

Les convives avaient commencer à remplir leurs assiettes de hamburger et à faire circuler des pots de couleurs verte, rouge et jaune, tout en s'affairant à raconter leurs exploits nautiques de l'avant-midi. Tous, enfin presque tous, jacassaient allègrement les uns avec les autres à un tel point que le dîner se transforma rapidement en vraie cacophonie familiale. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étourdir le professeur Rogue, quelque peu usé par les verres qu'il avait bu plus tôt.

« Passe moi le ketchup, Jérémie » demanda Mélanie.

« Bien passe moi la relish en échange… Dis as-tu vu les barbottes dans le lac ? Je jure qu'il y en avait une grosse comme ça qui m'a foncé dans face. Elle avait des yeux sortis de la tête et des moustaches longues de même et je n'ai même pas eu peur de lui crier après… »

« C'est même pas vrai ! » s'exclama la jeune Sabrina. « En fait, Jéjé est arrivé face à face avec un banc de sangsues et il est sorti de l'eau en hurlant parce qu'elles ont osé le défier en le poursuivant » dénonça-t-elle avec un sourire sournois, qui ressemblait étrangement à celui souvent présent sur les lèvres du prince des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy.

« Comme si c'était particulièrement captivant » se dit mentalement Rogue.

« Dis, qu'est-ce que tu met dans ton hamburger ? » souffla Granger à Jérémie.

« C'est de la relish, c'est vert parce que c'est des cornichons déchiquetés…. »

« Hé, Weasley » appela Malefoy. « Est-ce que c'est parce que tu étais pétrifié à l'idée de trouver un calmar géant dans le lac que tu es resté dans les buissons? »

« T'as pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas seul dans ces foutus buissons ? » demanda Hugo dont l'humeur enjouée était enfin revenue.

« Ne faites pas honte à Gryffondor, Weasley… » commença le professeur McGonagall.

« Tant que ça reste entre Gryffondor » marmonna Rogue pour lui-même.

« Euh, enfin, c'est que… » répondit le principal intéressé aux oreilles rouges coup de soleil.

« Granger, où étais-tu pendant qu'on était dans le lac? » reprit Malefoy avec un sourire de requin qui a flairer le sang.

« Mlle-Je-Sais-Tout va s'en tirer comment cette fois? » se demanda Severus intéressé contre son gré à la réponse de l'adolescente.

« Avec Harry pour lancer un sortilège à ta malle… »

« Maladroit comme réplique, manque de finesse » commenta Rogue mentalement.

« Philippe, passe moi la caisse de Labotte Bloune, pas la 6… la 24 s'te-plait » lança Rodolphus.

« Bande d'alcoolique… » remarqua Severus en avisant son verre de margarita, vide de nouveau.

« Dites, pourquoi on a pas fait d'épluchette de blé d'Inde? Ca aurait été ben plus tripant. En plus, on aurait pu exercer nos étranges à éplucher les épis tout en enlevant les cheveux de Blé d'Inde » lanca Jérémy.

« Le problème est que ton oncle Hugo voulait _absolument_ acheté une bouteille de propane » lui fit remarqué sa mère.

« Une épluchette de Blé d'Inde? » questionna Granger.

« Ca le dit, c'est une épluchette ou on épluche des Blé d'Inde ou des épis de maîs en bon français… » répliqua la femme de Philippe.

Bref, une vraie cacophonie étourdissante qui se poursuivie dans le même sens jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Les heures s'étaient déroulées à une vitesse infernale, malgré les aventures et les mésaventures de la journée d'été durant Noël. Les enfants s'étaient "énarvés" à souhait, les adultes s'étaient "picosser allègrement. Bref, une vrai joie pour la majorité des vacanciers. Lorsque la nuit avait commencé à tomber, mais surtout l'hiver à revenir, ils avaient tous regagnés la chaleur de l'auberge. Revêtit des vêtements chauds et prit place dans la salle à manger pour le souper. L'expérience avait été beaucoup plus calme que celle du dîner car les enfants qui avait volé, nagé, couru enfin bouger sans cesse toute la journée étaient soudainement somnolent. Miss Granger s'excusait sans cesse de ses bâillements, Potter cognait des clous sans vraiment sans rendre compte et Weasley s'était littéralement endormi, si on en jugeait par sa tête penchée dont le menton reposait contre son torse. Malefoy de son côté, semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, il avait été élevé ainsi après tout. Entraîné depuis longtemps pour faire face à n'importe laquelle situation avec l'aplomb caractéristique des Malefoy. Voir arriver l'improbable avec un visage neutre. Mais Severus pouvait voir malgré tout que le garçon tentait par tous les moyens de rester réveillé et il ne croyait pas que sans la conversation animée que lui faisait la jeune Sabrina il y serait parvenu. Là était vraiment le mystère, les jumeaux semblaient infatigables.

Severus comprit seulement à la fin du repas, lorsque Rodolphus Dumbledore se leva, un peu éméché et avec une étincelle presque perverse dans les yeux, et lança :

« C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! »

Les deux jumeaux partirent comme une comète en direction du salon, Sabrina tirant Drago derrière elle. Les adultes les suivirent en riant, sauf McGonagall qui secouait ses lionceaux. Severus les regarda sortirent de la salle à manger Granger et Potter un peu somnolents et Weasley que Minerva avait presque l'air de faire léviter. Le maître des potions pensait pouvoir profiter de la distraction pour monter discrètement à sa chambre lorsque la porte battante de la cuisine s'ouvrit laissant passer Mlle Dumbledore. Elle lui lança un mince sourire en se dirigeant vers la porte qui menait au salon avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Vous venez ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je… »

« Severus » appela Albus.

« Oui » répondit-il résigné en se levant.

« On arrive, oncle Albus » annonça Mélanie, alors qu'elle sortait de la salle à manger, le directeur des Serpentard sur ses talons.

« Superbe ! » s'exclama le vieil homme avec un regard pétillants en les voyant arriver.

Lorsque Severus regagna sa chambre un peu plus tard, il était exténué et soulagé d'avoir réussi à se retirer avant de se mettre a bailler de façon aussi pitoyable que Granger. Après la menace du speedo, l'avant-midi au lac, le dîner aux révélations troublantes, l'après-midi au lac bien arrosée, mais pas de l'eau du lac, le souper et les cadeaux, il était lessivé.

Il déposa les deux paquets qu'il portait dans ses mains sur la commode. Albus lui avait offert une paire de chaussettes en laine d'un vert criard avec des petits chaudrons brodés dessus. « _Quétaine à souhait comme avait dit Hugo »_ Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'homme lui offrait un cadeau aussi ridicule, au contraire il semblait s'en faire un devoir. La seule différence était que cette année il l'avait fait devant ces élèves. La honte ! Severus avait tout un assortiment de bas de ce genre qu'il avait reçu depuis les quinze dernières années de la part de Dumbledore. Il s'était toujours refusé à les porter, sauf peut-être quand il n'aspirait à rien d'autre qu'à rester enfermé dans ses quartiers, près du feu, avec un livre et une couverture. Car il fallait leur donner ça, ces bas là étaient chauds et confortables. Cependant il était hors de question qu'il les porte supposons… en classe. Imaginez l'air d'une première année qu'il tente d'intimider s'il devait prendre place à son bureau et que sa jambe de pantalon remonte pour laisser voir une paire de bas tel que ceux-là… Il en serait fini de sa crédibilité.

Le deuxième paquet était celui de Minerva, qu'elle lui avait remis avec un sourire entendu. C'était une plume de vautour avec de l'encre rouge. Dans la carte qui l'accompagnait il y avait d'inscrit : Joyeux Noël Severus. J'ai pensé, te connaissant que ce cadeau te serait des plus utiles. Je voudrais seulement que tu gardes en mémoire que ce n'est pas parce que le rouge est une couleur habituellement associée aux Griffondors qu'il faut en mettre seulement sur leurs copies. Ah l'humour subtile des Griffondor ! pensa-t-il, sarcastique. Il ne s'était pas encore fixé depuis le temps ( les dix dernières années) à savoir si Minerva lui faisait le même cadeau avec le même message chaque année en pensant qu'il n'avait pas comprit le message ou en pensant qu'un jour cela changerait peut-être quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait raison, c'était un cadeau des plus utiles. La correction des essaies de potions des Gryffondors était suffisante pour dilapider ses réserves d'encre rouge et le mettre en faillite. Stupide bande de cornichons !

Lançant sa cape sur le fauteuil, l'homme s'approcha de la fenêtre qui reprenait peu à peu sa couleur blanche à l'extérieur et son coté givré à l'intérieur. Il regardait dehors, l'air absent. Après s'être excusé auprès de Mlle Dumbledore, il devait avouer que la journée avait prit une tournure agréable.

« Surtout si on se rappelle le gui » susurra la conscience de manière à peine subtile.

Severus émit un faible grognement.

« Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Tu dois en avoir emmené dans ton kit de potions 101 » souffla la libido.

« Fermez-la, de grâce » soupira Severus. « De plus qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? On prend des patois québécois désormais? "Kit" ? »

« N'essaie pas de changer le sujet… » répondit la libidos.

« Prend ton dictionnaire personnalisé et imagé, tu comprendras tout... » coupa la conscience. « Aussi, va à la page 467 ils expliquent la définition de l'expression " être pogné sur une belle pitoune" »

« J'ignore ce que veux dire pitoune exactement, mais je suis sûr que ça n'a rien avoir avec Mélanie, elle… »

« Mélanie ! » s'écrièrent la conscience et la libido en cœur.

« Et merde » souffla Severus.

« Oh Mélanie » roucoulèrent-elles d'une même voix moqueuse.

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas seulement en rester là ? » demanda Severus presque suppliant. « J'ai passé une belle journée…

Severus, la conscience et la libido se figèrent d'un seul coup lorsque la réalisation les heurta. Il avait passé une belle journée ! Ici ! Entourer de Gryffondor et de Dumbledore par-dessus le marché. Les trois gardèrent le silence, tentant d'ignorer l'ampleur de la révélation alors que Severus se dirigeait vers la commode. Il ouvrit un tiroir et sortit ses vêtements de nuit qu'il revêtit rapidement en faisant le vide complet de son esprit, la conscience et la libido étrangement silencieuse. Puis, il éteignit les bougies et se dirigea vers le lit dont il ouvrit les couvertures.

À peine fut-il allongé que des démangeaisons désagréables et insupportables l'envahissaient et le fatiguait un peu partout sur le corps.

« S'ils ont remis des épines de sapin dans mon lit, ils le payeront cher… » grogna-t-il.

Se redressant furieusement et bondissant hors du lit, le redoutable professeur ralluma la lumière pour constater….que rien n'avait été mis dans son lit. Il releva sa chemise de nuit pour apercevoir ses jambes.

« DIANTRE! » rugit monstrueusement Severus Rogue.

« SATANÉS MARINGOUINS ! »

À suivre… 

&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°

Voilà, un autre chapitre fini ! Il reste à présent 5 chapitres et un épilogue avant la fin de Calvaire Blanc. Laissez-nous savoir par une review qui est encore là !

Bye Bye tout le monde et à la prochaine.

Blodauwen et May-Luna


End file.
